Eu coço suas costas, você as minhas
by Shadow eXtreme
Summary: Sasuke odeia seu faclube e quer que elas o deixem sozinho. Hinata quer que Naruto repare nela e deixalo com ciumes. Podem esses dois se ajudar? SasuHina
1. Vai ter que ser hoje!

Tradução de "You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours" de Cookie6

Capitulo 1: Vai ter que ser hoje!

Em algum lugar próximo ao centro de Konoha

'Porque elas não me deixam em paz!?' Pensou Sasuke em cima de um telhado depois de correr por trinta minutos para escapar do seu fã-clube. Sua respiração era controlada enquanto ele coçava a testa.

'Eu juro que essas garotas ficam me vigiando durante o dia inteiro.' Ele pensou enquanto pulava de telhado a telhado até sua casa.

Quando ele chegou no seu apartamento, ele percebeu vários presentes em cima do carpete. Bom, na verdade no dele e nos de todos seus vizinhos. Era a mesma coisa todo dia. Ele acordava, escovava os dentes, tomava um banho, ia treinar, se enchia com seus parceiros, comia, treinava mais, terminava o treino, fugia do seu fã-clube e jogava fora os presentes, supostamente feitos a mão.

Aquelas garotas eram muito irritantes. Como se ele não soubesse que elas compraram a comida e os ursos e empurravam para ele como presentes feitos a mão.

'Eu não vou agüentar mais isso! Elas não têm uma vida!' Ele gritou em sua cabeça.

Ele caminha até o quarto para pegar uma muda de roupas. A banheira o estava chamando e ele não podia resistir.

"Talvez um bom banho possa acalmar meus nervos." Ele disse para ninguém em particular.

Ele pôs o tampão no ralo e ligou a água. Quando ele ia se despir, ele ouviu uma risadinha vinda de fora da janela do banheiro.

Ele foi até a janela e olhou, encontrando dez das suas fãs vendo ele se despir!

"Mas que diabos! Agora vocês estão me espiando!" Ele gritou. Ele fechou as cortinas depois de berrar alguns palavrões. Suspiros desapontados e alguns soluços podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora, mas ele não ligou.

'Elas estavam me espiando! Pelo amor de Deus! Eu juro, é como ter centenas de Kakashis femininas ao seu redor!' Ele pensou enquanto desligava a torneira e abria o ralo. De repente o banho já não era uma idéia tão boa.

Sasuke lentamente caminhou até sua cama com uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

Ele se cobriu com seus cobertores de cetim, deixando seu corpo relaxar depois de um dia tão duro.

'Preciso fazer alguma coisa a respeito disso. Eu não vou ficar agüentando isso pelo resto da minha vida.' Ele pensou, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam. Quando ele ia dormir, ouviu o som de vidro se quebrando e sentiu uma pedra bem grande acertar sua cabeça.

"Mas que porra!" Ele gritou. Ele olhou para a pedra como se fosse a fonte de todas as suas desgraças.

"O que é isso?" Ele disse enquanto tirava um recado da pedra.

"Sasuke. Eu gosto muito de você. Por favor saia comigo amanhã. Sinceramente, Minako." Ele leu em voz alta. Veias estouraram em sua testa quando ele percebeu que uma das suas fãs não somente o estava atormentando sem estar presente, mas quebrou uma janela também.

"Que droga! Vai ter que ser hoje!" Ele gritou enquanto tentava criar um plano para acabar com esse problema.

No lado de fora do bar de ramen do Ichiraku.

'Lá está ele de novo. Ele gosta mesmo de ramen. Talvez eu possa usar essa informação de alguma forma.' Pensou Hinata enquanto seus olhos brancos pairavam em seu cavaleiro dourado.

Ela estava escondida atrás de uma arvore, que a escondia bem. Ela estava observando Naruto havia uns dez minutos, mas não conseguia juntar forças e ir até hoje.

'O que será que ele está pensando?" Ela pensou enquanto observava Naruto profundamente.

Dentro do bar de ramen do Ichiraku

'Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen.' Cantarolava mentalmente Naruto.

"Ola Naruto." Disse uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"Gritou Naruto. Ela era a única que poderia tirar a atenção de Naruto do seu precioso ramen.

Do lado de fora

'É Sakura-san. Porque ela está aqui?' Pensou Hinata tristemente.

Quase todo mundo sabia que Sakura não gostava do Naruto daquele jeito, mas ainda assim o loiro sempre esquecia esse detalhe quando estava com ela. Todos sabiam que Sakura só tinha olhos para o novato numero um desse ano e ainda assim, Naruto e Lee a perseguiam.

"Porque ele gosta tanto da Sakura?" Sussurrou Hinata para si mesma.

Ela sentou no chão observando seu Naruto-kun e Sakura rindo e conversando. Ele pediu outro miso ramen para si e perguntou para Sakura se ela queria um também. Surpreendentemente ela concordou.

Hinata estava impressionada. Era como se Naruto e Sakura estivessem num... num... num encontro!

'Não, ela só estava com fome e Naruto-kun esta pagando para ela por ser tão bondoso.' Ela tentava se convencer.

Enquanto ela observava, ela viu como o cabelo de Naruto ficava na frente dos seus olhos... Ela queria tanto ter coragem para se aproximar e afastar as mechas para trás de suas orelhas para ele. Ela praticamente podia ver sua mão fazendo isso... espera, essa não é minha mão!

Bem em frente dela, Hinata viu Sakura tirar o cabelo de Naruto do seu rosto. Na verdade Sakura tocou no rosto de Naruto. Ela tocou o que Hinata desejava tocar.

Os dois riram mais e conversavam sobre incidentes passados que Naruto soube ferrar.

'Eu queria poder falar desse jeito. Eu queria não ser tão tímida. Eu queria mudar só um pouco.' Pensou Hinata.

Ela olha de novo e vê Sakura afastar outra mecha de cabelo do rosto de Naruto.

'Eu não posso agüentar isso.' Ela pensou enquanto voltava pra mansão Hyuuga.

Quando ela atravessou o portão, Neji a parou.

"Porque você está atrasada, Hinata-sama?" Ele perguntou gentilmente. Desde o teste Chunnin, Neji tinha sido mais gentil e protetor com Hinata.

"Eu só estava dando uma volta, isso é tudo Neji niisan. Eu já não disse pra não me chamar assim?" Perguntou Hinata

"Sim. Eu esqueci. Você deveria ir dormir agora. Já esta tarde." Disse Neji friamente enquanto caminhava de volta para a casa.

'Ele pode ter mudado, mas ainda é frio de vez em quando.' Pensava Hinata enquanto via as costas de Neji.

Hinata entrou na casa e tomou um rápido banho. Ela estava planejando se abrir amis a falar mais amanhã, ou talvez sair com outros rapazes e deixar Naruto com ciúmes, mas decidiu que seria muito arriscado já que ela não sabia como as pessoas iriam reagir a uma 'nova' Hinata.

Quando ela entrou no seu quarto, ela ouviu algumas vozes vindas da janela. Ela olhou pra rua e viu Sakura e Naruto caminhando bem próximos um do outro. Então ela viu Lee chegar até eles e declarar seu amor por Sakura. Naruto se irritou e mandou Lee pra longe. Hinata queria que Naruto fizesse isso por ela.

"Eu preciso mudar. Ou eu esqueço dele, ou saio com outro e deixo ele com ciúmes." Ela sussurrou enquanto observava o trio no lado de fora.

Depois de chutar Lee, Naruto voltou a caminhar com Sakura. Eles estavam de mãos dadas!

Hinata estava chocada.

'Já chega! Vai ter que ser hoje!" Ela gritou, e assim como Sasuke, começou um plano para ela mesma.


	2. Quem sera?

NT: Devido a problemas na maquina esse capitulo levou uma eternidade pra terminar de ser traduzido, mas esta aqui.

Capitulo 2: Quem será?

Dentro do apartamento do Sasuke 

Uma figura podia ser vista andando de lá pra cá pela sala espaçosa. Os cabelos negros dessa pessoa estavam uma bagunça por causa da agitação dos dedos causada pelo estresse. A única luz visível na sala era a que vinha da janela aberta.

A figura estava imersa em pensamentos, debatendo o que deveria fazer para seu grande plano. Todos seus pensamentos voaram pela janela quando a porta da frente é aberta.

Uma silhueta masculina é vista na entrada, enquanto ele tropeçava em alguns pacotes. Ele respirava de forma pesada, como se tivesse corrido mil quilômetros. Ele entra na sala e liga as luzes, só para notar uma descabelada, garota de cabelos negros.

"Quem diabos é você e o porque esta no meu apartamento?" Gritou Sasuke com um olhar surpreso no rosto.

"Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Estive esperando seu retorno. Já faz tempo que quero te contar uma coisa." Explicou a garota. Seus olhos mirando apaixonadamente Sasuke.

Ele podia jurar que viu corações vermelhos neles.

Ele sentiu um calor subir o rosto, não por embaraço, mas pela raiva borbulhando em seu corpo.

"CAI FORA!" Ele gritou com toda força de seus pulmões.

"Mas Sasuke-kun! Eu planejei já faz um bom tempo o que eu queria te contar. Eu tive até que persig- quero dizer, perguntar por ai a que horas você não estava em casa para que eu pudesse invadir e te surpreender. Você não se surpreendeu por todo os problemas que passei para fazer você reparar em mim.?" Ela perguntou enquanto dava seu melhor sorriso.

'Por acaso ela acabou de dizer que invadiu?' pensou Sasuke.

Ele olhou seu apartamento para ver por onde ela teria entrado.

'Eu espero que não seja a maluca de ontem. A ferida na minha testa ainda não sumiu. Maldito Naruto por ficar falando que alguém deve ter dado uma surra em mim enquanto ia pra casa. Como se isso pudesse acontecer.' Ele pensou enquanto seus olhos esquadrinhavam a sala.

Seus olhos pararam na única janela aberta, próxima ao sofá.

'Que estranho. Eu tenho certeza que fechei nessa man-' De repente ele parou.

"VOCÊ QUEBROU MINHA JANELA?" Ele berrou pros quatro ventos.

A garota recuou devido o ataque repentino de Sasuke.

"Mas é claro, Sasuke-kun. De que outra forma eu iria entrar? Você não deixa nada destrancado aqui." Ela disse inocentemente.

Ele bateu na testa, sem acreditar.

'Isso é real? Ela age como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo! Ótimo, agora tenho outra janela pra consertar. A senhoria não vai gostar nada disso.' Ele pensou enquanto se aproximava da garota.

"Garota, qual seu nome?" Ele perguntou.

Ela quase desmaiou com a pergunta.

'Sasuke-kun esta perguntando meu nome! Eu não acredito! Vou esfregar isso na cara de todo mundo!' Ela pensou consigo mesma.

Sasuke esperou por três minutos ela responder.

'Ela deve ser louca ou algo assim. Quão difícil pode ser contar seu nome a outra pessoa!" Ele gritou mentalmente enquanto se controlava para não machucar a garota.

"Ei. EI! Me diga seu nome, agora!" Ele gritou.

Ela finalmente despertou do seu sonho de estar casada, ela com seu Sasuke-kun e tendo dez meninos de cabelos negros correndo pela casa.

"Ah, meu nome é Akane." Ela disse educadamente.

'Então não é a garota da ultima noite. Então agora eu tenho duas quebradoras de janelas me perseguindo. É inacreditável! Não da pra uma das minhas fãs serem normais!' Ele pensou enquanto ia empurrando Akane até a porta da frente.

"Sasuke-kun, o que está fazendo?" Perguntou a garota ao ver que ele a estava fazendo sair.

"Estou pondo você pra fora para eu poder jantar." Ele disse.

"Mas Sasuke-kun. Nos podemos jantar juntos. Eu me certifiquei que meu plano para nós vá bem está noite. Sasuke-kun, não acha meio rude empurrar uma dama pra fora da sua porta?" Ela perguntou quando já se encontrava no caminho para o apartamento de Sasuke.

"Acredite, essa é bem melhor do que minha outra idéia, de mandar você fora pela janela que você tão inocentemente, quebrou." Ele disse enquanto batia a porta na cara de Akane.

Ele lentamente caminhou até a geladeira e pegou uma bola de arroz para comer. Apanhando uma garrafa d'água também ele foi até a mesa na sala de pensar. Pegou um bloco de notas com algumas anotações escritas nele. Ele fez os toques finais no seu plano infalível para se livrar de vez de suas fãs.

'Ok, vamos ver. Essas garotas não ligam pra ameaças, então não vai funcionar. Vestir um capuz que me cubra dos pés a cabeça também não funciona. Me fazer parecer com o Naruto também não funciona... o que é surpreendente, no mínimo. Bom, talvez eu devesse fingir que tenho uma namorada ou algo assim.' Ele pensou enquanto coçava o pescoço.

Ele começou a listar todas as garotas que ele sabia que tinham algum interesse nele, que era bem pouco. Os nomes que ele escreveu eram Sakura, Ino e Temari. Ele imaginou que seria simples pedir a elas fazerem isso e que elas fariam qualquer coisa que ele pedisse.

'Vamos ver, Sakura.' Ele pensou. Enquanto disse mentalmente seu nome, ele automaticamente marcou um 'X' sobre seu nome.

'Por favor, Sakura seria a ultima pessoa que eu escolheria. Ela é irritante, rude, irritante, se preocupa demais com a aparência, irritante e se irrita muito fácil.' Ele pensou enquanto imagens dela e do Naruto apareciam em sua cabeça.

'Ino... essa também é uma não. Ela é exatamente como Sakura, só que mais barulhenta e irrita as outras garotas mais facilmente. Se isso acontecesse, minhas faz iriam esquecer da Ino e me perseguir ainda mais!' Ele pensou enquanto notou que sua lista estava encurtando.

'Temari. Eu reparei que ela ficava me olhando da ultima vez que nos vimos. Não, péssima idéia também. Ela mora muito longe, se eu precisasse dela, ela nunca chegaria a tempo. Ela é um pouquinho mais velha do que eu, e isso da a impressão de que ela é quem manda. Eu não suportaria isso' Ele pensou enquanto dava um grande suspiro.

'É isso ai. Não tem mais ninguém...bem, tem a TenTen, mas aquela garota me faz sentir desconfortável. Ter uma garota com todas aquelas kunais deixaria qualquer homem intimidado. Cara, eu preciso de ar fresco.' Ele pensou enquanto descia as escadas até a porta da frente.

No parque da vila.

Uma garota de cabelos azuis podia ser vista sentada em um dos bancos, próximo a um poste. Ela tinha um bloco de notas no colo enquanto a mão que segurava a caneta a levava aos lábios.

'Eu não posso pedir a Shino-kun para fingir ser meu namorado. Ele é muito quieto. E seu rosto esta sempre escondido então ninguém iria ver se ele estivesse sorrindo. Como eu vou deixar Naruto-kun com ciúmes se ele não puder ver seu rosto?' Pensou Hinata enquanto passava um traço sobre o nome de Shino.

Ela olhou sua lista de potenciais 'namorados' e suspirou.

Até agora os nomes de Lee, Chouji e Shino estavam riscados. Os únicos nomes restantes eram de Shikamaru e Kiba.

'Shikamaru-san é um não. Ele não parece ser do tipo que faz muita coisa. Eu não quero fingir ser sua 'dama' se tudo que nos fizermos for deitar de costas e encarar o céu. Como isso vai deixar Naruto-kun com ciúmes?' Ela pensou.

Ela riscou o nome de Shikamaru e olhou para o de Kiba.

'Kiba-kun... é um não também. É capaz dele deixar escapar que tudo é farsa. Ele é muito parecido com Naruto-kun. Se eles se encontrassem poderia discutir por horas o fato de eu ser a suposta namorada do Kiba.' Ela pensou enquanto riscou seu nome.

'Bem, isso é só. Gastei o dia todo na lista. Nem deu pra começar. O plano poderia até funcionar se tivesse a pessoa certa.' Ela pensou enquanto se levantou e começou a andar, seus olhos mirando o chão.

'Tudo que eu preciso é da pess-' Ela foi interrompida quando colidiu com outra pessoa. Antes que ela caísse no chão, braços fortes a abraçaram pela cintura e a levaram a um peito firme.

"Des-desculpa! Eu-eu-eu não quis-quis esbarrar em você;" Ela exclamou.

Ela olhou para cima do peito masculino e encarou um par de olhos negros e sem emoção.

Ambos ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos. Uma lâmpada podia ser vista sobre suas cabeças enquanto se encaravam.

"Mas que perfeito." Eles disseram.


	3. Me Ajude!

NT: Gente, que pressa é essa? Vamos com calma, que eu não tenho intenção de abandonar a fic!!

Capitulo 3: Me Ajude!

No parque da vila.

Sasuke e Hinata observavam um ao outro, com expressões confusas.

'O que ele quis dizer com 'que perfeito'? Ela pensou enquanto encarava seus olhos cor de ônix.

'O que ela quis dizer com 'que perfeito'? Ele pensou enquanto encarava seus olhos cor de perola.

Eles estavam olhando bem dentro dos olhos do outro, sem perceber que os braços de Sasuke ainda estavam envolvendo Hinata. O que pareceu horas na verdade foram só alguns minutos.

Quem estivesse de passagem iria pensar que eles estavam num momento mais intimo, mas não era o caso desses dois. Dava pra quase ouvir o som das engrenagens na cabeça desses dois rodando.

Se esquecendo da questão anterior, ambos saíram do abraço. Respirando fundo, eles se prepararam para falar um com o outro.

"Eu preciso de sua ajuda." Ambos disseram em uníssono.

"O que?" Ambos perguntaram.

"Eu disse que preciso de sua ajuda." Ambos explicaram.

Eles estavam sob a luz do poste, olhando um para o outro, confusos. Ambos esperando que o outro falasse já que eles não queriam falar ao mesmo tempo de novo.

"P-p-por que você pre-precisa de aj-ajuda, Sasuke-san?" Perguntou Hinata se sentando no banco em que ela estava agora a pouco.

"Bem, eu queria perguntar se você...quero dizer se você quer... isto é..." Gaguejou Sasuke se sentando do lado dela, observando a rua deserta.

"S-sim, Sasuke-san?" Ela perguntou, encarando seu colo.

Ele suspirou pesadamente. Não havia antecipado que seria tão difícil perguntar a alguém para ser sua falsa namorada.

Ele a encarou novamente.

'Ela é perfeita para meu plano. É quieta, o que é bom. Ela não é uma das minhas fãs malucas, o que é muito bom. Ela é doce, calma, e até bonitinha. Eu acho até que deve ser mais fácil conviver com ela do que qualquer outra garota de Konoha. Como eu vou perguntar a ela, para fazer algo assim por mim.' Pensou Sasuke, enquanto viu que os lábios dela haviam se movido. Finalmente ele percebeu que ela havia feito uma pergunta.

"O que?" Ele perguntou.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça para que o cabelo cobrisse seu rosto, para esconder o vermelho do embaraço.

"E-eu perguntei se vo-você iria fingir s-ser meu na-na-namorado." Ela gaguejou baixinho.

Ele estava chocado com o que Hinata havia perguntado.

"Seu namorado?" Ele perguntou.

Hinata entendeu errado sua pergunta e começou a desistir de seu plano.

"De-deixa pra lá. E-eu não sei o q-que estava dizendo." Ela disse rapidamente se levantando e correndo em direção a sua casa.

Sasuke não teve tempo de para-la enquanto ela corria como o diabo foge da cruz.

"Espere! Hinata-san, espere!" Ele gritou, mas ninguém ouviu. Ela já estava muito longe para ouvi-lo.

"Droga! Porque eu não disse nada! Isso ia funcionar em meu favor e tudo que eu fiz foi fazer uma pergunta idiota!." Ele gritou para as ruas desertas.

Ele correu na direção tomada por Hinata, tenteando alcança-la antes que ela chegasse em casa. Ele sabia que essa seria sua única chance de falar com ela, já que ela sempre estava com seu time ou seu primo, e iria nevar no inferno antes dele se humilhar na frente do seu time esquisito ou seu igualmente esquisito parente.

Ele sentiu o vento soprar em suas bochechas enquanto pulava de galho em galho. Ele finalmente a avistou caminhando a dois quarteirões de sua casa. Ele finalmente pulou na frente dela.

"AHHHHH!" Ela gritou assim que o viu e caiu pra trás.

'Você imaginaria que um Hyuuga teria me visto, há séculos atrás.'Ele pensou enquanto estendeu a mão para ajuda-la.

Hinata observava sua mão surpresa. Ela nunca imaginou que Sasuke era do tipo que ajudaria alguém que ele mau conhecia.

"Obrigada." Ela disse aceitando sua mão. Já de pé, ela começou a dar a volta em Sasuke, só para ser barrada pelo seu braço.

"Espere. Era serio quando você me pediu para ser seu namorado?" Ele perguntou encarando o rosto dela.

"N-não namorado. Fa-falso namorado.." Ela disse quietamente.

"Foi o que pensei. Eu não ficaria enojado nem nada Hinata-san. Só fiquei surpreso de você ter perguntado a mesma coisa que eu ia te perguntar." Ele explicou.

Ela encarava seu rosto surpresa.

"Você i-ia me pedir pa-para ser su-sua falsa namorada?" Ela perguntou, escondendo os olhos.

"Sim." Ele disse sem expressão.

"Porque?" Ela perguntou inocentemente.

Ele caminhou até uma arvore e se encostou a ela. Com um suspiro e volta a encara-la.

"Você sabe de minhas fãs, certo?" Ele só continuou quando ela assentiu.

"Bem, elas tem sido mais problemáticas ultimamente. Elas me perseguem, quebram minhas janelas, invadem minha casa e daí pra pior. É muito irritante. Eu imaginei que se eu tivesse uma namorada ela iam parar." Ele explicou.

"Mas Sasuke-san. E-elas não i-iram me perseguir se-se ela pensarem q-que eu sou sua na-namorada?" Ela perguntou.

"Não. Pelo que eu vi, todos gostam de você. Você tem uma reputação e tanto, como a garota sem inimigos. Você costumava ter um inimigo, mas você e seu primo parecem estar de bem agora.." Ele disse olhando em direção a mansão Hyuuga.

"En-então você imaginou que a-as garotas se sentiriam cu-culpadas se me machucassem p-por estar com você?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim. E se elas não se importarem, então eu estarei lá para te proteger.." Ele disse.

Ele se vira para ela, ela parecia estar pensando em algo profundo.

"Se não se importa em me contar, porque queria que eu fingisse ser seu namorado?"

Ela corou quando ele fez a pergunta. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta a reação dela.

"Bem, é p-por causa de um garoto que e-eu gosto. Ele nu-nunca parece me notar. Está tu-tudo bem nos sendo amigos, ma-mas eu queria que fosse mais do que u-uma simples amizade. Eu sei que e-eu tenho duas opções. Uma é es-esquecer dele e a segunda é fa-faze-lo ficar com ciúmes. Eu im-imaginei que a o-opção numero do-dois seria melhor q-que a opção numero um." Ela disse fitando o chão.

Sua sobrancelha se ergueu um pouco mais depois da confissão dela.

"Então, me tendo como namorado, você acha que o Naruto iria reparar em você."

'Como ele sabia que era Naruto-kun?' Ela pensou, arregalando os olhos pela segunda vez naquela noite.

Sasuke começou a rir ao ver isso.

"Co-como você sabia q-que era Naruto-kun?" Ela perguntou.

"Tenho minhas fontes."

'É tão obvio que ela gosta do pateta. Ele deve ser o único em Konoha que não sabe da afeição dela por ele... ela merece coisa melhor que aquele baka, mas não me interessa quem ela gosta ou com quem ela eventualmente vá terminar.' Ele disse se afastando da arvore.

"Tem algum motivo do porque você acha que eu seria um bom candidato a deixar aquele baka com ciúmes?"

"B-bem, vocês dois estão se-sempre competindo um com o o-outro. Eu i-imaginei que Naruto-kun iria reparar em mim se eu e-estivesse com você já que v-você e ele andam s-sempre juntos. Se eu ti-tivesse que ficar com outra pe-pessoa ele não iria me n- notar. Vo-você também já o d-deixou Naruto com ciúmes de o-outras coisas então eu i-imaginei que você seria perfeito para o t-trabalho." Ela disse honestamente.

Ele teve que concordar com sua lógica. O pateta sempre aprontava quando ele estava por perto.

'E provavelmente porque também sou mais bonito e mais forte. Tendo Hinata comigo deixaria Naruto doido, já que tudo que eu tenho, ele tem que ter também. Hinata pode até conseguir o que quer no final.' Ele pensou.

Por alguma estanha razão, uma parte de seu corpo não reagiu bem, ao pensar em Naruto e Hinata juntos. Ele ignorou, imaginando que fosse fome por ter comido apenas uma bola de arroz no jantar.

'Eu realmente preciso comer algo alem de bolas de arroz. Já estou me cansando de comer a mesma porcaria todo dia.' Ele pensou.

Ele caminhou até ficar de frente a ela. Ele era uns dez centímetros mais alto que ela, que tinha que virar a cabeça para poder ver seus olhos.

"Então parece que nossos destinos se cruzaram. Que tal Hinata-san? Quer seguir com nosso plano?" Ele perguntou.

Ela ficou ali, fitando seus olhos. Ele parecia não ter expressão, mas ainda assim ela podia ver o quão desesperado ele estava. Ainda que seu corpo não demonstrasse, ela podia ver em seus olhos. Sua mãe e seu primo Neji sempre diziam que se pode saber muito, apenas olhando nos olhos de alguém.

"Tu-tudo bem." Ela respondeu.

Ele sorri em vitória. Já dava pra ver as fãs saindo de Konoha.

"Q-quando devemos c-começar?" Ela perguntou a Sasuke.

Ele pensou por um instante antes de responder.

"Que tal nos encontrarmos em meu apartamento amanhã de manha bem cedo, para planejarmos o que vamos precisar para parecer um casal de verdade. Tudo bem para você, Hinata-san?" Ele perguntou, deslizando as mãos pelos bolsos.

"P-por mim, t-tudo bem."

"Até então, Hinata-san." Ele disse voltando ao seu apartamento.

Ela ficou observando suas costas se afastarem até não poder vê-lo mais.

"Foi tão esperto assim, se juntar ao Uchiha para fazer esse plano?" Disse uma voz atrás dela.

"Sim, eu acredito. Não vai doer tentar e ver se vai dar certo. E depois eu não vou desisto depois que começo algo. Eu e você sabemos que esse não é o jeito dos Hyuuga." Ela disse para a voz atrás dela.

"Estou surpreso. Você nunca mais gaguejou perto de mim. Você sabe que se quiser convencer as pessoas de que é a namorada dele, vai ter que parar de gaguejar perto dele." Disse a voz.

"Eu sei. Vou ter que praticar isso."

"Estou te dizendo, que no fim dessa mentira, você não vai estar com Uzumaki. Uchiha vai se livrar das fãs, mas você vai acabar junta de outra pessoa que nunca imaginou que iria ficar." Disse a voz.

"Como você sabe disso tudo?" Ela disse quietamente.

A figura caminhou até ficar de frente com ela e sorriu, um sorriso sábio.

"Porque, Hinata-sama, não é seu destino ficar com Uzumaki Naruto." Disse Neji sorrindo, enquanto observava o caminho que Uchiha havia tomado.


	4. Vamos por nosso plano em pratica!

Capitulo 4: Vamos por nosso plano em pratica!

No Mercado 

O mercado estava cheio de pessoas fazendo compras, ou simplesmente foram dar um passeio romântico. A fofoca rolava solta de um lado a outro por causa do novo casal que acabara de sair da rua. Olhares invejosos e de admiração eram lançados ao novo casal.

"Não são adoráveis! Olhem os cabelos negros do rapaz! Ele é tão bonitinho!" Gritou uma mulher no meio da multidão.

"Amor entre jovens é absolutamente fantástico! Não é adorável?" Disse uma velha senhora a sua amiga.

"Eu digo que eles formam um belo casal!" Exclamou um homem enquanto abraçava a esposa pela cintura.

"Ela não merece ficar com ele!" Gritou uma jovem a suas amigas.

"Eu sei! Ele podia escolher coisa melhor!" Gritou outra garota.

"Sei não... eles parecem bem juntos." Disse uma outra garota.

"É! Não fiquem nervosas com ela só porque vocês têm uma queda pelo cara. Vocês não prestam mesmo." Disse um garoto as outras garotas.

Em volta do casal, pessoas conversam e apontavam, hora com sorrisos hora com olhares.

O casal atravessou a rua para se sentar num banco perto de um pequeno jardim. A garota revela uma pequena caixa e abre a tampa surpreendendo o namorado com uma refeição feita em casa. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto deixava ela lhe dar a comida.

Duas pessoas podiam ser vistas se escondendo atrás de um arbusto, espiando o casal, seguindo o casal pra ser preciso. Uma pessoa vestia um capuz rosa, enquanto a outra usava um amarelo. Eles sussurravam um para o outro e observaram o casal por uma hora. Finalmente cansados de observar os dois, eles foram para outro lugar.

"Você viu tudo aquilo?" Perguntou o que usava o capuz amarelo.

"Sim." Respondeu o outro.

"Eu nunca imaginei que um cara como aquele pudesse ser tão "ROMANTICO" com aquela garota." Disse a pessoa com o capuz amarelo enojada.

"Ca-cara como a-aquele?" Disse a pessoa com o capuz rosa enquanto o choque da cena anterior a fazia gaguejar.

"Você sabe, o tipo caladão." Disse o outro.

"Oh, e a-agora?" Disse a pessoa de capuz rosa cujo choque ainda não havia passado.

"Eu acho que vamos ter que imita-los para por esse plano funcionando. Não podemos deixar eles apagarem nosso brilho. Precisamos ser melhores que esses dois se quisermos que isso de certo. Vamos bolar o resto do plano. Pra casa de quem devemos ir primeiro?" Perguntou o outro.

"Do Sasuke." Respondeu o outro.

Eles não queriam entrar na mansão dos Hyuuga já que muitos dos Hyuugas estariam andando pelo pátio. Ver eles só iria irritar as pessoas de olhos brancos. Costuma ser uma boa idéia não irritar os Hyuuga se você quer chegar aos 20.

Ambos entraram na sala do Sasuke e começaram a procurar por certos itens.

"Não consigo encontrar nada aqui. Se pelo menos eu pudesse abrir as janelas, mas as fãs podem nos ver e invadir o lugar sem motivo." Disse o que usava o capuz amarelo.

"Mas isso não seria bom? Poderia nos ajudar se elas nos vissem aqui já que nosso plano as envolve." Disse a que usava o capuz rosa quietamente.

O que usava o capuz amarelo tirou o capuz revelando olhos surpresos.

"Você não gaguejou." Ele disse.

A figura que usava o capuz rosa tirou o capuz revelando olhos como perolas e um rosto com um sorriso.

"Eu sei. Eu só imaginei que você era Neji-niisan e as palavras pareciam fluir sem esse gaguejar irritante." Disse Hinata.

Sasuke assentiu. Ele percebeu que Neji era a única pessoa com quem Hinata ficava confortável, quando o assunto era serio. Ele estava feliz que ela não iria gaguejar mais. Embora ele achasse que o gaguejo era de certa forma bonitinho, ele não achou que iria ajudar muito se ela não pudesse falar confortavelmente com ele na frente dos outros.

"É bom saber disso. Você ainda vai gaguejar com as outras pessoas?" Ele perguntou, finalmente achando seu bloco de notas e a caneta que estavam procurando.

"Provavelmente, Sasuke-san. Já é difícil falar com você sem gaguejar." Disse ela honestamente.

Ela caminhou até a janela da frente e abriu uma fresta na cortina para ver se havia alguém do lado de fora.

"Sasuke-san, acho que não tem problema abrir as cortinas agora. Seu fã clube deve estar observando aquele casal novo que estávamos coletando dados." Disse Hinata. Ela deu uma risadinha se lembrando de como Naruto gritava para um sujeito de cabelos brancos que estava do lado de fora das fontes termais algumas semanas atrás.

'Que tipo de informação aquele senhor estava coletando?' Pensou Hinata.

Ela balançou a cabeça quando percebeu que estava pensando em Naruto. Ela precisava da mente limpa para aperfeiçoar sua falsa relação com Sasuke.

Ela se virou para Sasuke e viu ele olhando através das cortinas como ela fez.

"Eu não acho. Elas podem estar se escondendo nas arvores ou algo assim."

Hinata ativou o Byakugan e começou a observar os arredores.

"Não há ninguém lá fora, Sasuke-san." Disse Hinata desativando o Byakugan.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou acender uma luz na cozinha então." Ele disse indo até a cozinha.

"Porque você não acendeu a luz antes?" Ela perguntou.

Ele entrou na cozinha e acendeu a luz. Era uma cozinha modesta para um apartamento modesto. Tinha uma geladeira branca, um fogão branco, um microondas, uma pia, alguns armários e uma mesa de jantar cercada de cadeiras.

Eles se sentaram lado a lado enquanto Sasuke apoiava o bloco sobre a mesa de pinho.

"Se eu ligasse as luzes antes, minhas fãs saberiam que estou em casa e iam começar a me perturbar. Acendendo só essa luz há uma chance de que ela não me notem."

"Eu entendo, Sasuke-san." Ela disse educadamente.

"E falando nisso, você vai ter que me chamar de outra forma para soar mais convincente." Ele disse.

"Então, como eu deveria chamá-lo?" Ela perguntou olhando seu rosto.

"Eu acho que 'Sasuke-kun' vai servir por enquanto. Mais tarde podemos tocara isso por 'Sasuke-koi'."

'Eu nunca pensei que tais palavras pudessem sair da minha boca.' Ele pensou.

Ela o fitava, chocada.

'Sasuke-koi? Soa tão estranho na minha língua, mas tão certo na minha cabeça.' Ela pensou olhando para a mesa.

"E do que você vai me chamar, Sasuke...kun?" Ela perguntou olhando para ele de novo.

"Eu acho que 'Hinata-chan' vai servir. Eu troco o 'chan' pelo 'koi' mais tarde." Ele disse como se fosse senso comum.

"Tudo bem." Ela disse enquanto apanhava o bloco.

Ela olhou o conteúdo do bloco e viu o nome de Sakura riscado, depois ela viu os nomes de Ino e Teamri riscados também.

'Então eu não era a única pessoa fazendo listas para isso.' Ela pensou, devolvendo o bloco para Sasuke.

Ele começou a escrever algumas frases no bloco.

"Até agora a gente já viu, garotas e rapazes de mãos dadas. Isso não vai ser difícil. Também reparei que quando estão juntos eles estão geralmente bem pertos um do outro. Isso seria útil caso houvesse uma missão entre as equipes ou algo assim." Ele disse se recostando na cadeira para ter mais idéias.

Hinata estava com fome desde que ela e Sasuke começaram a coletar informações de casais desde manhã. Já era duas da tarde e eles ainda não tinham comido.

"Hm, Sasuke-s- quero dizer, Sasuke-kun, se importa se eu der uma saidinha?" Perguntou Hinata.

Ele dirigiu a ela um olhar questionador.

"Porque?"

"Eu estou com um pouco de fome. Eu estava pensando em conseguir algo para comermos antes de continuar com planejando." Ela disse sinceramente.

Ele se levantou da cadeira e caminhou até a geladeira.

"Deveríamos ficar por aqui mesmo. Eu não tenho muito, mas tem algumas bolas de arroz se você estiver com fome." Ele disse olhando na geladeira.

Hinata andou e ficou atrás de Sasuke para ver o conteúdo da geladeira. Ela viu algumas bolas de arroz, leite, ovos, uma galinha, alguns vegetais e água.

"Sasuke... kun. Que tal se eu cozinhasse algo para nos?" Ela perguntou de trás dele.

Ele se levantou e olhou para ela. Então foi até a mesa e escreveu outra frase no bloco.

"Mais uma coisa que podíamos fazer. Se lembra do ultimo casal que observamos? O cara de moreno e a garota ruiva. Eles comeram juntos e deram comida um para o outro. Podíamos fazer isso." Ele disse se voltando para Hinata.

"Eu acho que sim. Então, eu posso cozinhar na sua casa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Claro. Eu tenho panelas no armário embaixo da pia se você precisar. Não se preocupe com o arroz que eu já fiz." Ele disse vendo-a tirar alguns vegetais e a galinha da geladeira.

'Eu sempre tenho arroz pronto. As bolas de arroz não estariam completas sem arroz e quando foi que eu comprei vegetais e galinha?' Ele pensou, não se lembrava de ter ido ao mercado a menos que um mês.

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou tirando um papel branco da embalagem da galinha.

"Para Sasuke, do Kakashi. Ola Sasuke. Aqui esta a galinha que você me pediu para comprar pra você. Eu espero que a festa vá bem e que eles adorem a galinha que você vai fazer para eles. Lembre-se de guardar um pouco para seu fantástico sensei!" Leu Hinata em voz alta.

"Esse baka! Eu não faz nada certo?" Gritou Sasuke revirando os olhos.

"Como assim, Sasuke-kun? Você não esta feliz que Kakashi-sensei te trouxe a galinha que você precisava para a festa?" Ela perguntou fitando-o com um olhar confuso.

"Fora o fato de que essa galinha foi necessária um mês atrás, era a Sakura que precisava dela, não eu. Eu nunca daria uma festa, especialmente uma com gente nela."Ele disse tirando o papel das mãos dela e atirando-o no lixo.

"Oh, tudo bem." Disse Hinata abrindo a embalagem da galinha e começando a lava-la.

"Sasuke-kun, poderia lavar e cortar os vegetais para mim?" Ela perguntou ainda limpando a galinha.

"Certo." Ele disse ficando do lado dela e lavando os vegetais. Depois de terminar ele pegou uma tabua e começou a fatia-los, enquanto Hinata cortava a galinha e temperava com o que tinha encontrado no armário de Sasuke. Ela começou a fritar a galinha com uma chapa recém-aquecida.

"Sasuke-kun, esse plano pode fazer bem a você." Disse Hinata temperando os pedaços da galinha na panela.

Ele tirou sua atenção dos vegetais e olhou para ela.

"Porque você diz isso, Hinata...chan?"

Hinata pôs um dedo no queixo enquanto a outra mão continuava a temperar a galinha. O aroma fazia Sasuke babar involuntariamente.

"Bem, quando você encontrar aquela pessoa especial, Sasuke-kun, você poderá usar essa experiência para encanta-la e fazer ela e você mesmo felizes." Ela disse virando a cabeça dando-lhe um sorriso amigavel.

Ele ficou fitando-a e não pode deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso.

"Hmm, talvez... você precisa dos vegetais agora?"

"Sim, por favor." Ela disse enquanto Sasuke lhe passava os vegetais.

"Obrigada, Sasuke-kun." Ela disse enquanto fritava a carne e os vegetais juntos.

Ele sorriu. Ele tirou arroz do cozinhador de arroz e fez dois bolinhos e colocou um em frente a um assento e outro na frente de outro.

"Eu vejo que você já se acostumou a me chamar de 'Sasuke-kun'." Ele disse se sentando em uma das cadeiras com um bolinho de arroz na frente.

Ela corou quando percebeu que ele estava certo. Ela nem notou o quão confortável dizer seu nome era para ela.

"Eu vejo que esse plano vai seguir muito bem graças a sua rápida adaptação a nossa situação." Ele disse pegando o bloco e colocando no gabinete atrás dele.

"Você esta certo. Isso não deve ser tão difícil quanto eu pensei que ia ser." Ela disse desligando o fogão e separando a comida em dois pratos, pondo um na frente de Sasuke e outro para ela.

Ela se sentou e ambos começaram a comer. Ela levantou a cabeça para ver sua reação á comida. Ela nunca havia cozinhado para ninguém então ela esperava que pelo menos estivesse um pouco bom.

"Hm, Sasuke-kun. Que tal a comida?" Ela perguntou.

Ele olhou para ela e percebeu que talvez fosse a primeira vez que ela cozinhava para alguém. Para ser sincero, ele não comia nada tão bom desde que sua mãe morreu. Comer isso o fazia lembrar da família que ele costumava ter.

"Esta bom. Esta bem melhor que os bolinhos de arroz que eu como todo dia." Ele disse honestamente.

"Você não gosta de bolinhos de arroz? Pensei que você os adorava, do mesmo jeito que Naruto adora ramen."

"Não, eu como eles porque são rápidos de se fazer. Eu não tenho tempo para cozinhar." Ele disse voltando a comer.

Ela o fitava com olhos tristes.

'Não tem tempo para cozinhar, ou não tem ninguém para cozinhar para você.' Ela pensou.

Ela sabia que suas fãs faziam comida, mas provavelmente eram só biscoitos e bolos. Ninguém pode viver só disso. Ela sabia que Sasuke agüentava, assim como Naruto. Ambos só podiam depender deles mesmos para sobreviver.

Então ela teve uma idéia.

"Hm, Sasuke-kun. Já que eu estou fingindo ser sua namorada que tal se eu fizesse almoço e jantar para você de agora em diante? Ia parecer mais verdadeiro que sou sua namorada e você poderia comer algo mais nutritivo, só pra variar. Não importa o que os outros digam, bolinhos de arroz não vão deixar seu corpo mais saudável." Ela disse dando outro sorriso amigável.

Ele sentiu um calor dentro de si quando ela sorriu, mas não sabia o que era esse estranho sentimento.

'Deve ser meu corpo reagindo à nova comida.' Ele disse assentindo com a idéia.

Ambos comeram em silencio, na verdade apreciando um a companhia do outro. Eles sabiam que amanhã seria o dia em que eles iriam iniciar o plano e iriam ser anunciados como casal oficial, e por alguma razão, ambos não podiam esperar o amanhã chegar.


	5. O que você está fazendo, Sasuke!

NT: Desculpe a demora, mas está aqui. Não deixem de mandar rewiews, pois isso sempre me anima!

Capitulo 5: O que você está fazendo, Sasuke!

**Dentro da mansão Hyuuga.**

'Hmm, eu espero que ela se lembre que nos devemos começar nosso plano aproximadamente as oito da manha, hoje. Eu provavelmente não deveria ter vindo uma hora e meia mais cedo, mas eu sinto que precisamos praticar andar de mãos dadas e talvez... alguns abraços para que não seja uma surpresa depois.' Pensou Sasuke que estava de pé em frente ao portão principal da mansão Hyuuga.

Ele bateu no portão e esperou alguns minutos antes que a porta fosse aberta. Esperando que fosse Hinata, já que ela havia dito que era a única acordada a essa hora, ele pegou sua mão macia e começou a puxa-la para fora em direção a vila sem olhar para sua roupa.

Houve resistência da parte dela, mas Sasuke ainda segurava o maximo que podia.

'Ela deve estar nervosa.' Ele pensou enquanto continuava a puxa-la do portão.

Vendo que ela não entregava, ele decidiu fazer algo mais, quando ela tirou sua mão da dele.

'Cara, a Hinata deve ser tão forte quanto eu se ela consegue escapar de mim desse jeito.' Ele pensou enquanto decidiu a empurra-la gentilmente contra uma arvore e tirar ela daquele nervosismo todo.

Ele viu um par de olhos cor de perola brilhantes, cabelo escorrido. Pele branca perfeita podia refletir poeira como luz do sol, lábios cor-de-rosa faziam uma careta.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! O que diabos você pensa que esta fazendo, Neji? Você quase me mata do coração!" Ele gritou.

"O que você quer dizer? Foi você que me puxou para fora. Eu tentei te parar, você sabe." Disse Neji com um sorriso debochado.

Sasuke ficou encarando ele já que não podia negar que ele agarrou Neji, pensando que era Hinata.

Neji se afastou da arvore e voltou alguns passos em direção ao portão.

"Eu não sabia que você era assim, Uchiha, mas isso explica porque você sempre afastou suas fãs. Eu estou lisonjeado, mas eu não jogo nesse time." Disse neji andando de lado para deixar Sasuke entrar no pátio dos Hyuuga.

Sasuke ficou onde estava e ficou vermelho de raiva.

"O que diabos você está dizendo? Eu não sou gay, e mesmo se eu fosse gay eu não escolheria você, seu maníaco-do-destino-filhinho-da-mamãe!" Ele gritou enquanto passava por Neji em direção a porta da frente da mansão.

"O que! Eu não sou feminino, nem tão pouco filhinho-da-mamãe, seu cabelo de galo, obsessivo-pelo-irmão, panaca!" Gritou Neji empurrando Sasuke para que ele pudesse abrir a porta da mansão.

"Eu não tenho cabelo de galo. Pelo menos as pessoas sabem que eu sou um cara de primeira. Quando alguém vê você, tem que procurar o pomo de adão pra saber se você é um cara, e algumas vezes nem assim! Você não devia estar atirando pedras, Hyuuga! É preciso um panaca para reconhecer outro!" Disse Sasuke calmamente depois de devolver os insultos que Neji atirou nele.

Neji levou Sasuke até a sala de estar enquanto ambos se encaravam por causa dos comentários mais cedo.

Sasuke se sentou no sofá enquanto Neji ficou de pé a alguns metros dele com os braços cruzados.

"Sabe, Uchiha, eu nunca disse que não era um panaca. Praticamente todos sabem que eu sou. Pelo menos eu admito. Faria bem a você se contasse ao resto da vila sobre sua preferência sexual." Disse Neji com um sorriso de deboche.

Sasuke se levantou do sofá e empurrou Neji contra uma parede enquanto agarrava sua jaqueta.

"Por favor, Uchiha, eu sei que você não consegue se controlar quando esta perto de mim, mas poderia parar de me tocar." Disse Neji brincando.

"Fecha essa matraca, Hyuuga! Porque você não pode ser silencioso com da vez em que te vi pela primeira vez?" Disse Sasuke encarando Neji com raiva.

Neji tirou Sasuke da sua frente e o jogou contra a mesma parede que estava antes.

"Isso foi antes de você começar a usar minha prima para seu plano espertinho." Disse Neji também encarando Sasuke com raiva nos olhos.

Neji não estava com raiva de Sasuke por causa do plano, mas pela possibilidade de Hinata se machucar emocionalmente quando estivesse conflitando entre gostar de Sasuke e Naruto. Neji a amava como uma irmã agora, e não queria que ela se machucasse, se ele pudesse evitar. Ele a feriu sem piedade alguns meses atrás, e precisava fazer algo para se redimir.

Sasuke se acalmou quando ouviu Neji falar. Ele podia entender porque Neji estava partindo seu ego. Saasuke sabia que Neji não podia acerta-lo a menos que houvesse um bom motivo; então ferir seu orgulho era a melhor idéia. Vendo que Hinata estava envolvida, ele podia entender porque Neji queria protege-la. Quem não iria querer protege-la? Seu rosto e sua presença praticamente gritavam, "me proteja".

"Eu imagino que você já sabe tudo sobre o plano. Ela te contou?" Perguntou Sasuke sentindo Neji soltar sua camisa.

Neji balançou sua cabeça negativamente enquanto ele e Sasuke foram até o sofá e se sentaram.

"Eu ouvi vocês dois conversando dois dias atrás."

"Entendo... você entende que eu falei serio. Vou protege-la caso algo aconteça." Ele disse olhando para uma mesa na sala.

Ele viu uma revista intitulada "Melhores Casas e Jardins" que tinha uma foto da mesma sala onde ele estava. Vendo mais de perto, ele viu o titulo de uma das matérias, "Dentro da Mansão Hyuuga."

Ele olhou para o garoto de olhos brancos e o ouviu suspirar.

"Não é com isso que estou preocupado. Ela pode se proteger se for preciso." Ele disse deitando a cabeça na parte de trás do sofá e fechando os olhos.

"Então porque você esta tão pesaroso se ela pode se proteger sozinha?" Perguntou Sasuke encarando o outro garoto.

Neji abriu seus olhos e ficou encarando o outro sem nenhuma expressão facial.

"Isso não é da sua conta, Uchiha." Disse Neji enquanto encarava Sasuke.

"Pro diabo que não é! Você vai me dizer já que a gente vai se ver bastante uma vez que sou o namorado de Hinata."

"Falso namorado, lembre-se disso, Uchiha." Disse Neji friamente.

"Que seja. Me conta logo." Disse Sasuke encarando ainda mais Neji.

Neji se levantou do sofa e caminhou até uma das janelas. Ele ficou observando ao longe os pássaros voando pelo céu.

"Hinata… ela não é tão forte quanto você acha."

"O que você quer dizer, Hyuuga? Você acabou de dizer que ela podia se proteger se fosse preciso." Replicou Sasuke.

Neji olhou para trás, em direção a Sasuke como se ele fosse a pessoa mais estúpida que ele já havia conhecido.

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer. Ela é forte, mas é fraca emocionalmente. Eu não quero dizer em confiança, pois ela evoluiu muito nisso, eu quero dizer em sabedoria de relações."

"Como assim? Ela vai terminar com Naruto no final; então não se preocupe com suas emoções, pois ela não vai se machucar. Ela vai terminar com ele." Respondeu Sasuke confiante.

Neji o encarou como se estivesse vendo atraves dele.

"Será?" Ele disse caminhando até a porta.

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer a Neji. O que ele podia dizer?

'Ela vai terminar com o pateta... não vai?' Ele pensou observando Neji, perto da porta arrumando sua mochila.

'Ele é assustador, esse Neji Hyuuga. É como se ele pudesse ver o futuro as vezes.' Pensou Sasuke ainda encarando Neji.

"Você não devia encarar as pessoas quando suas costas estão viradas, especialmente se forem homens. E você imagina porque pensei que você era gay. Por acaso minhas costas estão tão apertadas que você não pode ignorar?" Disse Neji se virando para encarar Sasuke.

"Você e suas piadas sujas. E você imagina porque eu pensei que você era gay." Ele disse olhando para a janela. Ele imaginou que fossem sete horas agora que o sol já podia ser visto do lado de fora.

Neji ignorou o comentario de Sasuke e abriu a porta.

"Diga a Hinata que eu disse para ser cuidadosa. Ela vai precisar se estiver perto de você." Disse Neji atravessando a porta e indo se encontrar com seu time na floresta.

Sasuke ignorou o ultimo comentario de Neji e se levantou. Ele foi por um corredor e depois por um lance de escadas. No segundo andar ele viu outro corredor. Ele o atravessou imaginando que era nesse andar que estavam os quartos.

'Ela disse que do quarto dela dava pra ver a rua então deve ser no fim do corredor.' Ele pensou andando o resto do caminho até o quarto. Ele parou no fim do corredor, vendo duas portas uma de frente para a outra. Ele não sabia qual era o quarto dela então ele abriu a porta a sua direita supondo que fosse o quarto dela.

Ao abrir a porta seus olhos caíram no corpo de Hinata. Gotas d'água escorriam por sua pele enquanto ela se cobria com uma toalha. Seus cabelos azul-escuros caiam em seu rosto num sedutor penteado, até ela começar a secar os cabelos com outra toalha.

Ele deixou seus olhos notarem seu peito e perceber o quão amplo era para uma garota de doze anos que estaria fazendo treze em alguns meses.

'Ela estava escondendo tudo isso naquelas roupas grossas?' Pensou Sasuke ainda observando a pequena Hinata.

'Ela esta em boa forma.' Ele pensou quando viu um pouco de músculos em seus braços e estomago.

'...Muito bom." Ele pensou, até bater em sua testa quando percebeu que estava espiando ela. Ele sabia que ficar observando-a era indecente e errado, mas o que ele não percebeu era que seu nariz esta sangrando e que o som do tapa foi muito maior do que ele havia antecipado.

Hinata parou de secar seu cabelo quando ouviu um tapa a menos de uns metros dela. Quuando ela abaixou a toalha, ela se viu com um rapaz de cabelos negros com uma marca de mão na testa e que estava sangrando em seu chão de ladrilhos.

Ele estava, ele estava encarando ela.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ela gritou atirando a toalha no seu rosto e o empurrando para fora.

O que ela não sabia é que quando ela o empurrou, ele atravessou a porta em frente ao banheiro indo parar direto no seu quarto. Ele caiu na cama onde estavam as roupas do dia. Quando ele se levantou, sua cabeça estava coberta por algo. Quando ele tirou a peça de renda da sua cabeça, ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir. Ainda segurando a peça, ele se virou e viu Hinata em um roupão de banho. Ela tinha um olhar chocado quando percebeu o que Sasuke estava segurando.

"Sasuke-kun, o que você esta fazendo com minha ro-roupa de baixo." Ela disse ainda chocada.

'Roupa de baixo?' Ele pensou quando percebeu o item em sua mão. Ele focou seus olhos negros na peça, e notou uma delicada calcinha branca na sua mão.

Ele fitou o rosto avermelhado de Hinata, então a calcinha, então o rosto de Hinata, e então a calcinha.

Ele jogou a calcinha na cama e se virou para o lado aposto de Hinata. Seu rosto estava mais vermelho que o cabelo do Gaara.

"Hinata-chan. Eu…isto é…eu não quis pe-pegar sua calcinha." Ele gaguejou olhando para o chão.

'Droga! Ela provavelmente pensa que sou um tremendo pervertido ou algo assim!" Ele pensou se preparando para um tapa na cara. Não apenas ele pegou sua calcinha, mas também a viu nua. O pior era que quando ele a viu nua, ele ficou observando seu corpo ao invés de sair dali assim que a viu

Quando o tapa não veio, ele se virou encontrando nada, mas um quarto vazio. Ele olhou para a cama e notou que as roupas haviam sumido também.

"Sasuke-kun, o que estava fazendo no meu banheiro antes?" Disse Hinata calmamente, vendo Sasuke de uma fresta na porta.

Ele sentou na cama e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Eu pensei que o banheiro fosse seu quarto." Ele disse sinceramente.

"Ah. Você... você viu alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou corando e juntando as pontas dos dedos.

Ele olhou para ela e percebeu o quão ela estava desconfortavel.

'Vai ser melhor se eu mentir para ela se sentir mais confortável comigo.' Pensou.

"Não, eu não vi nada, Hinata-chan." Ele mentiu fitando-a.

O vermelho no rosto de Hinata se foi com o que ele disse. Mas voltou quando se lembrou dele com a calcinha.

"Hm, Sasuke-kun. Porque você estava com minha calcinha?" Ela perguntou inocentemente.

Ele corou um pouco enquanto respondia.

"Foi um acidente. Quando você me empurrou do banheiro, eu passei pela porta e cai na sua cama. Estava na minha cabeça então eu tirei e você entrou no quarto. O resto você sabe." Ele disse enquanto seu rosto voltava ao normal.

"Ah, tudo bem." Ela disse.

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos até Sasuke quebrar o gelo.

"Hm, Hinata-chan. Porque você não trancou a porta do banheiro?" Ele perguntou já que era de senso comum .

"Não ha trancas nas portas dos banheiros." Ela disse calmamente.

Ele ficou surpreso.

"Porque não?" Perguntou curioso.

"Entenda, a mansão Hyuuga tem muitos banheiros. Um do outro lado de cada quarto. Imaginamos que trancas não seriam necessárias já que todos têm seus próprios banheiros e interrupções inesperadas não aconteceriam." Ela disse calmamente.

"Entendo. Isso faz sentido." Ele disse fitando o rosto dela.

"Quer sair agora para tomar o café?" Ela disse dando um doce sorriso.

Ele assentiu e saiu da cama. Enquanto ela procurava algo no armário ele aproveitou para observar o quarto.

O quarto era surpreendentemente simples. Havia uma cama com bordas de madeira com lençóis brancos; uma mesa de madeira com ervas e vasos, uma cadeira de madeira e dois porta-retratos. Um com uma foto do time de Hinata. O outro tinha duas pequenas fotos. Um com uma foto dela e Neji quando crianças e outra deles mais recente.

Quando ele olhou para Hinata percebeu que ela ainda não havia encontrado o que estava procurando.

"O que você esta procurando, Hinata-chan?" Ele perguntou indo até ela.

"Estou procurando minha bolsa. Vamos tomar café certo, Sasuke-kun?" Ela disse ainda procurando pela bolsa.

Ele pegou sua mão e a afastou do armario.

"Eu pago, Hinata-chan. Eu sou seu namorado afinal." Ele disse saindo do quarto e desceu as escadas para a sala.

"Mas Sasuke-kun, não é necessário." Ela disse calçando suas sandalias assim que ele soltou sua mão.

Ele pegou sua mão de novo e começou a puxa-la até fora da mansão e do portão. Eles pararam na mesma arvore em que ele emupurou Neji anteriormente.

"Lembre-se, Hinata-chan, isso é o que namorados fazem por suas namoradas. Não se preocupe com dinheiro, eu tenho o bastante." Ele disse olhando para seus olhos de perolas.

"Não estou preocupada com dinheiro. Só não quero que gaste o seu." Ela disse calmamente sem olhar para ele.

Ele sorriu para ela quando percebeu que Hinata era do tipo de garota que não gostava de ser agradada com coisas materiais.

'Não estou surpreso. Ela deve ser do tipo que prefere atenção extra a um par extra de brincos de diamante.' Ele pensou deixando seus olhos amaciarem sem perceber.

Hinata não percebeu que os olhos dele estavam focando em sua saia curta. Ela viu as garotas com seus namorados e notou que todas se vestiam com roupas curtas, então resolveu fazer assim também. Tenten deu a ela muitas roupas em seu aniversario, antes de Neji voltar a gostar dela. Ela imaginou que Tenten deu a ela as roupas estilosas porque sentia pena por Neji a tratar tão mal.

Ela vestia uma saia quadriculada que mostrava um pouco de suas coxas. Ela também usava camisa branca de mangas curtas que cobria seu estomago até ela se esticar, então um pouco do seu estomago ficaria exposto. Ela ainda usava as mesmas sandálias ninjas, já que ela sentiu que precisaria delas caso tivesse que correr.

Sasuke se permitiu olhar a vestimenta de Hinata.Ele tinha que admitir que Hinata ficava bem exótica com seus olhos cor de perola e seu corpo curvilíneo.

'Cara, ela é a única pessoa de doze anos que eu conheço que tem esses ares.' Ele pensou ainda observando-a.

Ele notou que mesmo que a saia mostrasse um pouco das coxas, ela ainda tinha uma aura de inocência ao redor. Ele também se lembrou que quando caiu nas roupas dela havia um short para usar sob a saia. Sua inocencia e modestia agradavam ele.

"Você esta… bonita, Hinata-chan." Ele disse desviando o olhar.

Ela ergueu sua visão da saia para o rosto de Sasuke. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso mesmo que ele não pudesse ver.

"Obrigada, Sasuke-kun." Ela disse calmamente.

Ele olhou de volta para ela e pegou sua mão.

"Vamos tomar o café." Ele disse levando-a para um pequeno café-restaurante no centro da vila.

**No centro da vila.**

"Ei, Garota Testuda, o que esta fazendo aqui?" Gritou Ino para Sakura do outro lado da rua.

Ino caminha até Sakura para dar um grande careta.

Uma veia apareceu na testa de Sakura ao ouvir a voz irritante de Ino.

"Ola, Ino porquinha. Eu estou voltando do mercado e indo para casa. O que você esta fazendo aqui?" Disse Sakura rindo da expressão furiosa de Ino.

"Eu estava comprando comida na venda." Disse Ino por entre os dentes.

"Que seja, Ino porquinha. Eu tenho que ir pra casa agora. Minha mãe precisa dos tomates." Ela disse começando a se afastar de Ino.

Ela parou de andar quando viu uma pequena multidão reunida ao redor de um restaurante com um café para a rua. Na verdade não era uma pequena multidão, mas uma grande multidão composta por alguns adultos e muitos adolescentes, garotas e garotos.

Ela se vira para Ino e a vê encarando a multidão. Ino se vira e vê Sakura e ambas vão até a multidão. Como todas em Konoha sabiam, Ino and Sakura eram as garotas mais barulhentas do mundo.

"Consegue ver alguma coisa, Ino porquinha?" Disse Sakura tentando pular um pouco para ver sobre os ombros de um homem.

"Daria para você parar de me chamar assim, Garota Testuda? Eu não vejo nada. O que eles estão olhando?" Disse Ino tentando se espremer entre a multidão e falhando.

"Oh, querido! Eles não são ainda mais bonitinhos que aqueles dois que vimos ontem?" Disse uma mulher a seu marido vendo os dois jovens sentados perto um do outro tomando o café, que incluía suco, ovos, torrada e algumas salsichas.

"Sim, querida. Eles são mais bonitos que aqueles dois que vimos ontem no mercado." Disse o homem a sua esposa.

"Ah, ela é tão linda... de tirar o fôlego! Tão bonita!" Uma voz podia ser ouvida no meio da multidão.

"Olhem o garoto. Ele é pecaminosamente lindo para sua idade. Ele pegou a garota certa como sua namorada." Outra voz era ouvida na multidão.

"De quem vocês acham que eles estão falando, Ino?" Perguntou Sakura ainda sem poder ver o casal que todos estavam falando.

'Aposto que não são mais lindos que eu e Sasuke quando finalmente estivermos juntos.' Pensou Sakura sorrindo sonhadoramente.

"Eu não sei, Sakura. Não consigo ver nada." Gritou Ino

Mais vozes de adoração ao casal vindo dos adultos podiam ser ouvidas, porem Ino e Sakura perceberam que nem todos estavam felizes ao ver o casal desconhecido. Algumas das garotas estavam encarando furiosamente o café.

"Eu não acredito! O que ela esta fazendo com meu homem?" Berrou uma loira.

"Seu homem? Ele é meu homem!" Gritou uma ruiva.

"Não acredito que aquela garota o roubou." Disse uma morena.

"Do que vocês estão falando? Provavelmente foi ele que a roubou." Disse uma voz masculina no meio da multidão.

"É isso ai! Ele deve ter se aproveitado de sua natureza inocente contra ela mesma, aquele fuinha!" Gritou outro garoto.

"Olha como fala dele seu babaca!" Gritou outra loira.

"Oha a lingua sua bruxa!" Disse um moreno.

"Como Hinata pode sair com um cara desses?" Gritou um garoto de cabelos prateados.

"Hinata!" Gritaram Ino e Sakura sem acreditar.

"Hinata tem um namorado?" Disse Ino enciumada.

'Eu não acredito que ela conseguiu um namorado antes de mim.' Pensou Ino tentando ver quem era o namorado de Hinata.

"Ela tem tanta sorte. Eu queria tanto que Sasuke-kun me chamasse para sair e então poderíamos ser namorados." Disse Sakura com os olhos brihando sonhadoramente.

"Em seus sonhos, Garota Testuda. Sasuke-kun será meu!" Gritou Ino na cara de Sakura.

"Não será não, Ino porquinha." Sakura estava furiosa.

"Será sim!" Gritou Ino.

"Não será não!" Berrou Sakura.

"Será sim!" Gritou Ino.

"Oh, vejam. Ela esta dando para ele comer." Disse uma mulher em adoração, vendo os dois jovens em seu momento "particular".

"AHHHHH! São tão bonitinhos!" Disse uma outra voz.

"Maldição! Quem ela pensa que é para dar de comer a Sasuke-kun?" Gritou uma das garotas.

"Sasuke-kun?" Disseram Ino e Sakura chocadas.

"SAIAM DO MEU CAMINHO!" Ambas berraram.

A multidão deu espaço para as duas garotas psicoticas deixando elas verem a janela que estavam olhando.

Quando elas alcançaram a janela, seus olhos saírem das órbitas. Lá elas viram seu amado Sasuke-kun sendo alimentado por uma tímida, porem diferente Hinata. Não bastasse isso, ele tinha um braço lançando a cintura dela. Ele estava... ele estava dando um pequeno sorriso para Hinata.

"NÃO PODE SER!" Elas gritaram.

Sasuke e Hinata continuaram como se não ouvissem a confusão do lado de fora, mas claro que ambos ouviram já que o vidro tinha meio centímetro de espessura e as vozes do lado de fora podiam machucar até um surdo.

"Você esta indo muito bem, Hinata-chan." Ele disse recebendo uma colher com ovos dela.

Sem perceber, estava apreciando ser alimentado por Hinata.

'Cara, quem imaginaria que Hinata também tinha um pequeno fã clube?' Ele pensou sentindo os olhares enciumados dos garotos do lado de fora.

"Obrigada, Sasuke-kun." Ela disse comendo uma torrada.

Seu plano estava funcionando sem dificuldades.Algumas das fãs já haviam deixado a multidão e os adultos estavam desaparecendo também.

"O pateta ainda não chegou. Eu acho que devemos ir ao bar de ramen do Ichiraku se queremos fazer ele nos ver juntos." Ele sussurrou para ela, para que ninguém pudesse ouvir.

"Concordo."Ela disse sorrindo para ele para que as garotas de fora pudessem ver.

"Bem, estou contente que nenhum problema surgiu. Nosso plano esta indo perfeitamente." Ele disse e sorriu para ela para que as garotas de fora pudessem ver.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Berraram Ino e Sakura da entrada do café.

'Pra que eu abri minha boca.' Ele pensou suspirando pesadamente.


	6. A pratica faz a perfeição

Capitulo 6: A pratica faz a perfeição

**No centro da vila.**

"SASUKE-KUN, QUAL O SIGINIFICADO DISSO!" Berraram Ino e Sakura que estavam do lado da cadeira de Sasuke.

"O que parece que estou fazendo?" Ele disse rolando os olhos e trazendo Hinata mais para perto de si.

Vapor podia ser visto saindo das orelhas das duas garotas.

'O que Sasuke-kun esta fazendo?" Pensou Ino raivosamente enquanto encarava Hinata.

'Por acaso ele sabe que é a Hinata quem ele esta tocando?' Pensou Sakura observando o casal feliz.

'Essa é uma pergunta idiota! Você sabe que ele sabe que é ela! Faça algo baka!' Gritou Sakura interior.

Sasuke percebe que Sakura e Ino estavam céticas de sua relação com Hinata então ele estendeu o braço e puxou Hinata de seu assento para sentar em seu colo. De costas para as garotas, Hinata se permitiu corar. Ela ficou corada pelo embaraço da situação, então ela pôs sua cabeça entre o pescoço e o ombro de Sasuke para que ninguém visse seu olhar surpreso. Ela sabia que alguns jovens do lado de fora estavam furiosos com a cena afetiva e provavelmente estavam chocados.

'Ele nunca disse que eu teria que sentar em seu colo.' Pensou Hinata se mexendo para ficar mais confortável.

Sasuke abraçou sua cintura para faze-la parar de se mexer. Era estranhamente bom, mas ele não queria que ela causasse uma "elevação" nele ainda.

Trazendo o corpo dela próximo ao seu, ele observava os olhos arregalados de Ino e Sakura.

"Se importam? Estou no meio do café com minha Hinata-chan." Ele disse beijando a testa de Hinata.

'Droga, espero que ninguém pense que estou amolecendo por causa disso.' Ele pensou enquanto as duas garotas se seguravam para não desmaiarem pelo choque.

"Sasuke-kun acabou de beijar a testa da Hinata, Ino." Sussurou Sakura.

"Tem que ser um pesadelo." Disse Ino se soltando de Sakura.

As duas garotas encaravam as costas de Hinata enquanto tentavam tira-la de perto de Sasuke.

Assim que seus dedos iam tocar o braço de Hinata, veio uma kunai que estava prestes a decepar seus dedos se elas não se movessem rápido.

Vendo a mão, seus olhares viajaram pelo braço, para o ombro e para o rosto de seu amado Sasuke-kun.

"O que pensam que estão fazendo?" Ele disse furiosamente encarando as duas.

"Sasuke-kun." Disse Sakura surpresa.

'Ele podia ter cortado meus dedos!' Pensou Sakura vendo a kunai ainda nas mãos dele.

'O que diabos? Porque ele fez isso?' Pensou Ino fitando os olhos furiosos de Sasuke.

"Não toquem nela!" Ele disse por entre os dentes.

"Sasuke-kun." Disseram Ino e Sakura ainda surpresas que seu Sasuke-kun iria machuca-las para proteger Hinata.

As garotas ficaram ali, se recusando a sair. Hinata se sentia desconfortável com elas, mas sabia que tinha que agir como a namorada para faze-las deixar Sasuke em paz.

Ela ergueu a cabeça do ombro de Sasuke e gentilmente tocou a bochecha de Sasuke. Seus olhos se travaram por alguns segundos.

"Sasuke-kun, ainda esta com fome?" Perguntou Hinata docemente apontando para o café meio comido.

Ele olhou para o prato e suspirou.

"De repente não sinto mais fome. E você?" Ele perguntou alisando o braço esquerdo já que seu lado direito estava encostado em seu peito.

"Não. Estou cheia." Disse Hinata tentando sair do colo de Sasuke, mas ele a puxou de volta.

"Tem certeza, você só comeu um pedaço de torrada." Ele disse dando a ela um olhar preocupado.

Ela sorriu e esfregou sua bochecha contra a dele.

"Você se preocupa comigo demais, Sasuke-kun. Estou satisfeita, é serio." Exclamou Hinata.

Sasuke estava surpreso com a demostração de afeição de Hinata.

'Não vimos ninguem esfregando suas bochechas... bom trabalho, Hinata-chan' Ele pensou sorrindo abertamente.

Sakura e Ino estavam pegando fogo com toda atenção que Hinata estava ganhando de Sasuke.

'Como pode Sasuke ser tão mau comigo, que sou sua parceira, e tão doce com ela?' Berrou Sakura Interior frustrada.

'Sasuke-kun, porque esta fazendo isso?' Pensou Ino ainda observando o casal em seu momento privado.

"MAS QUE DIABOS ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI?" Berrou Naruto da multidão.

Ele finalmente alcançou a janela e parou. Ele viu Hinata no colo de Sasuke!

"MAS QUE DIABOS!" Ele berrou correndo até o lado de dentro do café e parando entre Ino e Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, o que esta fazendo?" Perguntou Naruto olhando para as costas de Hinata.

Ela se levantou do colo de Sasuke e voltou ao seu assento.

"Só estou curtindo o tempo junto com Sasuke-kun." Ela disse olhando para Sasuke e corando um pouco.

Enquanto os três estavam olhando, Sasuke moveu sua cabeça à de Hinata e a beijou suavemente nos lábios. Era doce, delicado e estranhamente afetivo para um beijo de uma falsa relação.

'Meu primeiro beijo.' Pensou Hinata fechando os olhos.

'…Bom.' Pensou Sasuke tambem fechando os olhos.

O casal estava corando quando finalmente se separaram. Eles viram seus olhos para os três e percebem que eles não estavam lá.

"Onde eles estão?" Perguntou Hinata olhando pelo café.

Sasuke olho para o chão quando sentiu algo o chutando. Caídos no chão estavam Sakura, Naruto e Ino, se contorcendo pelo choque de ver ele e Hinata se beijando.

"Eles estão no chão." Disse Sasuke erguendo a mão para o garçom, para que pudesse pagar a conta.

Depois de pagar, Sasuke pegou a mão de Hinata e a ajudou a se levantar. As garotas de fora do vidro estavam impressionadas o quão cavaleiro Sasuke era com Hinata.

Ambos se desviaram dos três corpos e sairam.

Uma vez do lado de fora, eles se dirigiram à casa de Sasuke.

Hinata esperava que as fãs de Sasuke os cerceassem e perguntassem se eles estavam mesmo juntos, acabou percebendo que ninguém os incomodou. Ela olha para os lados e vê as garotas parecendo tristes e perdidas como se seu mundo fosse acabar.

'Elas não vão nem tentar pegar o Sasuke de volta?' Pensou Hinata se afastando do centro da vila.

Sasuke olhou para Hinata e viu seu olhar confuso. Parando perto de uma fonte, ele ergueu o queixo de Hinata e a fez olhar nos seus olhos.

"Qual o problema, Hinata-chan?" Ele perguntou largando seu queixo.

"Porque elas não estão nos bombardeando com perguntas e avançando em mim por raiva?" Perguntou Hinata.

Ele sorriu e olhou de volta ao café para ver suas fãs voltando pra casa bem lentamente.

"É porque elas sabem que não tem nenhuma chance contra você." Ele disse alegremente.

"Como assim?" Ela perguntou.

"Você é diferente delas, Hinata. Veja, todas minhas fãs são verbais, fúteis, temperamentais e talvez um pouco loucas. Você não é nada disso." Ele disse voltando a andar.

"E o que isso tem a ver?" Perguntou Hinata correndo para alcançar Sasuke.

Ele olhou para ela com o canto dos olhos e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Elas estão acostumadas a competir entre si. Elas nunca enfrentaram alguém como você. Elas sabem que não podem te irritar, então não te insultam. Também sabem que não se preocupa tanto com a aparência então não vão comentar, e para mim, você é bem melhor que todas elas." Explicou Sasuke olhando para ela com o canto dos olhos.

Hinata corou com o elogio de Sasuke.

'Sasuke-kun esta provando ser um cara completamente diferente do que pensei que fosse'. Ela pensou caminhando ao seu lado.

Ela se aproximou dele e enlaçou seu braço do dele.

Sasuke rergueu uma sombrancelha a isso, mas não tirou seu braço.

"Você também é muito boa, então elas provavelmente não querem ferir seus sentimentos. Eu te disse isso antes, você não tem inimigos." Ele disse pondo uma das mãos no bolso.

O silencio estava até confortável para os dois, quer dizer, até algumas vozes irritantes quebrarem o silencio.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Gritaram a loira e a de cabelos rosa.

"SASUKE FILHO DA PUTA!" Berrou Naruto correndo atrás das garotas.

"Naruto baka, não chame Sasuke-kun disso!" Gritou Sakura socando Naruto atras da cabeça.

Deixando Naruto no chão, Sakura e Ino correram o resto do caminho até o casal.

"Sasuke-kun…porque?" Perguntou Ino.

Sasuke e Hinata se olharam com expressões confusas.

"Porque o que, Ino-chan?" Perguntou Hinata.

Ino a encarou e ignorou sua pergunta. Ela continuou a fitar Sasuke, so para perceber que ele estava confuso.

"Responda a pergunta, Ino." Disse Sasuke a encarando.

"Porque… porque ela." Sakura terminou por Ino.

Hinata olhou para Sakura, mas Sakura não encontrou com seus olhos.

Naruto finalmente se levantou do chão e caminhou até o grupo. Chegando lá ele se surpreendeu com o que Sakura disse.

'Como assim "porque ela?" Ela devia estar perguntando porque Hinata escolheria um esse filho da mãe sem coração.' Pensou Naruto encarando Sasuke.

"Porque eu não deveria escolhe-la, Sakura?" Ele perguntou apertando seu braço contra Hinata.

Sakura finalmente olhou para Hinata com uma expressão enojada.

"Ela não é boa o bastante para você!" Ela berrou.

Ino e Naruto ficaram olhando para Sakura espantados.

Sasuke a encarou ainda mais duramente ao ver o rosto de Hinata se entristecer.

"Do que você esta falando, Sakura?" Ele disse calmamente.

Ela corre até Sasuke em empurra Hinata pro lado.

"Ouch!" Soluçou Hinata ao cair duramente no chão.

Ino e Naruto ajudaram Hinata a se levantar e olharam para Sakura estarrecidos.

'Isso foi baixo, até pra você Sakura.' Pensou Ino.

Ino e Naruto pegaram seus lenços e tentaram limpar os cortes nas pernas e braços de Hinata.

Naruto olhou para Sakura franzindo a testa.

"Estou surpreso com você, Sakura-chan." Disse Naruto desaprovadamente.

'Não pode ser a mesma Sakura que eu conheço.' Pensou Naruto.

"Cala a boca, Naruto!" Ela disse enlaçando os braços no pescoço de Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, eu sou bem melhor pra você do que ela! Sou inteligente, bonita, doce e muito amável. Esta tentando me deixar com ciúmes? Não precisa fazer isso Sasuke-kun. Você não precisa de uma amadora. Você pode me ter." Ela disse esfregando se rosto contra o de Sasuke.

A sensação da bochecha de Sakura contra a sua não era boa. Quando Hinata o fez, parecia genuíno e agradável, não desconfortável com era com Sakura.

Naruto desviou o olhar do corte de Hinata para encarar Sakura.

'Porque ela esta pondo Hinata-chan pra baixo? Hinata-chan não fez nada alem de ser boa com ela.' Pensou Naruto ainda limpando alguns cortes de Hinata.

Ao ver o rosto de Hinata, ele não pode deixar de notar como ela era bonita. Ela irradiava inocencia e docura por cada poro de seu corpo.

'No que estou pensando. É a Hinata-chan pelo amor de Deus.' Pensou Naruto balançando negativamente a cabeça.

Sakura abraçou Sasuke ainda mais forte.

"Sasuke-kun, não é tarde demais! Você pode deixa-la e eu irei perdoa-lo. Eu sei que ela deve estar usando algum truque para estar com você. Ela deve ter usado alguma erva para hipnotizar você! Eu sabia que ela era suspeita! Ela deve criar poções estranhas pra cobrir o fato de ser tão má lutadora! Não me admira que a família pense tão mau dela! Ela não tem nenhuma classe!" Disse Sakura tentando ficar ainda mais perto de Sasuke.

Sasuke mau à estava ouvindo. Ela apenas continuava a observar Hinata e suas feridas sangrando. Ele viu Naruto prender um lenço num corte sobre a coxa direita e Hinata corar com o contato próximo. Ele sentiu um estranho sentimento subindo. Algo que ele nunca pensou que sentiria, ciúmes. Ele estava enciumado que Naruto estava tocando Hinata, mas também sentia raiva por Sakura ter machucado e estar insultando Hinata.

'Parece que Sakura é a única na vila que não se importa em machucar Hinata.' Pensou Sasuke raivosamente.

Quando ele ouviu Sakura insultar Hinata e viu o quão Hinata fora afetada por suas palavras ele explodiu.

"NÃO ME TOQUE SAKURA!" Ele berrou, empurrando-a.

Ela caiu no chão, mas não tão duramente como Hinata. Sakura estava chocada que Sasuke a iria empurrar com tanta força.

"Mas Sasuke-kun." Ela disse docemente.

Ele não agüentava a voz dela. Era carregada de falsa doçura. Ele caminhou até Hinata e a pegou gentilmente de Naruto e Ino.

Ele a ergueu, como á uma noiva e se levantou. Ele beijou Hinata nos lábios novamente.

Naruto olhava para eles do chão. Ele sentiu ciumes correndo por suas veias ao ver Sasuke erguer Hinata em seus braços. Ficou ainda mais enciumado quando Sasuke beijou Hinata.

'O que diabos a de errado comigo? Porque estou com tanto ciúme hoje?' Pensou Naruto encarando Sasuke.

Ele viu Sasuke ir até Sakura, ainda segurando Hinata.

Sasuke ficou encarando-a enquanto segurava Hinata apertada contra seu peito. Hinata deitou a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke, cansada dos eventos do dia.

"Não se atreva a tocar Hinata novamente, e se o fizer eu farei como missão pessoal, sumir com você da face da Terra. Me entendeu, Sakura?" Ele disse duramente.

"Mas Sasuke-kun-" Ela foi interrompida por Sasuke.

"Não diga mais nada, Sakura! Todas as coisas que você disse são falsas e sabe disso. Você é que é a lutadora fraca. Sua família é que devia te tratar como merda não a dela! E para sua informação, você não é bonita, doce ou amável. A única coisa que você é, é esperta, mas nem isso hoje!" Ele gritou passando por ela.

"Ela é mil vezes mais forte que você, Sakura. Não só isso, mas trabalha duro nas ervas para curar seus companheiros e amigos, o que é muito mais do que posso dizer sobre você!" Disse Sasuke carregando Hinata para longe das três pessoas mais irritantes do mundo.

Sakura ficou sentada no chão, chocada que seu Sasuke-kun disse á ela. Sakura Interior estava silenciosa tambem, não por causa do que Sasuke disse, mas pelo que Sakura fez.

'Da próxima vez que quiser abrir essa boca, me consulte primeiro.' Disse Sakura Interior.

'Cala a boca!' Pensou Sakura.

Os três viram Sasuke e Hinata desaparecerem na distancia. Assim que suas silhuetas sumiram, Ino e Naruto ficaram encarando Sakura.

"Porque Sasuke-kun me empurrou daquele jeito?" Perguntou Salura se levantando e tirando o pó das roupas.

"Porque? Como assim porque?" Gritaram Ino e Naruto.

Sakura estava surpresa com eles, nunca imaginou que eles iriam levantar suas vozes á ela.

"Porque estão gritando comigo?" Ela disse ao ver o quão nervosos eles estavam, especialmente Naruto.

"Você não pode ser tão burra, Sakura. Você não tinha o direito de tratar Hinata-chan daquele jeito." Disse Naruto virando as costas para ela.

Sakura estava surpresa que Naruto estava sem seu temperamento hiperativo. Ela até disse seu nome sem o 'chan'.

"Não foi minha intenção, mas não foi tão mau assim." Disse Sakura encarando o chão.

Ino foi até ela e deu um tapa em seu rosto.

"Não foi tão mau? Ta brincando, né? Por acaso não viu o olhar de Hinata? Você a magoou, Sakura! Você a fez se lembrar se sua família que a ignora! Você sabe como ela se sente a respeito disso! Como pode? Eu não gostei dessa historia também, mas nunca machucaria Hinata do jeito que você fez!" Gritou Ino.

Sakura não se mexeu, se sentindo culpada. Ela não queria disser todas aquelas coisas, mas estava tão zangada que Sasuke estava com outra pessoa.

"Me desculpe." Ela disse masageando a bochecha.

"Não sou eu com quem você devia se desculpar." Disse Ino.

Sakura ficou encarando as costas de Naruto. Ele estava estranhamente quieto. Ela não gostava disso.

"Naruto-kun?" Ela murmurou.

"Que?" Ele disse.

"Você me odeia agora?" Ela perguntou.

Ele começou a caminhar, pondo as mãos nos bolsos.

"Cara, eu to com fome. Vou comer ramen." Ele disse também desaparecendo.

Ino e Sakura olhavam para o espaço vazio que Naruto havia ocupado, sem entender seu estranho comportamento.

Sakura encarou o chão triste.

'Ele não respondeu minha pergunta.' Ela pensou.

**Do lado de fora do apartamento do Sasuke.**

Sasuke não conseguia abrir a porta da frente já que ainda tinha Hinata em seus braços. Hinata olhou para o rosto de Sasuke e riu.

"Você pode me por no chão, Sasuke-kun." Ela disse tentando sair de seus braços, mas ele não permitiu.

"Você esta ferida." Ele disse.

"São só alguns cortes." Ela disse novamente tentando sair dos braços de Sasuke.

"Alguns cortes profundos, Hinata-chan. Você deve ter caído em algumas pedras pontiagudas." Ele disse segurando Hinata mais firmemente.

"Hinata-chan ponha a mão no bolso da frente e pegue minhas chaves." Ele disse suavimente.

Ambos coraram quando ela pôs a mão em seu bolso. Depois de pegar as chaves, ela abre a porta para deixar Sasuke entrar. Na sala, Sasuke deita gentilmente Hinata no sofá e volta pra porta e a fecha.

Voltando a ela, ele percebe que o corte que Naruto havia limpado estava sangrando de novo. Ele a ergueu e comeu a andar.

"O que esta fazendo, Sasuke-kun?" Perguntou Hinata vendo ela leva-la para os fundos da casa.

"Vou cuidar de seus cortes." Ele disse ainda caminhando.

Ao chegar no banheiro, ele a senta no balcão e começa a procurar curativos e toalhas embaixo da pia. Apos encontrar todos os itens que precisava, ele começou a cuidar de Hinata.

Ele liga a torneira e deixa cair um pouco de água gelada sobre uma pequena toalha de mão. Ele deixa a pia cheia até a metade antes de desligar.

Encarando Hinata, ele levantou um pouco sua saia para tirar o lenço que Naruto havia colocado. Hinata corou um pouco, mas não portestou enquanto Sasuke limpava o sangue do corte na sua coxa.

'É macio.' Ele pensou ainda limpando-a.

Sasuke estava corando, mas sua cabeça estava pra baixo. Sua franja cobria seu rosto então Hinata não podia ver.

Erguendo a coxa dela com uma mão, ele começou a enfaixa-la até estar totalmente coberta. Seus dedos permaneceram mais tempo que o devido mas nenhum deles disse nada. Sasuke começou a limpar os outro cortes do mesmo jeito.

Ambos estavam quietos enquanto Sasuke cuidava de Hinata. Ela estava surpresa que ele pudesse ser tão gentil com ela. Ela sorriu observando o topo da cabeça de Sasuke, vendo seus cabelos se moverem pra frente e pra trás com cada movimento. Ela não sabia porque, mas queria passar seus dedos por eles, mas se conteve.

"Pronto, novinho em folha." Ele disse erguendo-a do balcão e deixando seu pé tocar o chão.

"Obrigada, Sasuke-kun." Ela disse dando um beijinho no rosto.

Quando ela ia sair do banheiro, Sasuke pegou seu pulso e a empurrou pra frente dele. Ela estava presa entre a pia e Sasuke.

"Você esta bem? Você sabe que todas as coisas que Sakura disse não mentiras, certo?" Ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu para ele e assentiu.

"Eu sei. Fiquei surpresa de inicio, mas sei que ela não quis dizer nada daquilo. Ela só estava de coração partido." Ela disse olhando no olhos dele.

Sasuke sorriu para ela.

"É isso que eu... gosto em você. Você não guarda magoas. Você perdoa." Ele disse fitando seus olhos cor de perola.

Ela assentiu.

"Você viu como Naruto-kun estava? Eu acho que o plano esta funcionando, não?" Ela perguntou.

'Sim, o plano esta funcionando muito bem, até demais pra falar a verdade.' Ele pensou franzindo a testa e assentindo.

Hinata o viu franzir a testa, mas não disse nada.

Sasuke não gostou como Naruto a estava tocando. Ele era muito pessoal pro seu gosto.

'Ele estava mais perto de Hinata do que o necessário.' Pensou.

"Sabe, Sasuke-kun, você deveria se desculpar com ela pelo que disse. Ela pode estar meio deprimida por causa das suas palavras." Disse Hinata.

Ele suspirou, pegando a mão de Hinata e caminhando de volta a sala.

"Ela precisava ouvir aquilo pelo bem dela mesma, Hinata-chan, ou não aprenderia." Ele disse se sentando no sofá.

Hinata se sentou ao seu lado com as mãos no colo. Ela começou a se lembrar do que aconteceu algumas horas atrás e corou pelo embaraço.

"Hm, Sasuke-kun, sobre eu esfregar minha bochecha contra a sua... bem, espero que não se importe." Ela disse encarando as proprias mãos.

Ele sorriu vendo-a corar.

"Foi perfeito, Hinata-chan. Nos fez parecer mais convincentes como um casal." Ele disse ainda olhando para ela.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

"Ha um porem, entretanto, Hinata-chan." Ele disse desviando seu olhar dela.

"O que é, Sasuke-kun?" Ela perguntou imaginando o que seria.

"Você quase nos entregou quando eu a pus no meu colo... acho que nos... acho que nos devíamos praticar isso." Ele disse calmamente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas ela se levantou so sofá e sentou no colo de Sasuke, para surpres do garoto.

"Bem, eu acho que nos devíamos praticar agora já que ninguém esta por perto." Ela disse encarando as maõs.

Ele sorriu, abraçando a cintura dela.

"Também precisamos praticar o beijo, já que eu sei que você não tem pratica nisso." Ele disso olhando os labios dela.

"Ah…tudo bem." Ela disse se inclinando para beija-lo.

Ambos derreteram no beijo. Era de tirar o fôlego, alem de erótico, algo que pessoas de doze anos com eles não deviam estar fazendo. Os fazia sentirem inacreditáveis.

Quando os lábios se separaram, eles estavam se ar.

"Isso foi muito bom. Provavelmente parece real o bastante para os outros. Isso é boa pratica." Comentou Sasuke ainda fitando os lábios de Hinata.

"É, boa pratica." Ela disse também fitando os lábios de Sasuke.

Sasuke apertou o abraço na cintura dela, enquanto uma de suas mãos a segurou atras da cabeça, direcionando-a para seus labios. Eles praticaram o beijo novamente.A mão que segurava a cabeça foi esfregar a coxa dela. Hinata resfolegou em surpresa e Sasuke usou a oportunidade para deslizar sua língua pra boca dela.

A nova experiência disparou eletricidade por ambos. Ela passou seus dedos pelos cabelos dele enquanto se beijavam.

Suas línguas duelaram por um breve momento antes de precisaram de ar novamente.

"O que foi isso, Sasuke-kun?" Perguntou Hinata ainda sentindo Sasuke na sua boca.

'Ele tem gosto de chocolate e menta.' Ela pensou.

"Eu vi alguns caras fazendo isso com as namoradas então resolvi praticar. Você aprende rápido, Hinata-chan." Ele disse com um sorriso maligno.

'Ela tem gosto de baunilha e morangos.' Ele pensou.

"No-nos vamos fazer isso em publico?" Ela perguntou tentando ficar confortável no colo dele.

"Sim. Temos que praticar mais pra fazer direito." Ele disse erguendo o rosto dela e começaram a se beijar novamente.

**No bar de ramen do Ichiraku**

Naruto estava em seu quinto prato de ramen miso, mas a sensação estranha em seu estomago no passava.

'Porque a sensação de vazio não vai embora?' Pensou Naruto parando de comer.

Ele empurrou o prato e deitou os braços no balcão. Ele deitou a cabeça sobre os braços se lembrando do que aconteceu de manha. Ele não conseguia tirar a imagem de Sasuke e Hinata de sua cabeça. Era tão estranho pra ele.

'De todas as pessoas, porque o Sasuke?' Ele pensou, sem conseguir afastar o incomodo sentimento.

Ele se endireitou, pagou pelo ramen e saiu pra caminhar.

'Talvez eu me sinta melhor depois de treinar com o babaca do Sasuke.' Ele pensou se dirigindo ao apartamento de Sasuke.


	7. O que está acontecendo comigo?

Capitulo 7: O que está acontecendo comigo?

**De fora da casa do Sasuke**

"Porque esse filho da mãe não abre a porta?" Disse Naruto pra si mesmo batendo na porta de Sasuke.

'Ele já deve saber que estou aqui e quer que eu pareça um trouxa.' Ele pensou parado nas escadas para a casa de Sasuke.

"Droga, seu babaca! Abre logo!" Gritou Naruto chutando a porta.

Naruto sabia que Sasuke estava em casa ja que podia ver um pouco de luz de baixo da porta.

"Ele deve estar dormindo na sala, maldito preguiçoso." Disse Naruto se virando para a rua e voltando para casa.

Ele parou quando ouviu um som estranho vindo da casa. Olhando para a casa, ele percebe uma das janelas aberta.

'Eu poderia escalar e acorda-lo para a gente ir treinar.' Ele pensou escalando uma arvore e se esgueirando pela janela o mais quieto que podia.

'Devia assustar ele enquanto estou aqui.' Pensou Naruto sorrindo.

Se virando da janela, ele estava prestar a pular sobre Sasuke, até perceber que alguem ja o havia feito.

Ele viu Hinata sentada em Sasuke, aos amassos como se não houvesse amanhã. Mas o que realmente o chocou foi a mão de Sasuke sobre a coxa de Hinata, garantindo que não iria tocar as feridas abaixo do joelho.

"HINATA-CHAN?" Gritou Naruto.

'O que diabos?' Pensou Sasuke se levantando do sofá e acidentalmente derrubando Hinata no chão.

"Ouch!" Disse Hinata esfregando sua traseira machucada.

Sasuke lolhou para baixo e viu Hinata no chão, finalmente percebendo que a derrubou. Ele ia ajuda-la a se levantar, mas um par de braços ja o havia feito. Ele encarou Naruto enquanto este punha Hinata em pé novamente.

"Você esta bem, Hinata-chan?" Perguntou Naruto suavemente ainda a segurando para que ela não caísse.

Hinata olhou em seus olhos azuis e assentiu.

Ela cora ao perceber que Naruto a estava envolvendo fortemente.

"Naruto-kun, pode me soltar agora." Ela disse quietamente afastando seu olhar dele.

Ao ver que ele não a soltou, Sasuke sentiu raiva queimando em si. Ele sabia que era o que Hinata queria, mas ele não podia deixar de sentir ciúmes de Naruto.

'O pateta é sortudo em ter alguém como Hinata que goste dele.' Ele pensou olhando do rosto de Naruto ao de Hinata.

Ao ver que Naruto ainda não a havia soltado, ele foi até ela a tirou dele.

"O que esta fazendo aqui seu pateta?" Perguntou Sasuke encarando Naruto, mantendo Hinata seguramente contra seu peito.

Ela poe as mãos contra o peito de Sasuke e olha para Naruto.

'Porque ele esta aqui? Eu estava tendo um momento maravilhoso com S-... o que estou pensando? Não era isso que eu queria?' Pensou Hinata desviando o olhar de Naruto e encarando Sasuke.

'Porque me sinto incomodada com ele? Eu deveria estar feliz, não?' Ela pensou ainda olhando para Sasuke.

Sasuke sentiu Hinata olhando para ele então virou a cabeça para olha-la so para ve-la virar o rosto. Ele podia ver um pequeno rastro corado em sua pele de porcelana. Ele não podia deixar de sentir algum tipo de orgulho masculino, sabendo que era o motivo daquela reação.

'Ela fica adorável quando esta corada.' Ele pensou voltando a olhar para Naruto.

'Ele sempre esta com as mãos nela.' Pensou Naruto encarando as mãos de Sasuke abraçando a cintura de Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, você esta bem?" Perguntou Hinata calmamente.

Naruto olhou para Hinata para seus belos olhos brancos. Ele sentiu como se pudesse se perder em sua profundidade.

'Quando ela ficou tão bonita?' Pensou Naruto sem conseguir afastar seus olhos dela.

"Naruto." Disse Sasuke impacientemente.

'Maldito baka esta desperdiçando nosso tempo.' Pensou Sasuke revirando os olhos.

Naruto finalmente saiu do transe. Coçando a nuca ele deu um grande sorriso.

"Bem, seu desgraçado, eu estava pensando se a gente pudesse treunar hoje." Ele disse se sentando no sofá.

'Treinar? Ele nos interrompeu para treinar? Maldito baka! Eu estava apreciando o momento antes dele chegar.' Pensou Sasuke encarando Naruto.

"Não fique muito confortável em meu sof�, pateta, e porque eu iria querer treinar com você?" Perguntou Sasuke.

Naruto se levantou e ficou a menos de um metro de distancia de Sasuke.

"Você sabe que eu sou o único capaz de te desafiar, seu filho da mãe." Disse Naruto com um olhar confiante.

"Um desafio, né. O único desafio é entender como você ainda esta vivo com essa cabeça oca." Disse Sasuke rindo da própria piada.

"Como é que é, filho da puta!" Gritou Naruto encarando Sasuke.

"Você é surdo ou o que?" Disse Sasuke sorrindo.

Naruto ia dar um soco em Sasuke no rosto, mas Hinata interviu. Ela ficou entre os dois com as mãos contra os peitos deles.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke não quis ofender. Eu me desculpo por ele." Ela disse se curvando.

Naruto ficou como estava, olhando para Hinata.

"Bem, seu filho da mãe, parece que achou a garota perfeita pra você. Você precisa de uma garota pra cobrir seu rabo pra não apanhar por causa desse jeito frio." Disse Naruto balançando a mão para que Hinata parasse de se curvar para ele.

"Cala a boca, baka." Disse Sasuke abraçando Hinata pela cintura.

Ele sorriu ao ver os olhos de Naruto se estreitarem ao ver a proximidade dele com ela. Praticamente dava pra ver chamas azuis cobrindo os olhos de Naruto.

"Vamos logo filho da puta! Eu, você, treino, agora!" Berrou Naruto.

"Não, baka. Estou ocupado com Hinata agora." Disse Sasuke olhando para Hinata e beijando-a no rosto.

Ela corou e deu um risinho quando ele sussurou algo em seu ouvido.

Naruto queria correr até Sasuke e arrancar seus labios fora.

"Vamos l�, Sasuke filho da mãe. Estou cheio de frustração em meu corpo e lutar com você é a única forma de me livrar disso." Ele disse por entre os dentes.

Hinata viu o quão Naruto queria lutar com Sasuke, então resolver ajuda-lo.

"Sasuke-kun, você devia treinar com Naruto-kun hoje. Quero dizer, você não treinou ontem porque estava comigo." Ela disse educadamente.

'Claro, ele passou o dia todo perseguindo outros casais comigo.' Ela pensou olhando para Sasuke.

"Você esta certa. Eu devo treinar pra não enferrujar, mas e quanto a você? O que vai fazer?" Ele perguntou olhando-a.

"Eu só vou assistir vocês lutarem. Neji-niisan sempre disse que se pode aprender muito observando outras pessoas treinarem." Ela disse dando-lhe um sorriso carinhoso.

Sasuke assentiu e a largou para ir a seu quarto trocar de roupas.

Naruto ficou a sós com Hinata e não pode deixar de se sentir nervoso perto dela.

'Qual o problema comigo' Ele pensou observando-a.

Ela estava sentada no sofá lendo um dos pergaminhos de Sasuke. Naruto viu ela cruzar as pernas mudando para uma posição mais confortável. Ele viu um pouco da parte de cima de sua coxa quando sua saia levantou um pouco por causa da movimentação.

'Maldito sensei! A perversão dele esta me contagiando.' Pensou Naruto afastando o olhar da sua coxa para seu corpo.

'Ela é bem torneada. Ela devia para de usar aquele casaco. Ela fica bem melhor mostrando as curvas.' Ele pensou enquanto seus olhos iam até o rosto dela.

Ele nota como a luz fazia seus olhos brilharem com linhas prateadas. A fazia parecer única e adorável.

Ele ia sentar ao lado dela, mas Sasuke voltou em sua veste negra de treino.

'O que estou fazendo? Ela é do filho da mãe do Sasuke.' Pensou Naruto ao ver Sasuke beijar Hinata nos lábios gentilmente.

'Filho da mãe sortudo.' Ele pensou desviando o olhar.

"Vamos l�, pateta. Vamos lá." Disse Sasuke levando Hinata até a porta.

Naruto seguiu atrás e parou quando Sasuke se virou para trancar a porta.

Os três saíram e foram até os campos de treinamento dentro da floresta de Konoha. Eles pararam em um campo com poucas arvores. Hinata se sentou sob uma arvore observando os garotos lutarem.

'Eu espero que eles não se matem.' Ela pensou suspirando.

"Prepare-se para ser humilhado na frente de sua namorada, Sasuke." Disse Naruto assumindo uma postura de luta.

Sasuke sorriu entrando em pose de luta tambem.

"Não se preocupe comigo, pateta. Não serei eu que estarei comendo poeira no final da luta." Disse Sasuke.

"Um." Disse Naruto.

"Dois." Disse Sasuke.

"Três, vamos l�!" Gritaram ambos.

Ambos correram um contra o outro a uma velocidade incrível. Do ponto de vista de Hinata, ela só podia ver borrões laranja e preto em varias direções.

"Eles são mesmo rápidos." Ela disse ativando seu Byakugan.

"Parece que Naruto usou seu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Eu imagino o que Sasuke vai fazer para se livrar deles." Ela disse ainda observando-os.

Sasuke atirou duas bombas de fumaça nos clones de Naruto e se escondeu em um galho.

"Maldito Sasuke! Pare de se esconder e lute comigo, filho da mãe!" Berrou Naruto tentando se livrar da fumaça.

"Um ninja deve ser uma sombra para lutar com seus inimigos, pateta. Lembre-se disso." Disse Sasuke bem distante.

Sasuke não estava com vontade de usar seu Sharingan, então criou um plano para se livrar dos clones irritantes de Naruto.

Quando todos os Narutos estavam olhando para os lados, Sasuke atirou algumas shurikens nos clones de Naruto. Os clones foram sendo destruidos de varias direções. Naruto não conseguia localizar Sasuke. Apenas vinte clones sobraram. Sasuke atirou alguns makibishis no chão porque sabia que Naruto iria pisar neles quando a fumaça clareasse.

Hinata estava impressionada com a estratégia de Sasuke. Ela sabia que Sasuke estava esperando Naruto se atirar cegamente nele, então Sasuke espalhou alguns makibishis para para-lo, para que ele pudesse contra ataca-lo.

Quando a fumaça clareou, Naruto viu Sasuke a vinte metros dele.

"Não tem como escapar filho da mãe!" Gritou Naruto.

Ele correu até ele a toda velocidade, só para pegar seus pés em dor quando as makibishis fizeram seu trabalho. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Sasuke atirou um fino fio e desmembrou todos os vinte clones, fazendo-os virar fumaça. Agora só restava Naruto.

Sasuke pulou as makibishis restantes e caiu sobre Naruto fazendo-o cair pesadamente no chão e pressionou uma kunai contra o pescoço de Naruto.

"Parece que eu venci, pateta." Disse Sasuke calmamente.

'Isso foi bem rápido.' Pensou Hinata desativando o Byakugan e caminhando até os dois.

"Eu quero revanche, filho da mãe!" Berrou Naruto quando Sasuke o deixou sozinho no chão.

"Uma revanche, pateta? Qual o problema, Naruto? Não comeu poeira o bastante para um dia." Implicou Sasuke dando um sorriso de deboche.

Sasuke virou suas costas para Naruto.

"CALA A BOCA, FILHO DA PUTA!" Gritou Naruto atirando uma kunai nas costas de Sasuke.

Assim que a kunai ia acertar as costas desprotegidas de Sasuke, outra kunai foi atirada na primeira fazendo-a cair alguns metros de sua vitima.

Naruto e Sasuke olharam na direção em que a kunai foi atirada e viram a mão de Hinata erguida, em posição de atirador.

"Hinata-chan?" Disseram ambos em uníssono.

Hinata caminhou até Naruto e olhou desapontadamente para ele.

"Naruto-kun, isso foi desnecessario. Não foi muito honroso tentar acertar Sasuke-kun quando ele estava de costas." Ela disse desaprovadamente.

'Ela esta me defendo?' Pensou Sasuke fitando o rosto de Hinata.

"Hinata-chan." Disse Naruto tristemente.

'Porque ela esta defendo do filho da mãe?' Pensou Naruto indo pegar a sua kunai e a de Hinata. Ele entregou a dela e pôs a sua em seu devido lugar.

Sasuke foi até Hinata e a beijou na testa.

"Não se preocupe, Hinata-chan. O pateta sempre faz isso quando perde. A propósito, obrigado por me cobrir." Ele disse beijando-a no rosto.

"Isso não é verdade!" Berrou Naruto.

Ela corou quando Sasuke a beijou novamente.

'Pare de baija-la! Droga, eu sinto como se estivesse segurando vela.' Pensou Naruto olhando para outro lado.

'Não acredito que eu protegi Sasuke-kun. Quando vi a kunai indo na direção dele, eu não pude deixar de intervir.' Ela pensou olhando para Naruto.

"Já chega de treino por hoje." Disse Sasuke olhando para Naruto.

"O que? Foi só meia hora!" Gritou Naruto.

"Podemos treinar mais tarde, mas agora eu quero comer." Exclamou Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, eu vou fazer o almoço para Sasuke-kun, quer se juntar a nós?" Hinata perguntou docemente.

Naruto fitou o rosto de Hinata e não pode deixar de sorrir.

'Ela é muito doce pra sua própria segurança. Alguns caras não se importariam em tirar vantagem dela por causa disso.' Ele pensou encarando Sasuke.

Vendo sua expressão, Naruto percebeu que Sasuke queria ficar sozinho com sua preciosa Hinata. Naruto sentiu inveja o envolver, mas ele não mostrou. Hinata parecia feliz com Sasuke, e ele sabia que não podia rouba-la dele. Embora Sasuke fosse um filho da mãe desgraçado, ele era o mais próximo que Naruto tinha de um melhor amigo, e finalmente vê-lo feliz fazia Naruto sentir que separa-los seria a pior coisa pra se fazer no mundo.

"Não, obrigado, Hinata-chan. Eu prometi a Iruka-sensei que almoçaria com ele hoje." Ele mentiu.

"Ah, tudo bem, Naruto-kun. Até logo." Ela disse e ela e Sasuke se dirigiram a Mansão Hyuuga.

Naruto ficou observando os dois tristemente.

"É, até." Ele disse e foi embora.

**Do lado de fora da Mansão Hyuuga**

"Bem, parece que tudo esta correndo bem." Disse Sasuke parando em frente ao portão.

"Sim, conforme o planejado." Disse Hinata destrancando o portão e deixando Sasuke entrar.

'Porque não estou gostando disso? Naruto-kun estava obviamente com ciúmes, mas não me importei. O que está acontecendo comigo?' Pensou Hinata enquanto ela e Sasuke caminhavam até a porta da frente.

Ela ia abrir a porta, mas ela se abriu. Sasuke e Hinata ficaram parados enquanto a pessoa do lado de dentro os encarava.

Olhos cor de perola se estreitaram em raiva.

"Mas o que diabos aconteceu com Hinata-sama, Uchiha?" Perguntou Neji pegando a mão de Hinata e verificou seus cortes, especialmente o profundo na sua coxa.

"Neji-niisan, não é nada." Ela disse tentando fazer Neji larga-la e falhando.

"Isso não é nada, Hinata-sama." Disse Neji verificando se todos os cortes estavam cobertos e tratados.

'Eu disse a mesma coisa quando os vi.' Pensou Sasuke afastanhdo Neji de Hinata.

"Não se preocupe, Hyuuga. Eu limpei todos os cortes e tratei deles eu mesmo." Disse Sasuke enquanto Hinata e ele foram até a cozinha pegar algo para comer.

Neji ficou chocado e os seguiu até a cozinha. Hinata foi até a geladeira enquanto Neji e Sasuke se encostaram no espaçoso balcão.

"Você a ajudou? Limpou todos os cortes?" Perguntou Neji estreitando o olhar para Sasuke.

Sasuke deu um sorriso debochado, sabia que Neji estava ficando nervoso.

"Sim, eu limpei todos os cortes, especialmente o na coxa." Disse Sasuke enquanto ele e Neji notaram Hinata pular um pouco pelo comentário.

Neji foi até Sasuke e o puxou até a sala de jantar.

"Quem você pensa que é tocando Hinata-sama desse jeito?" Disse Neji por entre os dentes.

"Porque esta tão furioso, Hyuuga?" Perguntou Sasuke.

Sasuke podia ver a veias aparecendo perto dos olhos de Neji.

"Não se faça de inocente comigo, Uchiha. Deixe isso pro seu colega barulhento. Você sabe que toca-la desse jeito é indecente." Ele disse raivosamente.

"Não é indecente se ela for sua namorada." Disse Sasuke sentando em uma das cadeiras da sala.

"Se esqueceu que tudo isso é uma farsa?" Perguntou Neji também se sentando.

"Se esqueceu que eu e Hinata temos que fazer a relação parecer real?" Disse Sasuke olhando dentro dos olhos de Neji.

"Não importa, Uchiha. EU não gosto da idéia de você se esfregando com minha prima." Disse Neji.

"E o que pretende fazer pra me impedir, Hyuuga?" Ele disse calmamente.

"Farei qualquer coisa para separar vocês dois." Disse Neji tão calmamente quanto Sasuke.

"Isso não seria muito esperto, Neji-kun." Disse Sasuke perigosamente.

Neji sentiu uma sensação desconfortável e desagradável em sua espinha quando Sasuke disse seu primeiro nome com o acréscimo amistoso. Ele podia sentir a aura negra cercando Sasuke quando ele disse que iria separa-los. Olhando para a expressão sem sentimentos, ele ficou chocado ao ver os olhos vermelhos do Sharingan de Sasuke o encarando.

'Ele parece nervoso. O que o deixou tão fora de controle?' Pensou Neji com Sasuke ainda o encarando.

Neji sentiu raiva de si mesmo ao perceber que não sabia como Hinata se feriu.

"Que seja, Uchiha. Em todo caso, como minha prima ganhou aqueles cortes?" Ele perguntou.

'Eles são bem profundos.' Pensou Neji raivosamente.

"Sakura." Disse Sasuke com uma expressão enojada.

Neji olhou para Sasuke e percebeu que os pontos negros nos olhos vermelhos de Sasuke estavam girando rapidamente.

"O que Sakura fez?" Perguntou Neji, tentando controlar sua raiva.

'Eu nunca gostei da Haruno. O que o Lee viu nela?' Ele pensou consigo mesmo.

"Ela empurrou Hinata de mim, fazendo Hinata cair em algumas pedras pontiagudas." Ele explicou.

"Você sabe que quando o resto do clã Hyuuga ficar sabendo disso, Sakura será punida por toca-la." Ele disse a Sasuke.

"Ela deveria, mas Hinata não iria querer que isso acontecesse. Ela já a perdoou." Disse Sasuke.

Neji fez um som com o nariz ao comentário de Sasuke.

"Não importa. Ninguém toca um Hyuuga, especialmente se esse Hyuuga for Hinata-sama." Disse Neji duramente.

"Eu concordo com você, mas é Hinata-chan quem você deve convencer." Disse Sasuke encarando Neji.

"Então é inútil. Hinata é muito teimosa quando põe algo na cabeça." Exclamou Neji.

"Mesmo. Não sabia disso." Disse Sasuke calmamente.

"Uchiha. Diga a sua companheira para que se ela me ver alguma vez, para ela correr ou eu posso machuca-la. Também diga que Hinata esta sob minha proteção e que qualquer inimigo dela é meu inimigo." Disse Neji.

"Eu direi." Disse Sasuke olhando para a porta da cozinha.

Neji olhou para Sasuke e viu como ele ficava encarando a cozinha, esperando Hinata sair.

'Ele deve ter se apaixonado por Hinata sem perceber nos últimos dois dias. Pobre desgraçado.' Pensou Neji se acalmando da fúria causada pelas ações de Sakura.

Neji olhou para sua direita, sabendo que Hinata iria entrar na sala de jantas. Sasuke desativou seu Sharingan antes que Hinata pudesse ver. Neji deu um sorrisinho ao ver como Sasuke podia mudar de um tremendo babaca para um perfeito cavalheiro em menos de dez segundos.

Hinata vai até Neji e sorri.

"Neji-niisan, gostaria de almoçar conosco?" Ela perguntou observando-o.

Neji olhou para Sasuke e percebeu que os olhos do Sharingan novamente estavam visíveis.

'Por acaso ele percebeu que estão ativados? Ele deve querer me expulsar daqui bem rápido.' Pensou Neji.

Ele olhou de volta para Hinata e balançou a cabeça.

"Não, obrigado, Hinata-sama. Eu prometi a Lee e TenTen que iria almoçar com eles." Disse Neji se levantando da cadeira.

"Oh, bem diga a eles que eu mandei um ola." Ela disse voltando a cozinha.

Neji foi até Sasuke e ficou encarando ele.

"Se ela voltar ferida novamente, eu irei garantir que você não poderá ter filhos, Uchiha." Ele disse se afastando dele e saiu.

Sasuke desativou seu Sharingan e foi até a cozinha ficando observando Hinata cozinhar udon sobre o fogão.

"Eu não vou deixar que ninguém a machuque novamente, Hyuuga." Sussurrou Sasuke para si mesmo indo até Hinata e parando atrás dela.

"Espero que goste de udon, Sasuke-kun." Ela disse terminando de separar o udon em duas tigelas.

"Sim, eu adoro." Ele disse ajudando-a, a trazer as tigelas para a mesa.

"Então, o que você e Neji-niisan conversaram?" Ela perguntou esperando o udon esfriar.

Ele olhou para o rosto dela e percebeu que o vapor da tigela fazia o rosto dela ficar rosa.

"Nada. Só... coisas de homem." Ele disse começando a comer.

"Entendo." Ela disse também começando a comer.

Durante toda a refeição, os dois ficaram espiando o outro. Quando terminaram já era duas da tarde.

"O que quer fazer agora?" Perguntou Hinata.

Sasuke olhou para fora e viu que ainda era dia claro.

"Vamos dar uma volta por Konoha, para que minhas fãs saibam que eu já tenho dona." Disse Sasuke indo até a porta.

"É uma idéia." Ela disse enquanto ela e Sasuke saíram da casa dela para uma agradável caminhada.

**No apartamento do Naruto **

"Maldito filho da mãe! Porque tudo de bom só acontece com ele?" Disse Naruto vendo os dois passeando pela janela de seu a apartamento.

"Ela estaria bem melhor comigo, maldição!" Ele disse se afastando da janela para comer ramen.

Naruto não podia deixar de lembrar com Hinata corava perto de Sasuke.

'Me lembra das vezes que elas corava comig... Hinata gostava de mim?' Pensou Naruto parando de comer, deixando o ramen ficar pendendo em sua boca.

Se lembrando, Naruto recorda de como Hinata sempre corava quando estava perto dele. Ela gaguejava e dava remédios sempre que necessário.

"Ela gosta de mim." Ele disse em voz alta assim que todo o ramen escorreu de sua boca.

'Ela gostava de mim.' Ele pensou se entristecendo com a idéia.

'Eu a tratei da mesma forma que Sasuke tratava Sakura. Eu a ignorei. Não me admira que ela desistiu de mim. E eu que ficava correndo atrás da Sakura.' Ele pensou preparando outro ramen.

'Bem, acho que só me resta ir adiante. Quem sabe tem outra Hinata-chan para mim por ai.' Ele pensou observando o ramen e esperando pelos três minutos para estar pronto.

'Outra Hinata-chan, é. Até parece. Hinata-chan é única.' Ele pensou suspirando pesadamente.

Ele sorriu um pouco com o próximo pensamento.

'Se eles se separarem ou algo do tipo, eu posso muito bem agarrar a primeira chance que aparecer.' Ele pensou sorrindo.

'Bem, eles não se separar tão cedo. Eu deveria começar a procurar alguém. Espero encontrar alguém em breve. Essa solidão esta começando a me afetar.' Ele pensou encarando o lugar vazio na mesa à sua frente.

'Talvez alguém tão barulhenta e alegre como eu.' Ele pensou começando a comer seu ramen.

**Do lado de fora da Mansão Hyuuga**

"Obrigada por me acompanhar até em casa, Sasuke-kun." Disse Hinata se curvando para ele.

"Não foi nada." Ele disse se curvando também.

Eles ficaram se olhando e viraram as cabeças quando seus rostos começaram a corar.

"Boa noite, Sasuke-kun." Ela disse beijando-o no rosto.

"Boa noite, Hinata-chan." Ele disse beijando-a suavemente nos lábios.

Sasuke se dirigiu para sua casa quando Hinata entrou.

"Foi um dia incrivel.." Ela disse indo para seu quarto e vestiu seu pijama, que era uma camisa de manga comprida que era de Neji até ficar apertada nele e ao invés de joga-la for a e a deu para Hinata. Era grande o bastante para cobrir as coxas e parecia muito grande para ela.

Ela foi até seu banheiro para escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. Ao terminar ela voltou ao seu quarto e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas brancas. Ela toca os lábios, que foram muito usados hoje. Ela ainda podia senti-lo em sua boca. Ela sentia um arrepio na espinha quando se lembrava da sua quente e molhada língua junto da sua.

Ela se sentiu com calor quando se lembrou das mãos dele na sua cintura e coxas quando eles estavam aos amassos no sof�, no campo de treinamento e no banco do parque. As fãs de Sasuke pareciam estar por toda parte.

'TenTen, Neji, Kiba e alguns outros estavam surpresos ao ver Sasuke e eu se agarrando no campo de treinamento.' Ela pensou.

Eles estavam muito surpresos que Sasuke e ela iriam ficaram aos amasses no meio do campo, mas já que muitas das fãs de Sasuke também eram kunoichis. O campo de treinamento era o melhor lugar para elas os verem juntos.

'Eu me sinto estranha quando estou perto de Sasuke. Que sentimento é esse?' Ela pensou se virando na cama e tentando dormir.

'Eu praticamente só o conheci á uns dois dias, como posso sentir algo por um cara que mau conheço.' Ela pensou.

'Naruto-kun não esta mais na minha cabeça, e por algum motivo, eu fico com essa sensação de borboletas no estomago sempre que beijo Sasuke. O que pode ser isso.' Ela pensou virando para o outro lado e vendo a lua através da janela.

**Na casa do Sasuke**

Sasuke foi até o banheiro para escovar os dentes e vestir o pijama. Então se deitou e se cobriu.

'Ela tem ocupado bastante minha cabeça nos últimos dois dias. Mas o que é isso? O que está acontecendo comigo?' Ele pensou encarando o teto branco.

Ele fechou os olhos pensando nela. Ele ergueu uma mão aos lábios ainda sentindo os lábios macios e delicados dela.

'Maldito, Neji tinha que nos separar naquela hora. Filho da mãe.' Ele pensou.

Ele se lembrou como Neji o encarava enquanto tirava Hinata do seu colo, mas Sasuke estava segurando Hinata bem firme. Uma pequena guerra surgiu, até TenTen separar Neji de Hinata. Isso deu a ele tempo bastante para levar Hinata para o parque, eles ficaram se agarrando a maior parte do tempo já que a maioria das suas fãs estavam, por lá.

Ele sorriu ao se lembrar de como as garotas e alguns garotos saíram correndo chorando da cena que ele e Hinata faziam. Tudo isso fazia beija-la ainda mais doce. Ele com certeza adorou o dia.

'Mas porque eu fiquei tão zangado com Sakura, Neji e Naruto toda vez que eles falavam 0u tocavam Hinata?' Ele pensou abrindo novamente os olhos.

Ele sabia que o Sharingan foi ativado inúmeras vezes hoje, mas simplesmente ignorou. Imaginado que era por falta de treino. Os times 7 e 8 estavam com três semanas de folga e Sasuke aproveitou para descansar já que treinava 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana.

Ele fechou novamente os olhos e seus pensamentos voltaram-se para Hinata novamente.

'Ela me faz sentir coisas que nunca senti antes. O que pode ser isso?' Ele pensou abrindo novamente os olhos e observando a mesma lua cheia que Hinata estava vendo.

**Na casa do Sasuke e na Mansão Hyuuga**

Ambos se sentaram nas suas camas com os olhos arregalados.

"Deus do céu! Estou apaixonado!" Eles gritaram consigo mesmos.


	8. Somos bem ardentes e sentimentais, não?

Capitulo 8: Somos bem ardentes e sentimentais, não?

**Do lado de fora da Mansão Hyuuga**

Sasuke estava parado em frente ao portão da mansão Hyuuga já havia uns dez minutos. Ninguém veio atender, não porque eles o ignoraram, mas porque ele não bateu.

'O que devo fazer? Se eu bater Neji pode abrir a porta e pode ainda estar zangado comigo pelo que aconteceu ontem no campo de treino. Eu não estou a fim de brigar hoje.' Ele pensou procurando uma outra entrada.

Vendo a janela do quarto de Hinata aberta, ele começou a escalar a árvore que estava embaixo da janela. Ele ficou observando para ter certeza que nenhum parente de Hinata estaria por perto antes de subir no parapeito.

Olhando o quarto, ele viu lentamente despertando na cama. Ele estava a menos de um metro de distancia já que a cama ficava embaixo da janela. Se quisesse ele poderia sacudir seu ombro.

Ela bocejou e esfregou os olhos de um jeito que Sasuke achou adorável. Ele sabia que ela sabia que ele estava lá, vendo que ela o avistou e acenou para ele sem nenhum traço de surpresa no rosto.

"Ola, Sasuke-kun. Porque esta no meu parapeito?" Ela perguntou dando-lhe um olhar confuso.

"Eu não queria brigar com Neji sobre o que aconteceu ontem, então penei em entrar pela sua janela." Ele disse fitando-a.

Ela sorriu para ele assentindo.

"Porque não entra?" Ela perguntou tentando se cobrir mais com o lençol.

"Certo." Ele disse assentindo.

Quando ele começou a entrar, ele escorregou em uma pinha e caiu sobre ela, fazendo as costas dela baterem no colchão com ele em cima dela. Ambos estavam corando profundamente pela queda, não porque Sasuke estava sobre ela, mas pelo fato das mãos de Sasuke estarem sobre os seios de Hinata.

Sasuke saiu de cima de Hinata e corou mais ainda ao ficar do lado da cama.

'Por acaso não há uma parte do corpo dela que não seja macio?' Ele pensou encarando suas próprias mãos.

"Eu peço desculpas, Hinata-chan. Não fiz de propósito." Ele disse olhando para as ervas que adornavam a mesa dela.

Ela se levantou da cama e ficou ao lado de Sasuke.

"Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. Foi um acidente. Eu sei que você não viu aquela pinha." Ela disse olhando para o parapeito e encarando a pinha que começou toda essa confusão.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

'Ela é uma garota muito compreensível. Eu já teria sido estapeado por qualquer outra numa situação assim.' Ele pensou observando a vestimenta dela.

Ele franziu a testa ao ver que a camisa que ela vestia não era feminina. Ele sentiu uma onda de possessão e ciúmes correndo por dentro.

'Quem daria uma camisa sua pra ela?' Ele pensou nervosamente tentando se controlar para não rasgar a camisa agora.

'Mas fica bem nela. Maldita camisa sortuda.' Ele pensou ainda observando.

Hinata, vendo Sasuke franzir, percebe que ele estava encarando a camisa.

"Você deve estar se perguntando de onde eu tirei essa camisa. Neji-niisan me deu quando percebeu que não dava mais nele. Ele achou que era desperdicio joga-la for a, então eu pedi para ele me dar. Ja faz alguns meses que ele me deu todas as camisas que não davam mais nele. Elas geralmente são bem confortaveis então eu as uso pra dormir." Ela disse dando-lhe um sorriso quente.

Sasuke sentiu parte do ciume sumir, mas ainda se sentia desconfortavel por Hinata usar uma camisa de Neji.

"Bem, o que quer fazer hoje?" Ele disse sentado na cama.

"Eu não sei. O que quer fazer, Sasuke-kun?" Pergunta Hinata indo até o armario pegar algo para se vestir.

'Qualquer coisa com você.' Ele pensou olhando para as pernas expostas dela.

"Bem, nos podiamos ir ao cinema. Que tal?" Ele pergunta se deitando na cama e encarando o teto.

"Pareçe otimo. O que devemos assistir?" Ela perguntou olhando para tras para ve-lo.

"Eu não sei. Que tal aquele filme de terror novo? Eu ouvi que Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru e Choji estarão indo. Pode ser uma boa oportunidade para deixar Naruto enciumado novamente." Ele disse, mesmo detestando sua propria ideia.

Ela se virou de volta para o armário para que Sasuke não visse seu olhar desapontado.

'Eu ja esqueci o Naruto.' Ela pensou se endireitando e tirando o que ia vestir para o dia.

"Parece bom." Ela disse saindo do quarto e indo para o banheiro para se trocar.

'Eu esqueci que Sasuke não tem interesse em mim, mas agora, eu não tenho mais interesse no Naruto. O que vou fazer?' Ela pensou se observando no espelho.

Quando ela voltou, ela vestia as mesmas calças de treinamento, mas ao inves da jaqueta, ela usava uma pequena camisa da mnga curta que ia até o estomago.

'Ela esta adoravel, como sempre. Porque eu sugeri ir para o filmeque o Naruto esta indo? Não quero eu que ela fique comigo? Quero dizer, eu a amo certo?' Ele pensou encarando o teto.

'Não, eu não a amo. Só estou imaginado coisas. Tenho certeza absoluta que não a amo.' Ele disse se sentando e observando-a.

Hinata estava parada no portal ajudando sua irmã, Hanabi a pentear seu cabelo. Ao terminar, ela abraçou sua irmã fortemente. Hanabi a beijou no rosto e correu de volta a seu quarto. Sasuke não pode deixar de sorrir a natureza gentil de Hinata.

'…Eu a amo.' Ele pensou saindo da cama e indo até Hinata.

'Eu só vou ter que seduzi-la antes que ela vá para o pateta.' Ele pensou observando as costas de Hinata.

Hinata se vira para fitar os olhos de Sasuke. Ela sempre gostou dos olhos azuis de Naruto porque a lembrava do céu, mas ela adorava os olhos cor de onix de Sasuke porque eles eram misteriosos, sombrios e estranhamente reconfortantes. Seus olhos tambem pareciam perolas negras. Caía bem com uma garota de olhos perolados claros.

Ela não queria mais Naruto, mas não estava com Sasuke…ainda.

'Eu só preciso… seduzi-lo.' Ela pensou, corando.

Sasuke a viu corar mas não comentou. Ela praticamente corava o dia todo então ele não pensou muito a respeito.

'Mas ela nunca corou, sem que houvesse um motivo, comigo antes.' Ele pensou pegando a mão dela.

"Hinata-chan, can você pode ver se o Neji esta aqui?" Ele perguntou observando o corredor.

Ela usou seu Byakugan e não viu ninguem.

"Ninguem esta aqui, então é seguro sair agora." Ela disse desativando seu Byakugan e puxando ele até as escadas e de lá pra porta da frente.

Eles começaram a caminhar até o cinema com os braços amarrados um no outro. Por todo o caminho eles podiam sentir varios olhares sobre suas costas.

**Dentro do cinema **

"EI GALERA, POR AQUI!" Berrou Naruto acenando para seus amigos para alguns lugares na parte de tras.

"Cala a boca, Naruto. Você vai encher o saco de todo mundo com essa voz alta e iiritante." Disse Kiba, enquanto ele, Shikamaru e Chouji se sentaram a direita de Naruto.

Naruto se sentou longe do corredor porque imaginou que acabaria esqueçendo a pipoca lá. Ele ja ia por a pipoca no assento do lado quando alguém se sentou.

"Me desculpe, mas esse assento esta ocupado." Disse Naruto encarando a pessoa a sua frente.

"Eu sei que está ocupado, ja que eu peguei o lugar, não é, Naruto." Disse a voz.

"…Ino?" Disse Naruto tirando os oculos escuros do rosto dela.

'Porque ela está usando óculos escuros no cinema?" Ele pensou enquanto ela tomava os óculos de volta dele.

"Quieto, Naruto. Eu não quero que eles me ouçam." Ela disse encarando o casal na fileira da frente.

"Eles?" Ele disse se virando na direção que Ino estava olhando.

Ele viu Hinata e Sasuke sentando um do lado do outro se beijando. Ele olhou de volta para Ini e viu como ela parecia triste.

'Ela deve ter gostado muito do Sasuke.' Ele pensou também sentindo o coração quebrado.

"Eles estão olhando para cá, Sasuke-kun." Disse Hinata assim que seu labios estavam livres do de Sasuke.

Ele olhou para onde Ino e Naruto estavam e não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver seus olhares desapontados.

"Eu vi, Hinata-chan. Devemos continuar para parecermos convincentes." Disse Sasuke voltando a beijar Hinata.

'Ele realmente a ama.' Pensou Ino ainda observando o casal feliz.

'Pobre Ino.' Pensou Naruto fitando-a.

"Ei, Ino! Quando você que você chegou?" Perguntou Shikamaru olhando ela.

"Não te interessa!" Ela disse ignorando-o.

"Cara, eu só tava perguntando." Disse Shikamaru enquanto Chouji e Kiba deram tapinhas em suas costas.

O filme começou e Naruto e Ino não conseguiam tirar os olhos do casal. Sasuke e Hinata estavam bem juntinhos quando o filme começou. De vez em quando, Hinata gritava e escondia o rosto no peito de Sasuke. Nessas horas, Sasuke a abraçava pela cintura e punha a outra mão na cabeça dela.

"Esta tudo bem, Hinata-chan. Não é real." Disse Sasuke acalmando Hinata.

"Eu sei, mas ainda assim é perturbador." Ela disse segurando firmemente a camisa de Sasuke.

'Sasuke-kun. Porque não eu?' Pensou Ino desviando o olhar e assistindo o filme.

Ino gritou quando um homem perdeu a cabeça, e escondeu o rosto no peito de Naruto.

"Ino-chan, está tudo bem. Não se preocupe, monstros como esse não existem de verdade." Disse Naruto tentando acalma-la.

Ela continuou apoiada em Naruto, surpresa em quão carinhoso e doce ele era.

'Acho que entendo porque Hinata costumava adimira-lo.' Ela pensou espiando Naruto.

'Ele é até bonitinho.' Ela pensou fitando-o.

Naruto olhou para Ino e corou ao ver que ela não o largava.

'Ino é bem bonita. Eu fico imaginando porque o Shikamaru ainda não esta com ela.' Ele pensou abraçando-a com um dos braços.

Todos no cinema assistiam ao filme sem interrupção. Alguns gritos podiam ser ouvidos aqui e ali mas ninguem pareceu se incomodar.

**Na casa do Sasuke **

Depois do jantar, em que Hinata fez arroz e frango, Hinata pegou os pratos e ia lava-los, mas Sasuke a parou.

"Eu vou limpa-los, já que você fez o jantar, Hinata-chan." Disse Sasuke tomando os pratos dos braços dela e indo para a cozinha.

"Mas eu quero ajudar. Pelo menos me deixe seca-los." Ela disse ficando do lado de Sasuke na pia.

"Certo." Ele disse começando a lavar os pratos.

De vez em quando eles esbarravam as mãos quando Sasuke entregava o prato á Hinata. Embora eles estivessem de mãos dadas a todo momento, era nas horas privadas que a eletricidade entre eles era mais notavel.

Depois de lavar a louça, eles deixcaram a cozinha e foram para a sala.

"Hinata-chan, venha comigo." Disse Sasuke levando-a até seu quarto.

Ao entrarem, Sasuke foi até o armario e começou a escavuçar entre suas roupas. Enquanto se ocupava, Hinmata sentou na cama e começou a olhar seu quarto. Parecia muito com o dela, mas sem as ervas.

"O que está fazendo, Sasuke-kun?" Ela disse fitando as costas dele.

Sasuke finalmente encontrou o que procurava e se voltou par Hinata. Em seus braços estavam camisas e camisetas que eram azul, branco ou preto. Ele foi até Hinata e as entregou.

"Bem, eu tenho muitas camisas e ia jogar for a ja que elas não me servem mais, mas imaginei que poderia da-las a você ja que você adora dormir com elas." Ele disse entregando uma pequena sacola para por as camisas.

Ela se levantou da cama, deixando a sacola cheia com as camisas no chão e o abraçou fortemente.

"Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. Foi muito doce da sua parte." Ela disse se afastando um pouco e dando um pequeno sorriso.

Eles ficaram se fitando com olhares apaixonados.

'Acho que uma boa hora para por aquele plano de sedução em pratica.' Pensaram ambos começando a se beijar.

Sasuke beijou levemente Hinata, com um pequeno sorriso ao ver como ela tremia com seu toque. Ele se surpreendeu quando seu a lingua dela tocar seu labio inferior, pedindo permissão para entrar. Abrindo sua boca, ambos comçaram a batalhar pelo dominio com suas linguas um contra o outro, mas logicamente, Hinata estava perdendo.

Sasuke jogou seu corpo para frente até que Hinata caisse no colchão, fazendo ele ficar sobre ela.

Eles se beijaram por mais alguns minutos, até sentirem seus corpos se aquecerem com todo o contato.

Hinata foi passando seus labios pelo queixo de Sasuke e indo para sua orelha direita e timidamente lambendo a ponta Ela assoprou em seu ouvido e sorriu ao ver ele tremer com seu gesto. Ela começou a mordiscar sua orelha enquanto ele gemia.

'Pequena safada. Vamos ver como ela reage quando eu brincar com ela.' Ele pensou levando seus labios ao pescoço dela.

Ele a beija no escoço, sorrindo ao ouvir um pequeno gemido.

'Parece que meu plano esta funcionando. Ela mau olhou para o Naruto hoje. Foi mau, pateta, mas ela é minha.' Ele pensou, novamente capturando os labios dela com os seus.

Linguas se encontraram novamente, a mão de Hinata passando pelo peito dele e para o estomago. Levantando sua camisa, as mãos dela ficaram esfregando seu estomago.

'Uau. Que músculos. Tão forte.' Ela pensou enquanto suas mãos iam para o peito dele.

Ele gemeu em apreciação aos toques dela. Ele tirou sua camisa para que ficasse mais facil ela brincar com seu corpo.

Ele começou a passar a mão na coxa dela e sorriu quando ela deu um pequeno e doce som ao seu ouvido. Deixando a mão passear, ele eventualmente levantou a camisa dela um pouco, para que o estomago dela ficasse a vista. Seus dedos passaram pelos pequenos musculos dela e ele riu ao ver os músculos se moverem ao toque.

Se abaixo até ela, e a beijou profundamente, gemendo um pouco quando seus estomagos se tocaram.

Hinata moveu suas mãos do peito dele e enlaçou seu pescoço. Ela permitiu suas mãos brincarem com seus cabelos negros. Levando-os a bandana, ela a desamarrou e a jogou do lado da mesa. Ela deu uma risadinha quando as franjas dele passaram por seu rosto.

He sorriu para ela, ainda que ela não pudesse ver e começou a beijar o pescoço dela novamente. Ele chupou um pouco, deliciado com o som que Hinata fez, Ao terminar ele ia beijar Hinata novamente até sentir uma pequena sucção em seu pescoço.

'Hinata aprende rapido.' Ele pensou com uma sensação estranha na espinha.

Eles se beijaram novamente e brincaram com seus cabelos, ambos sabendo que não iriam mais longe alem de beijar e se tocar um pouco.

Quando Sasuke ia passar a mão na coxa de Hinata, a porta do quarto foi escancarada.

"O que diabos esta acontecendo aqui?" Berrou uma voz.


	9. Alguém Especial

Capitulo 9: Alguém Especial

**Na casa do Sasuke **

Hinata e Sasuke pularam para fora da cama e se afastam. Sasuke pegou sua camisa e a colocou. Assim que sua cabeça passou pela gola, uma mão o alcançou e apertou seu pescoço.

"O que você pensa que esta fazendo?" Berrou a pessoa enquanto Sasuke tentava escapar do aperto.

"Não…consigo…respirar." Sussurrou Sasuke sentindo que estava perdendo e voltando com a consciência.

"Como pode tirar vantagem de Hinata-chan desse jeito?" Berrou a voz enquanto o aperto no pescoço de Sasuke ficava maior.

"Não acha que está exagerando? Crianças fazem isso toda hora." Disse uma voz de fora da janela.

A pessoa que segurava o pescoço de Sasuke encarou a pessoa do lado de fora, que estava sentada em um galho, observando a cena de Sasuke e Hinata antes.

"É tudo culpa sua, seu maldito hentai! Ele deve ter aprendido isso com você!" Berrou a pessoa.

"Ei, ei não vamos baixar o nível, Kurenai-chan." Disse Kakashi calmamente.

"Cala a boca seu maldito pervertido! Assim que eu acabar com seu aluno, eu vou deixar você pelo fio da vida!" Berrou Kurenai encarando os dois.

"Kurenai-sensei, não é o que esta pensando. Sasuke-kun e eu só estávamos nos beijando." Explicou Hinata.

Kurenai ficou encarando sua aluna, confusa.

"Hinata-chan. Você não devia simplesmente deixar qualquer um te beijar." Ela disse aforuxando o apero no pescoço de Sasuke.

"Kurenai-sensei, Sasuke-kun é meu namorado." Disse Hinata calmamente.

Kurenai olhou para o rosto azul de Sasuke.

"Isso não explica porque ele estava sem camisa Hinata-chan." Disse Kurenai também calmamente.

"Nos só estávamos... curtindo. Nós não íamos fazer nada alem disso." Disse Hinata corando pelo embaraço.

"De qualquer forma, se esses dois fossem mais longe, ainda não seria da nossa conta. Alias você esta agindo como se Sasuke estivesse se aproveitando de Hinata. De onde eu estava, deu a impressão que Hinata também estava gostando. Quero dizer, quem não iria querer ser tocado por seu alguém especial?" Disse Kakashi, sorrindo por detrás da mascara.

"Você é mesmo um hentai, Kakashi. Eles têm só doze anos, pelo amor de deus!" Ela disse largando Sasuke.

Sasuke caiu no chão, buscando ar. Ele podia jurar que a pouco viu sua família acenando para ele.

Hinata foi até Sasuke para ver se seu pescoço não estava ferido.

"Você está bem, Sasuke-kun?" Perguntou Hinata docemente.

"…E- Estou b-b-bem." Gaguejou Sasuke.

Ambos se viraram para os dois senseis. Kurenai estava acertando Kakashi na cabeça, amaldiçoando-o por ter nascido e por treinar um aluno que era uma copia de sua personalidade hentai.

"Kurenai, eu não fiz nada. Porque está me batendo? Bata no garoto, no garoto!" Berrou Kakashi.

Kurenai parou e se virou para Sasuke. Quando ela ia acertá-lo, Hinata ficou no seu caminho.

"Kurenai-sensei, Sasuke não fez nada que eu não quisesse." Explicou Hinata tentando acalmar Kurenai.

Kurenai virou as costas para Hinata e calmamente respirou e expirou. Quando finalmente controlou sua raiva, ela si virou de volta para Sasuke.

"Escuta garoto, não faça nada de esperto com Hinata, ouviu?" Perguntou Kurenai.

"Com os dois ouvidos." Disse Sasuke.

"A propósito, Kurenai-sensei, porque está aqui só pra começar?" Perguntou Hinata.

"Eu estava procurando Kakashi. Senti seu chakra nessa área, mas antes de encontrá-lo senti ambos seus chakras juntos. Era anormal então vim verificar. Mas não percebi que seu chakra está estranho por causa dessa... farra." Ela disse encarando novamente Sasuke.

Kakashi riu.

"Você não sabia, Kurenai? Vamos lá, nós aprendemos á muito tempo que chakras ficam estranhos por dois motivos. Um é doença e o outro é por excitação." Disse Kakashi sabiamente.

Kurenai franziu a testa.

"Eu juro que não sabia disso. Eu pensei que havia algo de errado com eles." Ela disse furiosamente.

"Admita a verdade, Kurenai. Opção um não era possível já que esses dois já fizeram o exame de saúde anual. Ambos sabemos que estão perfeitos. Era claro que opção dois era o motivo." Disse Kakashi.

"E o que estava fazendo do lado de fora sentado nesse galho? Estava bisbilhotando as crianças no momento intimo?" Disse Kurenai mudando o assunto.

Sasuke e Hinata viraram suas cabeças para Kakashi para vê-lô afastar o olhar.

'Esse pervertido! Ele não tem nada melhor pra fazer ao invés de ficar me vendo aos amassos com Hinata!" Pensou Sasuke furiosamente.

'Que embaraçoso.' Pensou Hinata olhando para o chão.

"Olha só Kurenai. Veja como você encabulou os dois." Disse Kakashi.

"Eu? Foi você!" Ela berrou.

"Que seja. Porque estava me procurando?" Perguntou Kakashi.

Kurenai se acalmou imediatamente.

"Ah, Hokage-sama precisa falar com todos nós sobre uma missão importante. Vamos lá. Temos que ir rápido. Não podemos nos atrasar." Ela disse correndo da casa com Kakashi debaixo do braço.

O casal ficou estático no quarto, chocados com o encontro com seus senseis.

"Espero que isso nunca mais aconteça." Exclamou Hinata.

"Concordo." Disse Sasuke friamente.

Hinata pegou o saco de camisas e foi até a porta da frente.

"Te vejo amanhã, Hinata-chan." Ele disse fitando os olhos dela.

"É, te vejo amanhã." Disse Hinata beijando-o no rosto.

Vendo algumas das fãs de Sasuke do lado de fora e decide beija-lo profundamente na boca. A pos o beijo, ambos coraram e se beijaram suavemente novamente.

Sasuke fechou a porta e se encostou nela.

Ele olha para baixo e vê um pequeno dilema.

Ele vai até o banheiro.

'Um banho gelado deve resolver.' Ele pensou se despindo e tremendo com a água gelada batendo em suas costas.

**No apartamento de Naruto. **

"Então, Ino, o que te fez se apaixonar pelo Sasuke?" Perguntou Naruto entregando um refrigerante á Ino.

Ela olhou para ele como se ele fosse maluco.

"Ta brincando, né? Ele é bonito, forte e misterioso. O que uma garota não iria gostar nele?" Disse Ino.

Naruto olhou para ela com seu sorriso de sempre.

"Essa é a única razão porque gosta dele? Você conhece a personalidade dele?" Perguntou Naruto.

Ino olhou para o refrigerante em suas mãos, sem querer olhar nos olhos de Naruto.

"Bem, eu não o conheço pessoalmente, mas ele parece ser um cara legal." Ela disse.

"Mas como pode dizer que o ama se não o conhece. Me desculpe Ino, mas nem eu sua tão idiota pra acreditar que amo Sakura-chan. Eu tenho uma grande afeição por ela, mas não posso dizer que a amo. Amor é... é especial. Você não diz isso pra qualquer um." Explicou Naruto observando através da janela.

'Quem diria que o Naruto era tão poético?' Pensou Ino fitando o rosto de Naruto.

"Eu acho que me apaixonei pela idéia de estar apaixonada." Disse Ino indo até o sofá de Naruto e se sentando.

"Isso e o jeito do Sasuke, certo?" Perguntou Naruto se sentando ao lado de Ino.

Ela olhou para ele e assentiu.

"Você tem que admitir que Sasuke-kun é bonito. Teria que ser uma idiota para não cair pelo charme dele." Ela disse.

"Hinata-chan não caiu. Você a chamaria de idiota?" Perguntou Naruto.

"…Não. Na verdade eu acredito que ela é um gênio. Ela não se prendeu a aparência dele. Ela é do tipo que lê as entrelinhas. Acho que foi por isso que ela gostou de você." Disse Ino fitando Naruto.

"Você sabia que ela gostava de mim? Eu era o único que não sabia?" Ele disse balançando a cabeça.

"Acho que é tarde de mais pra você, né. Vai por mim. Não se apaixone por alguém que não pode ter." Disse Ino.

"Ah, mas eu acho que já é muito tarde." Disse Naruto encarando seu refrigerante.

"Ah. Quem diria que encontrar seu alguém especial seria tão difícil?" Disse Ino também encarando seu refrigerante.

Naruto e Ino ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, ambos em dor por terem perdido alguém que eles "amavam".

"Ino-chan, talvez nós devamos aprender disso." Disso Naruto olhando para o teto.

"O que quer dizer, Naruto?" Perguntou Ino.

"Talvez agora nós daremos nosso amor para alguém que nos ame de verdade." Disse Naruto fitando-a.

"É, alguém que entenda como nos sentimos." Disse Ino fitando Naruto.

"É." Disseram ambos para depois seus lábios gentilmente tocarem os do outro.

**De fora do apartamento do Naruto **

Sakura podia ser vista olhando para a janela de Naruto. Ela estava de boca aberta e olhos arregalados.

"O que está fazendo, Sakura-san?" Perguntou Shikamaru.

Sakura se virou e tentou cobrir a janela, de Shikamaru.

"Na- nada." Ela disse dando-lhe um falso sorriso.

Shikamaru foi até ela e tentou ver atrás dos ombros dela, só para ser bloqueado pela mão de Sakura.

"Não olhe para lá, Shikamaru." Disse Sakura só para ser empurrada de lado por ele.

Ele olhou para lá e ficou chocado ao ver Ino e Naruto se beijando. Ele calmamente se afastou da janela e começou a ir pra casa.

"Pra onde vai, Shikamaru?" Perguntou Sakura.

Shikamaru parou de andar e ficou encarando o céu.

"Vou para casa. Me sinto exausto." Ele disse.

"E a Ino?" Ela perguntou.

"O que tem ela?" Ele perguntou.

"Não vai tentar rouba-la de volta? Quero dizer, estou tentando bolar um plano para separar Sasuke e Hinata, porque você não? Do jeito que você é esperto, pode pensar facilmente em um plano para separar Ino e Naruto." Disse Sakura.

"Não. Não vou fazer nada." Ele disse se afastando.

Sakura estava surpresa com Shikamaru. Ela sabia que ele gostava de Ino, então porque ele não queria separa-los.

"Espere Shikamaru. Se você precisa de ajuda, eu posso te ajudar. Com nós dois nos ajudando, podemos separar aqueles quatro facilmente." Explicou Sakura.

Ele parou de andar e se virou para encarar Sakura.

"Você está se ouvindo? Quer mesmo separar os quatro só para ser feliz?" Ele perguntou.

Sakura ficou encarando o chão.

"Eu só quero ficar com Sasuke-kun e sei que você ama a Ino." Ela disse.

"Eu não a amo, Sakura. Eu gosto dela. Essas palavras são bem diferentes. Não sou tão idiota ao ponto de pensar que amo. Eu achei que você fosse mais esperta, mas acho que me enganei." Ele disse.

Sakura olhou para Shikamaru e assentiu.

"É... você tem razão. Eu devia estar feliz por eles, mas aqui estou, tentando te convencer a separá-los. Eu nunca achei que ficaria desse jeito." Ela disse começando a soluçar.

'Que problemático. Eu não sei o que fazer quando uma garota chora.' Ele pensou encarando o rosto abaixado de Sakura.

Caminhando até ela, ele fez a única coisa que podia fazer. A abraçou.

"Nós vamos superar isso. Não se preocupe. O tempo cura todas as feridas." Ele disse alisando as costas dela.

"É, o tempo cura tudo." Ela disse limpando as lagrimas.

'Não importa quanto tempo demorar, eu vou encontrar meu alguém especial.' Ambos pensaram ainda abraçados um ao outro.

"Alguém que me ame pelo que sou.' Ambos pensaram.


	10. E agora?

Capitulo 10: E agora?

**Na mansão Hyuuga **

Hinata sentou na sua cama, pensando em seu chamado namorado. Esfregando a testa, ela suspirou pesadamente encarando a porta.

"Você pode entrar se quiser, Neji-niisan." Disse Hinata deitando na cama e encarando o teto.

A porta se abriu, mostrando um belo homem com olhos cor de perola e cabelos lisos. Fechando a aporta, Neji foi até a cama e se sentou ao lado de Hinata. Deitando sobre as pernas dela, ele também começou a encarar o teto.

"Aconteceu, não?" Ele perguntou.

"O que quer dizer, Neji-niisan." Ela perguntou confusa.

"Você está gostando do Uchiha." Disse Neji.

"…Então era isso que queria dizer quando disse que eu não terminaria com Naruto-kun." Disse Hinata fechando os olhos.

Neji se levantou de Hinata e sentou-se na cama.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto dele, Hinata-chan, mas também não gosto do colega escandaloso dele. Estou conflitando sobre com quem você deveria terminar." Disse Neji encarando Hinata.

Ela abriu seus olhos e encarou Neji.

"Então você vai dar um conselho? Quem você acha que me faria mais feliz, Neji-niisan?" Ela perguntou olhando em seus olhos brancos.

"…Isso é para você decidir, Hinata-chan, mas se quer que eu seja sincero, então eu acho que deveria escolher o Uchiha." Disse Neji com uma sensação desconfortável no estomago.

'Deus, eu não pensei que um dia diria isso. Agora tenho que me preocupar com ele se tornando patê da família.' Pensou Neji balançando a cabeça.

"Porque diz isso, Neji-niisan." Ela perguntou.

"Porque está me perguntando com quem eu acho que deveria terminar? Você é quem deveria decidir isso, Hinata-chan. O que a faz se interessar por ele?" Perguntou Neji.

"Bem, eu achava que ele era frio e não se importava com as pessoas e só pensava em si mesmo, mas me provou que estava errada. Ele é doce quando quer, e é carinhoso e muito... afetivo quando ninguém está por perto." Ela disse, corando.

'Afetivo, é. Eu vou ter uma conversinha com Uchiha sobre tocar minha prima.' Ele pensou, fechando a mão em punho.

Neji olhou para Hinata com olhos carinhosos.

"Você... o ama?" Ele perguntou.

Hinata o encarou e corou.

"Eu não sei. Eu sei que gosto bastante dele, bem mais do que gostava do Naruto-kun, mas não sei se o amo." Ela disse.

"É compreensível. Nós somos ainda crianças, o que sabemos sobre o amor." Disse Neji.

"Tudo que eu sei é que quando estou com ele, me sinto bem por dentro." Explicou Hinata observando o lado de fora pela janela.

Neji olhou para o rosto dela e viu u pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

"Você se sente vazia quando ele não está por perto?" Ele perguntou.

"...Sim." Ela disse quietamente.

Neji se levantou e passou a mão pela cabeça de Hinata.

"Bem, parece que a pequena Hinata esta apaixonada." Ele disse dando a ela um de seus raros sorrisos.

Hinata olhou para Neji surpresa.

"Porque diz isso?" Ela perguntou.

Neji foi até a porta e se virou o rosto para encará-la.

"Porque…meu pai disse a muito tempo atrás que quando duas pessoas estão apaixonadas, elas se sentem incompletas sem o outro. Se agarre a isso, Hinata-chan. Você deve esquecer Naruto." Ele disse abrindo a porta.

"Mas Neji-niisan, Sasuke-kun não se sente da mesma maneira que eu." Ela disse quietamente.

Neji se virou e riu um pouco.

"Acredite-me, Hinata-chan, ele sente a mesma coisa que você. Você e eu sabemos que eu nunca minto." Ele disse saindo do quarto e pela porta da frente.

'Porque Neji saiu de casa? Já são quase onze horas.' Pensou Hinata.

Hinata ficou encarando a lua pela janela.

'Ele também gosta de mim, é. Acho que entendo o que Neji está dizendo. Toda aquela proteção, a raiva nele quando Naruto-kun esta por perto, e o jeito afetivo comigo quando estamos sozinhos... ele é tão doce.' Pensou Hinata sorrindo um pouco.

"Sasuke-kun, você quer continuar com essa farsa ou quer que nos tornemos um casal de verdade?" Sussurrou Hinata fechando os olhos e dormindo.

**De fora do quarto de Hinata na janela. **

"Talvez devêssemos terminar o plano, Hinata-chan. Parece que já funcionou vendo como Naruto gosta de você, eu preciso te ter antes que ele o faça." Pensou Sasuke observando o rosto adormecido de Hinata.

"Ter ela, é. Eu não gosto do jeito como isso soa, Uchiha." Disse uma voz abaixo de Sasuke.

Sasuke olhou para baixo do galho e viu Neji o encarando. Neji mexeu o polegar indicando para ele ir até ele. Sasuke pulou da arvore e ficou de frente a Neji.

"Então, você ouviu tudo que Hinata-chan e eu estávamos dizendo a porco?" Perguntou Neji.

"Sim." Disse Sasuke.

"Vai continuar com a farsa?" Perguntou Neji cruzando os braços.

"Não." Respondeu Sasuke também cruzando os braços.

"Vai permitir que Hinata-chan veja Naruto?" Perguntou Neji.

"Não." Respondeu Sasuke encarando Neji.

"Porque não?" Perguntou Neji asked erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"…Ela pertence a mim." Respondeu Sasuke olhando para a janela.

"Ela pertence a você? Desde quando?" Perguntou Neji.

"Desde que ela entrou na minha vida. Mais alguma pergunta, Hyuuga?" Perguntou Sasuke encarando Neji.

"Não. Parece que ela gosta de você, então não ficarei no caminho." Disse Neji descruzando os braços.

Neji foi até Sasuke e o agarrou pela blusa.

"Se você a machucar, Uchiha, eu pessoalmente vou te caçar e te matar lentamente." Disse Neji ativando seuByakugan.

Sasuke empurrou Neji e tirou poeira imaginaria de si mesmo.

"Eu preferiria me matar se algum dia á machucasse." Respondeu Sasuke indo embora.

"Amanha de manha, diga á Hinata-chan para vestir um vestido de verão e que eu vou pega-la as nove." Disse Sasuke ainda caminhando.

Neji ficou encarando suas costas.

"Pra que?" Perguntou Neji.

"Isso não é do seu interesse, Hyuuga." Disse Sasuke.

"Se quiser que ela vá, então precisa me contar, Uchiha." Disse Neji.

"Ta bom. Eu vou levá-la á um piquenique, certo? Faça com que ela não cozinhe amanha. Eu não quero fazê-la perder tempo se por possível." Disse Sasuke pulando o portão e indo para casa.

Neji sorriu para o novo desenvolvimento.

'Bem, parece que o plano deles se tornou algo mais.' Pensou Neji voltando para dentro da mansão Hyuuga.

**De fora da Mansão Hyuuga **

Sasuke veio cedo para a mansão Hyuuga, imaginando que poderia acordar Hinata, só para ser parado por Neji.

"Ela está se vestindo agora. Porque não espera aqui e eu digo á Hinata para ela vir quando estiver pronta." Disse Neji fechando o portão na cara de Sasuke.

'Eu juro que se ele não fosse primo da Hinata eu o mataria sem hesitação.' Pensou Sasuke encarando o portão.

Hinata finalmente abriu o portão cinco minutos depois. Sasuke estava maravilhado ao ver Hinata em um adorável vestido de verão púrpuro que ia até seus joelhos. As mangas eram curtas e mostravam bastante de seus macios, braços brancos. Ela também usava sapatos púrpuros que combinavam com a roupa.

"…Você esta adorável, Hinata-chan." Disse Sasuke pegando a mão dela e a trazendo para si, em um gentil abraço.

Hinata corou ao ver que Sasuke fez isso para si mesmo e não para suas fãs. Ela aproveitou a chance para beijá-lo nos lábios e se deliciou quando Sasuke aprofundou o beijo. Ao se separarem eles estavam sorrindo um para o outro.

Eles foram em direção ao parque, cada um feliz de seu próprio jeito.

"Hinata-chan, deveríamos terminar esse plano." Disse Sasuke parando de andar.

Hinata olhou para ele surpresa.

"Agora? Tu-tudo bem." Disse Hinata desviando o olhar de Sasuke.

Porque estamos indo num piquenique se vamos acabar com tudo?' Pensou Hinata se entristecendo com a idéia de que ela e Sasuke não iam mais ficar juntos.

Sasuke pegou o queixo de Hinata e a fez olhar para ele. Assim que os olhos perolados dela estavam olhando para ele, ele deu um genuíno sorriso. Ela resfolegou ao ver como Sasuke ficava ao ver seu primeiro verdadeiro sorriso.

"Quero dizer que deveríamos ser um casal de verdade agora. Posso dizer que eu e você fomos feitos para ficarmos juntos, Hinata-chan. Seu primo também já sabe disso." Disse Sasuke encostando sua testa na dela.

"Um casal real? Mesmo?" Perguntou Hinata.

Ele sorriu e a beijou amorosamente.

"Sim, mesmo, minha adorada Hinata-chan." Ele disse levando-a para o parque.

Hinata sorriu e passou os braços no dele enquanto iam para o parque. Ela não podia deixar de dar risadinhas como uma garotinha quando olhava para seu verdadeiro namorado.

'Sasuke é mesmo bonito. Não me admira que todas as garotas o querem. Pior pra elas, ele é meu.' Pensou Hinata beijando as bochechas de seu namorado.

Sasuke sorriu quando Hinata o beijou. Ele se inclinou e a beijou no lábios.

'Parece que ela vai ficar comigo, pateta. Você não sabe o que perdeu, baka, mas que liga. Tudo terminou ótimo para mim.' Pensou Sasuke ao finalmente chegarem no parque.

"Nos vamos comer aqui, minha adorada." Disse Sasuke estendendo a toalha no chão.

Ao se sentarem na toalha e tirarem a comida, dois loiros, um moreno e uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa os interromperam.

"Ei Hinata-chan! Fazendo um piquenique eu vejo. Posso me juntar á vocês?" Perguntou Naruto, só para receber um tapa na cabeça por Ino.

"Baka! Não percebe que eles querem ficar sozinhos." Berrou Ino encarando Naruto.

Sakura estava fitando Sasuke com um olhar triste.

'Parece que eles não vão se separar.' Pensou Sakura desviando o olhar dos dois.

Ao virar a cabeça, Sakura percebe que sua cabeça estava virada para Shikamaru.

'Ele até que é doce quando não está bancando o preguiçoso.' Pensou Sakura sorrindo um pouco.

"Sasuke-kun. Parece que Ino-chan e Naruto-kun estão juntos e parece que Sakura-chan gosta de Shikamaru-san." Sussurrou Hinata no ouvido de Sasuke.

Sasuke teve que se controlar para não tremer.

'Hinata-chan não sabe como é bom quando ela sussurra em m eu ouvido.' Ele pensou assentindo para Hinata.

"Acho que não tem problema vocês quatro se juntarem á Hinata e á mim." Disse Sasuke encarando-os.

Os quatro se sentaram e começaram a comer os sanduíches e as outra coisas.

"Uau, Hinata-chan. É delicioso! Você é uma ótima cozinheira." Berrou Naruto com a boca cheia de comida.

"Não fale com a boca cheia de comida, Naruto!" Berrou Ino, limpando a boca de Naruto com um guardanapo.

"Na verdade, Sasuke-kun fez a comida." Disse Hinata fitando apaixonadamente seu namorado.

"SASUKE!" Todos disseram surpresos.

"Porque estão todos tão chocados?" Perguntou Sasuke.

"É que eu nunca imaginei você cozinhando." Disse Shikamaru.

"Eu nunca imaginei que você faria algo para alguém." Disse Naruto encarando Sasuke.

"E não faço. Só para Hinata-chan." Respondeu Sasuke.

Todos comeram até o sol começar a se por.

"Bem, é hora de irmos. Vemos vocês quatro, uma outra hora." Disse Sasuke ajudando Hinata a se levantar.

Ino e Naruto enrolaram a toalha e entregaram para Sasuke. Sasuke e Hinata foram para a mansão Hyuuga, com os braços amarrados um no outro. Ao chegarem no portão, Sasuke pôs a cesta no chão e abraçou Hinata.

Eles se beijaram por um longo tempo. Enquanto suas línguas lutavam uma contra a outra, os braços de Sasuke se apertaram contra a cintura de Hinata. Hinata mexeu sua perna esquerda e a laçou entre uma das pernas de Sasuke. Sasuke moveu um de seus braços para poder tocar a coxa macia de Hinata. Enquanto o beijo se intensificava, a porta do portão se abriu. Ao se separarem, eles resolveram ver quem era a pessoa que os interrompeu, só para ficarem bem surpresos.

A pessoa no portão os encarava.

"Bem, parece que nós três precisamos ter uma conversinha." Disse a voz calmamente.


	11. Não deixe esse escapar

Capitulo 11: Não deixe esse escapar

**Dentro da mansão Hyuuga**

Sasuke e Hinata se sentaram um do lado do outro no sofá da sala. Eles estavam de mãos dadas e de cabeças baixas. Nenhum deles ousava encarar a pessoa a sua frente.

'Droga! Que bela primeiro impressão eu causei.' Pensou Sasuke sarcasticamente enquanto se torturava mentalmente.

Sua mão aperta mais a de Hinata enquanto ele olhava para a pessoa a sua frente. Ele não sabia como reagir à expressão calma no rosto dele. Olhos brancos não moviam seu olhar que estava encarando diretamente Sasuke.

'O silencio está me deixando nervoso. Imagino o que vai acontecer.' Pensou Sasuke brincando com a bandana.

Hinata olhou para Sasuke com o canto dos olhos e viu como ele parecia calmo e reservado, mas sabia que ele estava nervoso. Seus olhos olhavam para tudo na sala enquanto ele segurava a mão de Hinata cada vez mais forte a cada segundo que se passava.

'Espero que ele não diga nada errado.' Ela pensou olhando para suas mãos apertadas.

A pessoa em frente deles também encarava as mãos dadas.

"Garoto, você está saindo com minha pequena Hinata-chan aqui?" Perguntou a figura.

Sasuke assentiu permitindo seus olhos observarem a figura.

"Há quanto tempo?" Perguntou a pessoa.

"Alguns dias." Respondeu Sasuke.

"Vocês estão... juntos, como namorados?" Perguntou a pessoa enquanto ambos cruzaram os olhares.

Sasuke e Hinata assentiram.

"Você é o garoto dos Uchiha, certo?" Perguntou a pessoa.

"Sim. Uchiha, Sasuke." Respondeu Sasuke.

"Sasuke… o calo no pé da vila, certo?" Perguntou a pessoa.

"É assim que me chamam. Mas eu não sei o porquê." Explicou Sasuke.

A pessoa se levantou e se sentou na mesa baixa á frente dos adolescentes.

"Ela é sua primeira namorada, certo?" Perguntou a pessoa.

Sasuke levantou a cabeça e sorriu um pouco.

"Minha primeira, e ultima." Disse Sasuke olhando para Hinata e vendo o rosto dela corar.

A pessoa deu um pequeno sorriso aos dois e estica a mão para emaranhar o cabelo de Sasuke.

"Vejo que você ama minha filha. Uchihas são conhecidos por sua fidelidade e maneiras, sem mencionar sua boa aparência e natureza amável para com seus amados. Também são conhecidos por serem bem afetuosos em portas fechadas. Eu sei que você nunca iria machucar minha preciosa Hinata-chan." Disse a pessoa se levantando da mesa para fiar atrás dos dois.

Hinata levantou o olhar de seu colo ao ouvir uma tapa do lado dela. Ao olhar para Sasuke, ela o vê com a mão sobre a nuca.

"Garoto, não chegue muito perto da minha pequena Hinata-chan, ouviu?" Berrou a pessoa.

"Sim, eu entendi." Disse Sasuke suspirando quando Hinata massageia sua nuca.

"Hinata-chan, você deve batê-lo da próxima vez que ele chegar muito perto de você, entendeu?" Perguntou a pessoa.

"Certo." Disse Hinata cruzando mentalmente os dedos.

A pessoa acabou rindo dos dois enquanto Hinata ainda massageava a nuca de Sasuke.

"Vocês tem sorte que tenha sido eu que os vi, e não seu pai, Hinata-chan." Disse a pessoa com um sorrisinho.

"Eu sei mãe. Você não vai contar pro pai, vai?" Perguntou Hinata.

"Não. Não quero ser má, mas aquela foi uma péssima primeira impressão, Sasuke-knu." Disse a mãe de Hinata dando a volta para encarar os olhos de Sasuke.

"Se você quer ficar bem visto pelo meu marido, eu sugiro que se apresente antes que ele fique sabendo que está saindo com a filha dele sem ele saber." Ela disse rindo da expressão do jovem.

"Quando posso vê-lo?" Perguntou Sasuke.

"Que tal amanhã à noite no jantar?" Ela perguntou dando tapinhas na cabeça de Sasuke.

"Está tudo bem pra você, Sasuke-kun?" Perguntou Hinata esfregando a nuca de Sasuke.

"Sim. Eu espero que seu pai não me odeie eu algo assim." Disse Sasuke beijando Hinata.

A mãe de Hinata sorriu ao ver como eles demonstravam sua afeição mutua.

'Eu queria estar com a câmera agora.' Ela pensou abraçando os dois pela cintura.

Ela riu ao ver que os dois estavam corando.

"Vou te dar um conselho, Sasuke-kun. Quando estiver aqui para jantar, seja extremamente educado com meu marido. Seja um cavaleiro para Hinata-chan e não toque nela de jeito nenhum perto dele, ou ele pode te machucar." Ela disse rindo da expressão preocupada de Sasuke. assoviar

Hinata beijou Sasuke no rosto e deu á ele um sorriso tranqüilizador.

"Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun. Meu pai é um ursinho por dentro." Disse Hinata enlaçando o braço no dele.

"Não é esse o mesmo pai que te chamava de fraca e patética?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, mas só de vez em quando. Ele se redime com ela com abraços as escondidas então não o julgue por causa desse jeito escroto. Eu me apaixonei por ele por uma razão e quando eu me lembrar qual foi essa razão eu te conto." Explicou a mãe de Hinata.

Os jovens assentiram e foram até a porta. A mãe de Hinata os seguiu vendo Sasuke se preparando para sair.

"Sasuke-kun, esteja aqui as seis em ponto amanhã à tarde e lembre-se de se vestir bem." Disse Hinata e depois beijando Sasuke.

"Certo, mas a gente não vai se ver de manhã?" Perguntou Sasuke fitando sua adorada namorada.

"Não. Minha mãe e eu vamos tentar amaciar meu pai antes de você vir para ele não te dar muito trabalho. Certo mãe?" Ela disse olhando para sua mãe.

"Certo. Eu não quero que ele mate esse garotinho antes deu ter netos." Ela disse com um grande sorriso.

Hinata e Sasuke coraram com o comentário da mãe de Hinata.

"Obrigado, Sra. Hyuuga-sama. Eu vou fazer meu melhor para cuidar de sua filha." Disse Sasuke se curvando.

"Por favor, me chame de Kasumi." Ela disse sorrindo para Sasuke.

"Obrigado, Kasumi-sama. Espero que seu marido me aprove." Ele disse se endireitando.

Kasumi foi até Sasuke e o abraçou.

"Não se preocupe com ele, deixe isso para Hinata e eu. Agora vai embora e cuide-se." Ela disse levando Sasuke para a porta.

Antes que a porta estivesse totalmente fechada, a voz de Sasuke pode ser ouvida.

"Hinata-chan, durma bem." Disse Sasuke saindo do terreno dos Hyuuga.

Kasumi sorriu e olhou para sua adorada filha.

"Hinata-chan, não deixe esse escapar." Disse Kasumi e se afastando da filha.

N. do T. para Priscila Marvolo: Quem tá merecendo uns tapas é você porque faz um seculo que não atualiza a sua fic!


	12. Você é o que da Hinata?

Capitulo 12: Você é o que da Hinata?

**Do lado de fora do campo dos Hyuuga**

Sasuke estava do lado de fora do portão dos Hyuuga esperando que alguém viesse e o abrisse. Ele estava suando e nervoso sabendo que essa noite seria um inferno para ele. Sasuke sabia que o pai de Hinata não era o típico pai que as pessoas normalmente têm. Hiashi Hyuuga era do tipo que te matava se você fizesse qualquer movimento súbito que ele não concordasse.

'Cara, eu espero que ele não me encha de porrada.' Pensou Sasuke enquanto a porta do portão se abria revelando Neji.

"Então você veio. Pensei que estaria se escondendo dentro do seu armário a essa hora." Implicou Neji.

"Calado, Hyuuga." Respondeu Sasuke.

"Veja bem, eu devo ser o único Hyuuga do sexo masculino que gosta de você então não querer ficar de mal comigo." Disse Neji com um meio sorriso.

"Gostar de mim? Você me odeia!" Disse Sasuke friamente.

"É verdade, mas é um ódio que faz fronteira com gostar." Disse Neji deixando Sasuke entrar no quintal.

"Algum conselho pra mim, Hyuuga?" Perguntou.

"Tente não fiar se encostando com Hinata. Ele odeia isso. Você tem sorte que três das mulheres mais importantes na vida de Hiashi-sama gostam de você. Isso vai te ajudar de alguma forma." Disse Neji.

"Três?" Perguntou Sasuke.

"É, Hanabi passou a gostar de você quando descobriu como você gosta de Hinata. Ela ama muito sua irmã e quer que Hinata seja feliz." Respondeu Neji.

"Bem, isso é um alivio." Disse Sasuke.

Ambos entraram na casa e as três Hyuugas cercaram Sasuke.

"Boa sorte, Uchiha." Disse Neji indo até a sala de jantar e começou a arrumar a mesa.

"Você está ótimo, Sasuke-kun. Meu marido deve se impressionar." Disse Kasumi abraçando Sasuke.

"Você esta lindo. Você tem um irmão mais novo?" Perguntou Hanabi.

"Não." Disse Sasuke passando a mão pela cabeça de Hanabi.

"Sasuke-kun, tenha certeza que não estará perto de mim quando meu pai estiver por perto." Disse Hinata beijando Sasuke rapidamente no rosto.

"Eu sei. Você só vai me dar essa patética desculpa de beijo?" Perguntou Sasuke passando os braços pela cintura dela.

"Não se preocupe, Hinata-chan, papai não está aqui. Vá em frente e beije-o." Disse Hanabi dando risadinhas.

"Sim, beije-o." Disse Kasumi sorrindo.

Os dois se beijaram profundamente por um minuto, mas foram interrompidos por Neji.

"Hiashi-sama está vindo." Disse Neji calmamente.

Sasuke e Hinata se separaram rapidamente e se ajeitaram antes de cumprimentarem Hiashi.

Hiashi foi até sua esposa e lhe deu um pequeno beijo. Olhando pra baixo ele finalmente percebeu Sasuke.

"Então você é o Sasuke Uchiha. Minha esposa e minhas filhas me falaram que você jantaria conosco, mas não me disseram o por que." Disse Hiashi.

'Maldição, eu é que vou ter que contar pra ele?' Pensou Sasuke nervosamente.

"Querido, vamos comer." Disse Kasumi direcionando todos á mesa.

"Neji, onde está sua mãe? Ela não vai jantar conosco?" Perguntou Hiashi.

'Ela não queria estar aqui quando você matasse o Uchiha.' Pensou Neji.

"Ela estava cansada e decidiu se retirar mais cedo." Respondeu Neji.

Enquanto as empregadas serviam à comida, Hiashi dirigiu seu olhar para Sasuke.

"Eu o vi no Exame Chunnin quando lutou com aquele garoto, Gaara. Foi impressionante. Uma pena que não pode terminar a luta." Disse Hiashi começando a comer peixe frito.

"Obrigado. Eu treino duro todo dia." Respondeu Sasuke começando a tomar sopa.

"Naruto-kun nunca derrotou Sasuke-kun em um confronto. Pelo menos é o que Naruto disse," Disse Neji.

"Naruto? O garoto que te venceu? Impressionante, Sasuke-san." Disse Hiashi.

"Obrigado, Hiashi-sama." Respondeu Sasuke.

O jantar foi bem silencioso. Tudo que se ouvia era o som do grupo comendo e um ocasional bater de talheres.

"Sasuke-san, porque está aqui?" Perguntou Hiashi.

Todos na mesa se endireitaram.

"Bem, estou aqui para dizer que Hinata e eu estamos juntos." Disse Sasuke nervosamente.

"Juntos?" Perguntou Hiashi.

"Sim senhor. Sou o namorado de Hinata." Explicou Sasuke.

"Você é o que da Hinata?" Berrou Hiashi.

Hiashi estava prestes a se levantar do assento e bater em Sasuke, mas Kasumi, Hinata e Hanabi o seguraram antes que ele pudesse. Elas estavam tentando fazer Hiashi se acalmar.

Neji se aproxima de Sasuke e sussurra em seu ouvido.

"Boa, Uchiha. Considere-se um homem de sorte se sair daqui vivo." Disse Neji sorrindo.

"Não está ajudando, Hyuuga." Respondeu Sasuke.

Neji riu do comentário.

"Não estou tentando ajudar." Disse Neji voltando a jantar.

Hiashi se acalmou e se sentou novamente.

"Há quanto tempo tem saído com minha filha?" Perguntou Hiashi.

"Bem, eu a conheço já faz bastante tempo, mas só recentemente comecei a sair com ela." Disse Sasuke honestamente.

"Entendo. Você já ficou intimo com ela?" Perguntou Hiashi.

Todos na mesa cuspiam sua comida ou água.

"Não senhor." Respondeu Sasuke.

"Já se beijaram?" Perguntou Hiashi.

"…Bem, já." Disse Sasuke honestamente.

O sangue de Hiashi começou a ferver, mas Kasumi passou a mão pelo braço dele para acalmá-lo.

"É isso que namorados fazem, querido. Não fique tão furioso." Disse Kaumi suavemente.

"Não gosto de nenhum garoto tocando na minha filha." Disse Hiashi olhando para sua esposa.

"Você vai se acostumar. Eu quero netos qualquer dia desses!" Berrou Ksumi para seu marido.

"Netos? Eles só tem doze anos!" Disse Hiashi em voz alta.

"Bem, eles eventualmente chegarão aos dezoito anos e não precisam de você urrando pra cada vez que eles estiverem de mãos dadas!" Ela berrou de volta.

Hiashi se levantou de sua cadeira e agarrou a camisa de Sasuke.

"Você jura que não fez nada de indecente com a minha filha?" Perguntou Hiashi.

"Ele tem sido um perfeito cavalheiro para mim, papai. Solte-o, por favor." Disse Hinata suavemente.

"Eu nunca faria nada que machucasse sua filha." Disse Sasuke honestamente.

Hiashi soltou Sasuke e se sentou.

"Vejo que está falando a verdade. É bom que não a machuque ou eu quebrarei cada osso do seu corpo." Disse Hiashi voltando a comer.

Kasumi, Hinata e Hanabi estavam sorrindo uma para a outra com a aprovação de Hiashi. Neji ficou rindo e Sasuke suspirando.

Assim que o jantar havia acabado, Hinata e Sasuke foram até o portão. Hinata passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Sasuke e o beijou profundamente.

"Papai gosta de você." Disse Hinata beijando-o no rosto.

"Ele me tolera, mas eu não iria tão longe como dizer que ele gosta de mim." Disse Sasuke.

Hinata riu e beijou Sasuke novamente. Sasuke passou as mãos pelas costas de Hinata enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Eles estavam tão distraídos que nem perceberam a pessoa observando os dois a poucos metros de distancia.

"Então é verdade. Vocês dois são um casal." Disse a pessoa.


	13. Ela é minha

Capitulo 13: Ela é minha

**Em frente ao campo dos Hyuuga**

Sasuke olha bna direção da figura escondida nas sombras e suspira.

'Ótimo, outro fanzinho que quer Hinata-chan pra si.' Ele pensou encarando o garoto.

"Kiba-kun, vejo que voltou da visita a seus parentes." Disse Hinata suavemente abraçando-o.

Sasuke faz um ruído com o contato próximo de sua namorada com outro homem. O ruído fica ainda maior quando Kiba passa os braços pela pequena cintura dela. Hinata solta Kiba e tenta se afastar, mas os braços de Kiba não a soltavam. Sasuke, ao ver isso, vai até ele e o encara.

"Você esta um pouco perto demais dela, Inuzuka." Disse Sasuke passando os braços por ela e a puxando de Kiba.

"Sou parceiro dela, Uchiha. Estamos próximos já tem muito tempo." Disse Kiba friamente.

Ambos ficaram se encarando com as mãos em punho. Ambos estavam dispostos a travar um longo combate se fosse preciso. Hinata percebe a fúria no ar e vai até Sasuke. Ela enlaça seu pescoço com os braços e esfrega o rosto no dele, acalmando-o. Kiba faz um ruído ao ver Hinata tão próxima de outro homem que não fosse ele.

'Isso tem que parar. De jeito nenhum eu vou deixar o metido do Sasuke levar a garota que eu gosto.' Pensou Kiba encarando Sasuke.

'Garoto cachorro idiota, eu sei que ele vai causar problemas entre Hinata e eu.' Pensou Sasuke encarando o outro garoto.

Akamaru balança a cabeça para seu mestre. Ele sabia que homens não vão atrás das mulheres dos outros, mas seu mestre estava tão bom quanto morto por tentar fazer Hinata sua. Tudo que ele sabia é que não ajudaria seu mestre nessa situação. Ele gostava de Hinata e se Sasuke a fizesse feliz, não seria ele que iria para-la... ele só queria que seu mestre pensasse dessa forma.

"Hm, já é bem tarde. Porque vocês dois não vão pra casa descansar?" Disse Hinata tentando acalmar a ambos.

Sasuke assente e esfrega as costas de sua namorada. Antes de ir, Sasuke a beija longa e profundamente nos lábios passando as mãos pelos seus lados.

"Durma bem, Hinata-chan." Disse Sasuke docemente.

"Você também." Ela disse beijando-o no rosto.

Ela se inclina para a orelha de Sasuke e assopra, fazendo Sasuke tremer um pouco.

"Me garanta que não vai lutar com Kiba-kun, Sasuke-kun." Ela sussurra deixando ambos rapazes e indo pra casa.

"Você não a merece." Disse Kiba caminhando junto com Sasuke pra longe do campo dos Hyuuga.

"Eu sei, mas isso não vai me impedir de te-la." Disse Sasuke friamente.

"Porque ela? Porque não outra garota?" Perguntou Kiba.

"Ela é a única para mim." Respondeu Sasuke.

"Não será por muito tempo." Disse Kiba pondo as mãos nos bolsos.

Sasuke encara Kiba, mas ainda andava.

"Porque diz isso?" Pergunta Sasuke.

"Ela pertence a mim, não a você." Respondeu Kiba.

"Diz isso pro jeito como ela me beija, me toca e deixa eu fazer o mesmo com ela." Disse Sasuke com um grande sorriso.

'Otario, acha que pode tomar o que é meu.' Pensou Sasuke.

Kiba fuzila Sasuke com olhar por causa do comentário. Ele se impede de socá-lo.

"Não importa o que vocês dois fazem, eu vou para-los." Disse Kiba calmamente.

"Como?" Perguntou Sasuke.

"Eu vou separá-los." Disse Kiba.

Sasuke encara Kiba, com o Sharingan brilhando, fazendo Kiba engolir em seco. Não importava quantas vezes ele o visse; ele não conseguia se acostumar com os olhos vermelhos de Sasuke.

"Nos separe, e eu vou separa sua cabeça do resto." Disse Sasuke se afastando de Kiba.

"Espere e verá, Uchiha. Ela será minha." Disse Kiba pulando entre as sombras das arvores e se dirigindo para casa para bolar um plano para separar os pombinhos.

"Vocês viram isso?" Disse uma voz dos arbustos.

"É, parece que o Sasuke filho da puta vai ter que brigar por Hinata-chan de novo." Disse uma outra voz.

"Temos que fazer algo com Kiba." Disse uma outra voz.

"Isso é tão problemático." Disse uma voz mais profunda.

"Como você pode dizer isso, Shikamaru? Sasuke-kun e Hinata-chan já passaram por muita coisa juntos. Eles se precisam e temos que impedir Kiba antes que ele se destrua." Disse Ino em voz alta.

"É. Hinata-chan finalmente está feliz. Devemos impedir esse cara de bunda de acabar com isso." Berrou Naruto passando o braço pelos ombros de Ino.

"Sasuke-kun está feliz com Hinata-chan. Já que sabemos que Kiba vai tentar algo drástico, porque nós não o seguimos e estragamos seus planos." Disse Sakura fitando Shikamaru.

"Ta bom. É um saco discutir com vocês três." Disse Shikamaru suspirando pesadamente.

"O que vocês acham que Kiba vai fazer?" Perguntou Ino.

"Eu não sei. Ele pode tentar seduzir a pobre Hinata-chan ou algo assim." Disse Naruto tremando com a imagem de Kiba seduzindo Hinata usando calças colantes.

'Cara, isso vai estar em meus pesadelos essa noite.' Pensou Naruto.

"Pobre Kiba. Ele deve gostar de Hinata-chan há muito tempo. Voltar de casa e encontrar a garota dos seus sonhos com outro é bem devastador." Disse Sakura suspirando.

"Pior pra ele. Ele não deveria ter esperado tanto tempo para fazer algo. Embora eu sinta pena dele, ele não devia ter esperado tanto pra contar a ela." Disse Ino duramente.

"É, esperar nunca é bom." Disse Naruto esfregando os olhos de sono.

"Porque nós três não seguimos Kiba amanhã e o espiamos da montanha." Disse Shikamaru.

"Baka! Você só quer ficar vendo as nuvens." Berraram Naruto e Ino.

"Nos devemos todos seguir Kiba. Desse jeito ele estará cercado por nós quatro e não poderá separar Sasuke-kun e Hinata-chan." Disse Sakura olhando para todos para vê-los assentir.

"Ok, já que o Kiba foi pra casa, nós o seguimos amanhã de manhã. Vamos em pares. Dois de nós o seguem da manhã até o almoço, e os outros dois do almoço até a hora do jantar. Não precisamos nos preocupar depois disso já que os pais do Kiba devem ter um toque de recolher, e alem disso, o Sasuke nunca fica na casa da Hinata até tão tarde." Explicou Sakura.

"Quem vai primeiro?" Perguntou Ino.

"Shikamaru e eu vamos pela manhã e vocês dois vão a tarde." Disse Sakura encarando seus amigos.

"Tudo bem. Parece bom pra mim." Disse Ino assentindo para Sakura.

"Como vamos saber quando será a hora de vigiar o Kiba? Vai nos mandar um sinal ou mandar um pássaro para nos chamar ou algum cão-nin para latir ou-" Naruto foi interrompido pelo punho de Ino.

"Cala a boca, Naruto-kun. Nós sabemos aonde você quer chegar." Berrou Ino.

"Eu vou até vocês quando a hora chegar. Os vejo na barraca de sushi." Disse Sakura.

"A barraca de sushi." Repetiu Naruto.

"Otimo. Quando Shikamaru e eu tivermos acabado de seguir Kiba, eu vou até vocês dois no Ichiraku e os chamo." Disse Sakura enquanto os outros dois assentiam e depois foram embora.

Sakura se vira para Shikamaru e sorri.

"Me encontre as seis da manhã em ponto. Não se atrase." Disse Sakura desaparecendo da vista de Shikamaru.

"Agora tem seis da manhã também?" Ele disse para si mesmo.


	14. Impedido novamente!

Capitulo 14: Impedido novamente!

**Do lado de fora do campo dos Hyuuga**

Sasuke estava do lado de fora do portão esperando Hinata o cumprimentar. Em sua mão haviam algumas rosas para dar para sua namorada de olhos perolados como um presente "qualquer".

O portão de abre revelando Hinata em suas vestes de treinamento. Ela sorri quando Sasuke lhe entrega as rosas.

"Porque isso, Sasuke-kun?" Pergunta Hinata sorrindo para seu namorado.

"Eu pensei em entregá-las para você." Disse Sasuke olhando para outro lugar.

"Foi muito gentil da sua parte." Disse Hinata docemente beijando Sasuke no rosto.

Um flash pode ser visto enquanto os dois olhavam para a porta da Mansão Hyuuga, para ver a mãe de Hinata com uma câmera fotográfica em sua mão e um sorriso no rosto.

"Vocês dois estão adoráveis." Ela disse beliscando as bochechas de Sasuke.

'Isso é o inferno'. Pensou Sasuke deixando a mãe de Hinata o beliscar.

"Mãe, você está machucando o rosto de Sasuke-kun." Disse Hinata massageando o rosto de Sasuke com sua mão.

"Oh, me desculpe. É que eu não resisti. Venha Hinata vamos por essas flores na água." Ela disse puxando Hinata pra dentro da casa.

"Você sabe mesmo como fazer as mulheres Hyuuga caírem aos seus pés." Disse uma voz de trás dele.

"Está aqui pra me encher de novo Neji?" Perguntou Sasuke encarando o primo de Hinata.

"Não, só jogando conversa fora. O que tem em você que faz todas as Hyuuga gostarem tanto de você?" Disse Neji olhando Sasuke de cima a baixo.

"Você não sabe? Eu sou o cara." Disse Sasuke com um sorriso arrogante.

Neji vira os olhos.

"Não entendo." Disse Neji se aproximando de Sasuke.

"Você sabe que está sendo observado, não?" Sussurrou Neji.

"Sim, mas ele não vai se dar bem." Sussurra Sasuke de volta.

"Que seja. Não é problema meu." Responde Neji voltando para a Mansão Hyuuga.

"É minha chance." Disse Kiba quietamente mirando uma kunai na colméia em um galho sobre a cabeça de Sasuke.

'Sasuke ira correr das abelhas, deixando Hinata para trás. Hinata vai pensar que ele deu o cano nela e eu estarei lá para consolá-la. Esse plano é aprova de falhas!' Pensou Kiba erguendo a kunai e se paralisando.

'Meu corpo, não consigo me mexer.' Ele pensou vendo Sasuke e Hinata se distanciarem de sua armadilha.

Seu corpo volta a se mexer e fúria começa a correr por ele.

"O que diabos aconteceu?" Berrou Kiba olhando para a colméia, e percebe que ela vinha em sua direção.

"O que? NÃO!" Disse Kiba enquanto a colméia o acertava no rosto quebrando-a.

Centenas e centenas de abelhas saíram da colméia e identificaram Kiba como o inimigo. Kiba correu por sua vida para a floresta onde ele esperava encontrar Shino para parar as abelhas.

"Bom trabalho Shikamaru. Seu _Kage Mane no Jutsu_ parou Kiba bem na hora." Disse Sakura voltando da arvore onde tinha atirado a colméia em Kiba.

"É pra isso que estou aqui. Podemos ir agora? Isso é problemático." Disse Shikamaru fazendo uma careta entediada.

"É. Já é hora do almoço. É a vez de Ino e Naruto vigiarem Kiba. Vamos lá, temos que avisa-los que é hora da troca." Disse Sakura pegando a mão de Shikamaru e puxando-o para a barraca de ramen.

**Na casa do Sasuke**

"Sasuke-kun, que filme vamos ver hoje? Pergunta Hinata vendo o namorado por um DVD no DVD player.

"É um filme de terror." Disse Sasuke calmamente voltando para Hinata e abraçando-a.

"Espero que não seja muito assustador." Ela disse se acomodando contra o peito de Sauske.

"Não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui." Ele disse enquanto o filme começava.

**Do lado de fora da casa do Sasuke**

'Maldito Sasuke, acha mesmo que pode ficar com a minha garota.' Pensou Kiba observando os dois através da janela.

'O que posso fazer para arruinar a tarde deles?' Ele pensou se sentando para bolar um plano.

Kiba se sentou na soleira de Sasuke por um tempo, tentando pensar em um bom plano para separar os dois pombinhos.

"O que ele está fazendo?" Perguntou Naruto vendo Kiba.

"Parece que está pensando." Responde Ino.

"Pra mim ele está digerindo." Responde Naruto.

"Ele está assim já faz quinze minutos." Disse Ino bocejando de tédio.

"Espere, ele está se movendo." Disse Naruto se escondendo melhor atrás do arbusto.

Kiba sorri e bate o punho na palma da mão.

'Já sei, vou assustá-los! Vou cortar a fiação, assustar os dois e proteger Hinata já que Sasuke vai estar muito assustado para protegê-la e eu estarei bem. É aprova de falhas!' Pensou Kiba começando a escalar o telhado de Sasuke para cortar os cabos.

"Ele vai cortar os cabos." Disse Naruto quietamente.

"Não se preocupe, vou usar meu _jutsu_ e entrar no corpo dele." Disse Ino fazendo o _in._

"Espere Ino. Quando você entra no corpo de alguém, têm alguns segundos que o corpo fica sem nenhuma alma. Nesses segundos o corpo Kiba pode cair do telhado e faze-lo se machucar bastante," Disse Naruto segurando Ino pelo pulso.

"Uau, Naruto. Como soube de tudo isso?" Ela perguntou encarando-o, surpresa.

"Shikamaru me disse." Respondeu Naruto.

"Imaginei." Disse Ino.

O que eles dois não sabiam é que enquanto conversavam, Kiba cortou os cabos.

'Hah, isso resolve tudo. Agora eu tenho que fazer bastante barulho e assusta-los. Que pena que Akamaru não está aqui. Ele poderia uivar ou algo assim.' Pensou Kiba pegando duas tampas de latas de lixo.

Caminhando até a casa de Sasuke, Kiba começa a bater as tampas fazendo muito barulho.

Quando ele para, não ouve nenhum som vindo da casa.

'Mas o que diabos? Acho que não fiz barulho o bastante,' Ele pensou se preparando para bater as tampas de novo.

"Ei garoto. Dá pra parar essa barulheira?" Gritou um homem de uma janela do outro lado da rua.

"Porque não me para, velhote?" Respondeu Kiba.

"Ah, eu vou." Disse o homem e atira um sapato pela janela acertando o rosto de Kiba.

"Filho da mãe!" Berrou Kiba atirando o sapato de volta a janela, mas acaba a quebrando.

"Opps." Disse Kiba correndo para trás da casa de Sasuke para continuar seu plano.

Kiba fez um _bushin _e ambos ficaram em frente a uma das janelas de Sasuke. Kiba puxou uma kunai e fingiu esfaquear seu clone enquanto ele gritava de dor. O _bushin _desliza da janela para o chão. Kiba olha para a janela e ainda não ouve nada dos dois.

'Cara, pode ser tão difícil assustar alguém assim?' Kiba pensou balançando a cabeça.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Grita uma garota de repente.

'Deve ser Hinata!' Pensou Kiba e quando estava prestes a entrar na casa e salva-la, ele para. A cabeça de Kiba abaixa, só para se levantar novamente com um sorriso feminino.

"Acho que falhou de novo, Kiba." Disse Ino de dentro do corpo de Kiba.

"O que devemos fazer com ele?" Perguntou Naruto.

"Eu vou sair do corpo dele e você o faz dormir. Nos o levamos pra casa onde vai dormir por umas 12 horas." Disse Ino cancelando seu _jutsu._

Naruto aperta um ponto de pressão no pescoço de Kiba fazendo-o dormir.

"Bem, acho que é só isso." Disse Naruto se afastando.

"Ei Naruto, você consertou o cabo?" Perguntou Ino seguindo Naruto.

"Sim. Shikamaru também me ensinou como consertar cabos depois que eu meio que cortei o dele alguns meses atrás." Responde Naruto enquanto ele e Ino sumiam de vista.

O que Kiba não sabia era que o grito não foi de Hinata, mas da mulher que morava do outro lado da rua. Ela viu a janela quebrada e quase teve um treco. Ela olha para a cama e vê seu marido dormindo. Ela sabia que seu marido tinha alguma coisa a ver com o sapato e a janela, mas decidiu esperar mais um pouco antes de perguntar a respeito.

Porque Hinata e Sasuke não reagiram a pegadinha de Kiba? Bem, assim que as luzes voltaram, podia se ver os dois no sofá. Sasuke encostado no braço do sofá e Hinata sobre ele, ambos dormindo. Parece que os dois estavam dormindo o tempo todo. Pobre Kiba.


	15. Ah, qualé!

Capitulo 15: Ah, qualé!

**No campo de treinamento**

'Certo, Kurenai-sensei e Shino não estão por perto e não parece haver ninguém por perto. É a melhor hora para estar sozinho com Hinata-chan.' Pensou Kiba caminhando até Hinata.

"Ei, Hinata-chan, está com fome?" Pergunta Kiba enquanto ela guardava suas kunais.

Hinata se levanta. Ela olha para Kiba e sorri.

"Na verdade estou, por quê?" Ela pergunta fitando-o.

"Bem-" Uma voz distante interrompe Kiba.

"Ei, Kiba! Eu estive procurando você por toda parte!" Berra Naruto correndo até ele a toda enquanto Shikamaru seguia lentamente atrás.

"O que? Eu?" Pergunta Kiba confuso.

"É você, quem mais? Precisamos que você venha conosco." Diz Naruto sorrindo.

"Porque precisam de mim?" Pergunta Kiba desconfiado.

"É muito problemático pra explicar." Explica Shikamaru os alcançando.

"De qualquer jeito, me digam." Diz Kiba firmemente.

"Precisamos de você para encontrar Sakura-chan e Ino para nós." Explica Naruto olhando para Shikamaru.

"Por quê?" Pergunta Kiba coçando a cabeça, confuso.

"Elas meio que ficaram putas com a gente e queremos consertar o estrago." Diz Naruto rindo nervosamente.

"Porque se importam se elas ficaram putas com vocês? Elas não são suas namoradas." Diz Kiba dando um olhar torto para os dois.

"Elas vão matar a gente se não nos desculparmos." Diz Shikamaru já irritado.

"Bem, eu não posso. Vou jantar com Hinata." Explica Kiba.

"Não acho que vai ser preciso. O namorado dela parece que já vai fazer isso." Diz Naruto apontando para trás de Kiba.

Kiba se vira e vê Sasuke com os braços envolvendo a cintura de Hinata dizendo algo para ela. Ela assente saindo do abraço dele e pegando a mão dele. Os dois saíram do campo de treinamento indo para a Mansão Hyuuga. Ele ficava furioso quando via Hinata dar para Sasuke um de seus sorrisos especiais.

Kiba estava prestes a ir atrás deles até Naruto e Shikamaru o arrastarem de volta.

"Anda logo. Temos que ir." Anuncia Shikamaru enquanto ele e Naruto arrastavam Kiba do campo.

"Então, consegue sentir o cheiro delas?" Pergunta Shikamaru olhando para Kiba.

"Quer dizer, da Ino e da Sakura? É elas foram nessa direção." Disse Kiba se afastando.

"Se é tudo de que precisam, então eu to indo embora." Grita Kiba sumindo antes que eles pudessem falar com ele.

"Droga! Ele fugiu!" Grita Naruto enquanto Sakura e Ino se aproximavam deles.

"Então o que fazemos agora?" Pergunta Ino olhando para Shikamaru.

"Só precisamos ficar de olho nele." Ele disse seguindo lentamente Kiba.

"Ei, me espere." Grita Sakura indo atrás dele.

Ino começa a se afastar, mas Naruto a impede antes que ela pudesse dar um passo.

"Ino-chan...ah...você quer sair qualquer dia desses?" Pergunta Naruto desviando o olhar para a direita.

Ino fica espantada, mas feliz.

"Porque não?" Ela diz batendo de leve no braço dele.

Ambos sorriem antes de irem atrás de Kiba.

**No campo dos Hyuuga**

"Parece que ele ainda não desistiu." Diz Neji brincando com uma de suas kunais.

"Ele esta pedindo por uma briga." Diz Sasuke sentando a mesa da sala de jantar enquanto esperava sua amada chegar com alguma deliciosa refeição caseira.

"Então porque ainda não respondeu?" Pergunta Neji se sentando também.

"Hinata." Ele responde suspirando.

Neji da um meio sorriso com a resposta de Sasuke.

"É, ela tem alguma coisa que faz as pessoas fazerem qualquer coisa por ela. Porque você acha que Lee e Gai-sensei ainda estão vivos?" Pergunta Neji com um sorriso arrogante.

Ambos assentem. E ambos olham na direção da cozinha ao sentiram o cheiro de frango, arroz e peixe frito.

"Aqui está. Espero que gostem." Diz Hinata pondo os pratos na mesa.

"Obrigado." Dizem os dois antes de caírem de boca.

Hinata sorri e começa a comer também. Ela ouve os dois falarem sobre treinamento e pergaminhos, curtindo a conversa e a refeição. Ela para quando ouve um som vindo dos fundos. Olhando para os dois ela nota que eles não ouviram nada e conclui que foi sua imaginação.

Ela ouve novamente o som e para de comer. Ela olha pela casa com um olhar confuso. Os rapazes notam que ela parou de comer e a questionam.

"O que foi, Hinata-chan?" Pergunta Sasuke indo até sua namorada.

"Eu ouvi alguma coisa do lado de fora." Ela diz se levantando e abraçando as costas de Sasuke.

Todos ouvem um som e começam a checar a casa.

"Não pode ser nada perigoso. Os guardas cuidariam de qualquer coisa que pudesse nos ferir." Diz Neji ativando seu Byakugan.

'É ele. ' Pensou Neji vendo Kiba espiando da janela da sala.

Ele desativa o Byakugan e aponta para a janela movendo os lábios dizendo Kiba para Sasuke. Sasuke assente, entendendo o que Neji quis dizer.

Virando as costas para ele, ele beija a testa de Hinata para acalmá-la.

"Não é nada Hinata-chan. Não se preocupe tanto." Diz Sasuke tocando na mão dela.

"Eu sei, mas ainda fico preocupada." Ela diz olhando pela sala.

"Porque não termina de almoçar enquanto nos damos uma olhada." Diz Sasuke fitando-a apaixonadamente.

"Você sabe que Sasuke e eu nunca deixaremos nada acontecer com você." Diz Neji pondo a mão na cabeça dela.

"Eu sei. Eu já estou cheia então vou lá pra cima tomar um banho." Ela diz beijando Sasuke na boca e indo para as escadas.

"Me diga porque eu não deveria mata-lo?" Sasuke pergunta a Neji.

"Hinata." Ele responde e ambos olham para a janela.

Eles o vêem próximo a alguns fogos de artifício. Quando ele ia dispará-los, uma mão enfaixada o para. Kiba segue com o olhar o braço enfaixado parando em um par de olhos perolados pertencentes a um ninja bastante temido. O dito cujo parece extremamente irritado enquanto a mão parta o pulso de Kiba em uma chave insuportável.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Inuzuka?" Pergunta Neji ainda segurando o pulso de Kiba.

"Nada." Responde Kiba finalmente se soltando de Neji.

"Nada é? E pra que os fogos?" Pergunta Sasuke encarando Kiba.

Kiba encara de volta ao ver seu rival.

"Eu só queria acendê-los. Eles não fazem faíscas, só barulho." Explica Kiba.

"E porque queria fazer tanto barulho?" Pergunta Neji.

"Ah...tem uns bichos esquisitos aqui e eu queria assusta-los." Diz Kiba rindo nervosamente.

"Certo." Diz Neji sem acreditar.

"Melhor você sair agora." Diz Sasuke olhando sobre os ombros de Kiba.

"Porque eu deveria?" Diz Kiba por entre os dentes, encarando Sasuke.

"Olha atrás de você." Diz Neji também olhando por sobre os ombros de Kiba.

Kiba se vira e vê quatro guardas Hyuuga encarando-o.

"Ele está com você, Neji-san?" Pergunta um dos guardas.

"Não." Diz Neji sorrindo.

Os quatro guardas empurram Kiba pelo portão enquanto ele os amaldiçoava por terem arruinado seus planos.

"Bem, eu vou treinar. Faça com que Hinata fique a salvo dele, Uchiha." Diz Neji saindo pela porta da frente.

Sasuke sobe as escadas e entra no quarto de Hinata esperando ela terminar o banho. Ele ouve o chuveiro desligar e se deita na cama dela, esperando-a. Ele ouve a porta do banheiro se abrir e depois a do quarto. Ele olha e vê Hinata usando apenas uma camisa. Ele fica feliz ao ver que a camisa que ela estava usando era uma das que ele havia dado a ela.

Ele sorri ao vê-la ruborizar quando ela o nota deitado na cama dela. Se levantando, ele vai até ela e a abraça pressionando-a suavemente contra seu corpo. Abaixando a cabeça, ele começa a beijar seus lábios macios. Hinata passa os braços pelo pescoço dele aproximando-se mais e beijando-o mais profundamente.

Sasuke passa as mãos pelas costas dela de maneira suave enquanto eles continuavam a se beijar. Eles param buscando por ar.

Sasuke gentilmente carrega Hinata para a cama. Ele se ajeita na parte de cima permitindo Hinata ficar com as pernas sobre seu colo. Hinata encosta suavemente seus lábios macios nos dele enquanto ele brincava com o cabelo da nuca dela. Ela se pressiona contra ele enquanto ele passa os braços pela cintura dela.

Ele lambe o lábio inferior dela enquanto ela suspirava. Suas línguas brincavam tocando uma na outra enquanto continuavam a se acariciar.

A mão direita de Hinata passa pelo peito de Sasuke por baixo da camisa para brincar com a pele dele. Sasuke treme quando ela o toca.

Eles se amassaram por meia hora até uma batida na porta ser ouvida.

"Uchiha, melhor você ir. Hiashi-sama vai estar de volta em cinco minutos e eu não acho que ele vai gostar de ver você sozinho com a filha dele." Berra Neji pela porta.

"Certo." Diz Sasuke que gentilmente tira Hinata de seu colo e a põe na cama.

"Te vejo amanhã, Hinata-chan." Ele diz subindo na janela.

"Espere." Ela grita fazendo Sasuke parar.

Sasukese vira e é surpreendido quando Hinata lhe dá um doce beijo de boa-noite.

"Boa noite, Sasuke-kun." Ela diz acenando para ele.

"Ah, boa noite." Ele diz beijando-a rapidamente no rosto e saindo do quarto.

N/T: Foi mal pela demora gente, se eu fizer isso outra vez, é só encher meu saco que eu continuo rapidinho.


	16. Desistir não é assim tão mal

Capitulo 16: Desistir não é assim tão mal.

'Já faz duas semanas e eu ainda não consegui separar aqueles dois.' Pensa Kiba observando Hinata e Sasuke treinando juntos.

Kiba suspira enquanto acaricia Akamaru. Todos haviam parado o treino, mas os dois a sua frente continuavam como se tivessem um suprimento sem fim de chakra.

Ele olha para sua direita onde estava Sakura que estava ao lado de Naruto e a sua esquerda estava Shino que observava Kurenai discutindo com Kakashi por estar lendo seu livro favorito na frente de jovens shinobis. Todos pareciam felizes cada um a sua maneira, mas Kiba se sentia... solitário.

Ele sentia que todos ao seu redor estavam juntos. Ele notou como Ino e Naruto estavam mais próximos. A mesma coisa podia ser dita com Sakura e Shikamaru, embora nenhum dos quatro houvesse dito que estavam namorando, Kiba sentia que estavam mentindo.

Ate sua professora parecia estar muito amigável com Kakashi. Embora eles não estivessem juntos, davam essa impressão.

Kiba olha pra Akamaru e nota que ele estava o encarando como se soubesse o que se passava em sua cabeça. Ele devia tê-lo ouvido quando Akamaru disse para deixar os dois sozinhos. Como o próprio Akamaru disse, "Eles foram feitos um para o outro."

Kiba gostava muito de Hinata, mas sabia que não estava apaixonado por ela. Ela era uma pessoa muito preciosa para ele e quando alguém é muito precioso para você, você faz qualquer coisa para ver essa pessoa feliz. Ele pensou que Hinata seria mais feliz com ele já que todos sabiam que Uchiha Sasuke é uma pessoa fria e arrogante. Claro, ele não estava lá quando quase todos viram como o jovem Uchiha tratava a herdeira dos Hyuuga durante sua "farsa".

Ele sabia agora que Uchiha, Sasuke realmente amava Hyuuga Hinata. Ele sabia que Sasuke somente iria amolecer perante alguém que ele amasse profundamente e que só era assim com Hinata. Ao perceber isso, Kiba honestamente não queria mais ficar no caminho.

O único problema agora era a solidão. Hinata costumava manter sua solidão longe com seu jeito doce e tímida, mas agora com um namorado ele só tinha Akamaru como companhia. O problema com Akamaru é que ele dormia metade do dia no capuz do casaco o que o deixava sozinho pelo resto do dia.

Ao ver o ambiente ao seu redor, ele nota quase todos rindo.

'Calem a boca, droga!' Ele pensa, franzindo a testa, enfurecido.

Todos viram suas cabeças para o lado direito do campo de treinamento ao ouvir um pequeno ruído. Quatro figuras emergem e caminham na direção deles.

"Meu eterno rival, é hora de acertarmos as contas!" Grita Gai com seu sorriso brilhante.

"Acaba com ele, Gai-sensei!" Grita Lee.

"O que, agora?" Pergunta Kakashi tranquilamente, sem desviar a atenção de seu livro pervertido.

"Nos devemos, para que o mundo possa ver o quão jovem e resistente eu sou comparado a você!" Grita Gai fazendo sua pose de sempre.

"…não." Responde Kakashi.

'Você venceu dessa vez com seu jeito despreocupado, meu eterno rival.' Pensa Gai chorando, frustrado.

"Eles são sempre desse jeito?" Pergunta Kiba.

"Sim, mas eu admito que hoje foi até tranqüilo." Diz Tenten, balançando a cabeça negativamente pela atitude dos dois.

Kiba assente enquanto ve os dois adultos discutindo enquanto Lee torcia por Gai. Olhando para sua direita ele vê Neji parado entre Sasuke e Hinata. Ele sorri ao ver Sasuke encarando Neji

'Provavelmente o Neji só foi lá pra encher o Sasuke.' Pensa Kiba sorrindo.

"Porque você está sorrindo?" Pergunta Tenten, confusa.

"Seu colega ali." Responde Kiba apontando para Neji

TenTen olha na direção indicada e sorri.

"Ah, ele. Ele é muito protetor com Hinata. Embora ele aprove a relação do Sasuke com ela, ele sempre irrita o Sasuke sempre que tem a chance. Esses dois são muito parecidos se você me perguntar." Diz Tenten sorrindo enquanto vê Neji agarrando a blusa de Sasuke.

"Hm." Resmunga Kiba fechando os olhos para descansar.

"…então… eu ouvi do Neji que você esteve perturbando o Sasuke e a Hinata ultimamente." Diz Tenten olhando para o céu.

Kiba abre seus olhos e a fita.

"É, mas eu resolvi dar um basta. Não vou mais ficar atrapalhando. É impossível separar aqueles dois." Diz Kiba, suspirando.

"Ah, qualquer um com meio cérebro saberia que separar aqueles dois é como tentar juntar água com óleo, absurdamente impossível." Comenta Tenten, rindo do olhar recebido.

"Ei, não me entenda mal. Eu não quis dizer que você tem um meio cérebro, todos sabem que é o Naruto que tem meio cérebro." Diz Tenten balançando as mãos defensivamente.

"Ei! Eu ouvi isso!"Grita Naruto encarando TenTen.

"Eu falei alto de propósito!" Responde Tenten dispensando as reclamações de Naruto.

"Ei, não o irrite. Esse é o meu trabalho." Diz Kiba rindo.

"E ninguém faz isso melhor… exceto o safado do Sasuke." Responde Naruto voltando a conversar com Sakura.

"Então…agora que a Hinata tem dono o que vai fazer?" Pergunta Tenten voltando a atenção a ela.

"Acho que vou voltar a fazer o de sempre. Treinar, comer e dormir." Exclama Kiba, acariciando Akamaru.

"Que entediante. Com uma personalidade como a sua eu pensei que faria alguma coisa selvagem e pirada." Diz Tenten fitando-o.

"As aparências enganam." Diz Kiba continuando a acariciar Akamaru.

TenTen fita Kiba e nota algo errado com sua expressão. Embora ela não o conhecesse tão bem, sabia que Inuzuka Kiba sempre tinha um ar de confiança… mas hoje ele não dava essa impressão.

"Sabe, existem muitos peixes no mar." Diz Tenten deitando na grama.

Kiba olha para ela e pisca. Tirando os olhos da garota e nota o rosto de Sasuke a poucos centímetros da de Neji, os dois se encarando furiosamente. Hinata estava entre eles, rindo do modo como eles expressam sua amizade.

"É, eu sei, mas é difícil encontrar alguém quando você não é como o Sasuke ou o Neji. Mesmo que eles estejam saindo com alguém parece que as fãs deles ainda vão deixar caras como eu sozinho." Exclama Kiba suspirando.

"Você sabe que nem todas só têm olhos para eles dois. Hinata, por exemplo, ela gostava do Naruto e não do Sasuke. Foi coincidência eles terminarem juntos." Diz Tenten fechando seus olhos.

"Eu sei, mas todas as garotas que eu conheço ou tem uma queda por esses dois ou já tem alguém." Explica Kiba vendo a expressão incomodada de Neji ao ver Sasuke beijar sua prima.

Neji empurra Sasuke e puxa Hinata para trás de si.

"Você só precisa procurar direito." Diz Tenten ouvindo seu sensei discutir com seu rival.

"Me de um nome alem da Hinata que não esteja nos fã clube desses dois." Diz Kiba apontando para Neji e Sasuke.

Eles observam Sasuke trazer Hinata de volta para si enquanto um Neji enfurecido a puxa de volta.

"…bem…hm…tinha…aquela garota do…hm…" Resmunga Tenten enquanto pensa.

"Vê, nem você conhece alguém." Exclama Kiba enquanto Sasuke entram em pose de batalha e Hinata lentamente vai a direção de Naruto e Sakura que estavam sentados ao lado dos senseis.

"Isso não é verdade…hm…ah sim, eu." Diz Tenten sorrindo.

"Você não conta." Diz Kiba acariciando Akamaru.

Tenten senta e encara Kiba.

"Porque não?" Ela pergunta.

"Você só não está atrás desses dois porque quer ser a próxima Tsunade." Explica Kiba assistindo Neji chutar as costas de Sasuke.

"E dai? Mesmo que eu não quisesse ficar forte eu ainda não estaria atrás desses caras." Diz Tenten enquanto Sasuke arremessa Neji sobre sua cabeça.

"Porque não? Pensei que todas as garotas babassem por esses dois." Pergunta Kiba enquanto Neji da um soco no estomago de Sasuke.

"A maioria delas só gosta da aparência deles. Hinata e eu queremos alguém com qualidades melhores do que essas." Diz Tenten enquanto o corpo de Sasuke se transforma em um toco de madeira.

"Isso ainda não me ajuda." Diz Kiba coçando a nuca.

"Porque? Qual o meu problema?" Pergunta Tenten encarando-o com um olhar ofendido.

"Não tem nada errado com você. Eu sei que você não está de olho em ninguém. Mas eu também sei que você não sairia comigo." Diz Kiba enquanto Neji bloqueia um soco de Sasuke.

"O que te faz pensar isso?" Pergunta Tenten enquanto Sasuke salta sobre Neji e o acerta nos ombros.

"Sei lá." Responde Kiba enquanto Neji derruba Sasuke.

"Caramba, você tá muito pra baixo hoje. Nem parece com você." Exclama Tenten balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu me sinto bem hoje. Mesmo que você me de um nome de uma garota que não esteja caidinha por esses dois eu não teria coragem de chamá-la para sair. Ridículo, né? Do jeito que as coisas estão, ela teria que me chamar pra sair." Ele diz suspirando.

TenTen o encara com sem expressão alguma. Ela continua a encará-lo enquanto ele acaricia Akamaru. Ela observa Kiba falar com Akamaru e ele sorri com o que o cãozinho disse.

"Ok, seus ninjas de fim de semana, o treino acabou!" Anuncia Kakashi guardando seu livro.

Sasuke e Neji param a briga e encaram seus senseis.

"O que?! Você disse que depois do intervalo a gente iria treinar de novo!" Grita Naruto cruzando os braços.

"Eu menti." Diz Kakashi apaticamente.

"Mas sensei, você disse que nos iríamos treinar com os times de Kurenai-sensei e Kakashi-senseis." Diz Lee encarando seu sensei.

"Me desculpe Lee, mas parece que Kakashi tem algo melhor para fazer do que ensinar a seus alunos sobre a primavera da juventude." Diz Gai chorando duas cachoeiras.

"Isso não é verdade. Eu só preciso fazer umas coisinhas e não tenho tempo para ficar aqui. Vocês podem ir embora e fazer o que bem entenderem." Diz Kakashi se retirando do local.

"Em outras palavras, você não vai pra casa, mas precisa se mandar daqui." Diz Kiba se levantando.

Ele observa todos deixando o campo de treinamento. Quando ele próprio ia sair uma mão o para.

"Ei Kiba, quer almoçar comigo?" Pergunta Tenten sorrindo.

Tudo que Kiba podia fazer era fita-la, surpreso.

**Fim**

Notas finais do Tradutor: Tá, eu sei que foi mais de um ano de pausa pra postar esse aqui. Não tenho desculpas pra dar. Agradeço os pedidos constantes pra continuar. Agora sim, está acabada. Muito obrigado e boa noite.


End file.
